My Spirit Warrior
by LostGirl42311
Summary: "What is making you act this way towards me? Is it Sam?" He doesn't meet my eyes. "Just drop it Gemma, there is no future with me. We can't do this anymore." My heart sinks at those words. "Look me in the eyes and say that!" I demand. He continues to look down saying nothing. "That's what I thought. I'm not giving you up without a fight. I love you too damn much to let you go."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's**

**I've been working on this story for a while. It's my baby and wanted to wait until I thought it was right before posting it. I'm still in the processes of editing the rest of the chapters (story is not complete yet, still have quite a bit more to write) so updates will very. I can't stress how much reviews are important to me. So please be sure to review once done.**

**Also, any other fics I have are put on hold while I write this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Attention passengers," the voice of the captain fills the plane over the intercom, "The time is 11: 40 and we are twenty minutes from Seattle International. The current temperature is 65 degrees."

I smile to myself as some of the passengers groan at the temperature. It's the end of May and they expect it to be around the eighties especially coming from Hawaii. Not for me, I love this weather, it just shows I'm that much closer to home.

My name is Gemma Black and right now I'm the happiest girl in the world. I'm finally able to move back to my real home in La Push, Washington after being in Hawaii for the past twelve years.

I was born in La Push, Washington on the Quileute reservation. I'm the great grand-daughter of Ephraim Black, chief of the Quileute tribe. My family is long descendants of chiefs. The only living relatives of the Black's is my father Joseph, myself, my Uncle Billy and his kids, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob.

Being a descendant of a chief and living on reservation, you grow up knowing the legends of our tribe. I've never been a girl who grew up living and dreaming of fairy tales hoping that one day my prince charming would come to my front door on a white horse. No, I've grown up living and believing the legends of my tribe and dreaming of the spirit warriors that protect us. But I did not get to hear them for the first time at a bonfire on the beach like the others do.

My dad is in the army and since the age of five I have not lived on reservation. Not being able to stay away from my mom and myself, dad had us move with him to the base in Hawaii. Not that I could complain growing up in Hawaii but I knew where my roots are from and long for the forest even at a young age.

I remember the first time I heard the legends of our tribe. I was six and woke up from my dad waking me up from a horrible nightmare I was having about someone sneaking into the house while we were sleeping and killed my parents draining them of all their blood. When I told dad about it he pulled me into his side, "There is no reason to be afraid my precious Gem," he told me calling me by my nickname, "You will always be protected." I looked up at him confused, "It's time you heard the legends of our tribe."

He begun to tell me of the legends and about the spirit warriors. I was so amazed by this that wolves became my favorite animal. After that I was always dreaming of our ancestors and the spirit warriors that protect us.

You can say I'm a big daddy's girl but I'm anything but spoiled. Daddy calls me his precious Gem. I asked him one time why, he said that some dad's have little princesses or angels but I'm the rarest of them all, like a precious gem. I also think it has something to do with my eyes. As far as I know, every one in our tribe has brown or black hair with brown eyes, but me along with my curly chocolate-brown hair, I have emerald-green eyes. Everyone is always amazed with my eyes, even in Hawaii.

Hawaii was great but La Push is where I belong; I could feel it in my bones every time we came back. Every holiday we would go back to La Push where we still have our family home and spend them with Uncle Billy and his family. If dad wasn't over seas he would go with us for Thanksgiving and Christmas, but every summer it was always just mom and me.

It was always my favorite time when we were there. Not only because I was with all of my family but I'm not sure if has anything to do with my heritage but being in La Push always felt right. This is my home.

While on holiday, dad would always be with Uncle Billy, Mom with Aunt Sarah who were childhood best friends, and I would be with Jacob. Rachel and Rebecca were five years older than me so they never wanted to hang out with us _kids._ I didn't mind, I love my cousin Jacob even if he is a couple of years younger than me. He was always more like a brother than a cousin to me anyways.

If I wasn't hanging out with the Jacob, I was with my best friend Leah. I was the only real friend that Leah had. She can get to be really hot-headed, was never scared to speak her mind, and wasn't the most girly and other girls around here are. They didn't like her. I always found Leah to be great. I loved that she didn't ever care what others thought of her. We always got along great.

If I wasn't with Jacob or Leah, I was with my best guy friend, Paul. He was the sweetest guy I've ever known but also can be hot-headed even though he never got angry with me. The only time I've seen him upset was when I would always have to go back to Hawaii.

Paul was the same age as me and Leah. They didn't really ever get along but when I was in town they would be civil with each other for my sake. Leah manly did because she knows that I've been in love with Paul since I could crawl. She would always tease me about it. She was convinced that he liked me too but I always thought she was crazy.

When I was back in Hawaii, I talked on the phone with Leah and Paul every day. The more time went by I started to think that maybe Paul did like me since he's the only guy I know that would want to talk to a girl on the phone every day, even as kids.

When it was time to go back to Hawaii, I always got really emotional. I never wanted to leave. This was my home. Call me crazy but I love the cold rainy weather here. Yes there are beaches in Hawaii but the ones here are just...different. But what I love the most is the forest; the trees, the green, the air...everything.

I was never as happy there as I was here. I only had one friend, Alan. He was a couple of years older than me. Our dads were in the same unit together. We've been friends since I first moved here. Our relationship was really close but it was one like a brother and sister. I always tell him and Leah that I have the perfect person for them. But like Leah, Alan would tease me about my crush on Paul. Of course he knew about Paul, I needed someone to talk to while I was here. And the great guy that he was, never complained about me talking about some guy.

Why didn't I have girl friends to talk to about things like this with? For some reason everyone at school was intimidated by me. I didn't really mind though since I talked to Leah and Paul every day and had Alan.

Alan would love it when I would talk about the legends of our tribe. Well, he didn't know they were legends; he always thought they were stories I made up. Our legends are sacred and no one outside the tribe is to know them. Daddy told me it was ok to tell him that I made them up, he knows how crazy I am about them. He even says I have the story telling skills like Uncle Billy. I was always proud of that, Uncle Billy is a great story-teller.

"Gemma," I snap my head to my mom to see her looking at me. "Huh?" She smiles and shakes her head knowing that I was lost in my thoughts. I do that a lot. "The captain has just turned on the fasten seat belt sign." Looking up I noticed that they did. My mom laughs at me. When I buckle up I look out the window and can see the city of Seattle. La Push is about a two-hour drive from here. I started to get extremely anxious.

I practically begged my parents to let me move back. I really wanted to finish my last two years of high school in La Push. I wanted to actually enjoy going to school with people I could have fun with and be around family. Dad was about to leave to go back over seas for eleven months so he left the decision to mom since it would be just us for a while. I was really nervous she would say no but in the end she said yes. It worked out great since we still had our house there.

I never heard Leah squeal a day in my whole life until the day I told her that I was moving back. To say I was shocked was an understatement. It was the first time she has ever done something so girly.

Once the plane landed, mom and I got off the terminal. Mom tapped my shoulder and pointed ahead of me to look at something. I was welcomed with a huge sign that said "Welcome home Gem!" held by Leah and Paul holding a bouquet of my favorite flower, daisies.

I pretty much froze for a couple of seconds in shock. I thought we were going to take a taxi home but this was a huge surprise. I through my purse and carry on at mom and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Paul gave the flowers to a beaming Leah and started to run to me as well. Meeting each other half way, I jumped in Paul's arms and he caught me very easily.

Holding onto each other very tightly for a little while before pulling back slightly and Paul's lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss and let him deepen it. I've missed him so much.

Oh did I forget to mention that Paul and I have been together since seventh grade? When I was back for summer vacation, Leah and Paul's best friend Jared locked Paul and I in a shed. They said we were not to come out until we told each other how we felt. We sat there for a good twenty minutes before Paul told me that he's loved me since we first met and wants us to be together no matter the distance between us. It was the best day of my life.

Even at that age for the past five years, our relationship has been great and going strong.

It took someone clearing their throat for us to break apart. I blushed at the looks mom and Leah were giving us. "If you're done sucking face, do you think you can greet your best friend?" I laugh as I let go of Paul and give Leah a hug.

Paul took my hand in his and we all went to baggage claim to get our bags. Luckily it was only one each. We had the rest of our stuff shipped to the house last week.

"I'm so happy you're here to stay," Paul tells me as we head to his extended cab truck. I smile brightly at him, "Me too."

"Me three," Leah says jumping in making us all laugh. Over the years, Paul and Leah started to actually get along which was great. I didn't like them not getting along.

On the way to La Push we all made small talk about what we're looking forward to this year at school, mom talking to them about Paul's dad and Leah's family, dad leaving to go back over seas; stuff like that.

As soon as we passed the border entering La Push, I felt my heart grow and body relax.

Paul who has yet to release my hand even while driving gave it a squeeze. "Welcome home Gem."

I smile as I take in my surroundings, "I'm home."

**Follow, favorite, but most importantly...review. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the house I nearly ran to the front door. I was so happy to finally be back home and actually get to stay here. I could hear everyone laughing as they got out of the truck.

"I think someone is a little excited," mom tells them.

Leah huffs, "Really? Only a little?" Mom gives a small laugh and playfully smacks Leah on the arm. Mom has always looked at Leah like a second daughter, and vice versa with Leah looking at mom like another mom. It was the same way with me and the Clearwater's.

Thinking of them, I couldn't wait to see them as well. I've always called them mom and dad since we were kids and they never minded. It would always make them smile. Then there was Leah's little brother Seth. He was always like the adorable little brother I never had.

"Hurry up mom!" I whined. I didn't have the key.

"Yeah, that's sexy," Paul chuckles. With that said a thought came to my head. If he thought that was sexy, wait till he sees this. I stomp my foot, cross my arms and pout like a kid throwing a fit. This just made the three of them bust out laughing.

Leah comes up to me and pinches my cheek, "Aww look how cute she is! I have seen six-year-old Gemma in so long." I couldn't hold up the act anymore and started laughing with them.

"Ok baby girl, here's the key," Mom says handing it to me. As I go to bring the key to the key hole, Paul leans over and whispers in my ear, "That was sexy by the way." His husky voice and breath on my neck made me shiver. I look up at him in the corner of my eye and give him a wink before unlocking the door.

As I walk in and turn on the light I scream and fall back into Paul's chest from all the people in the living room screaming 'surprise'. Paul puts his hands on my shoulders and helps me get steady.

"What...what is this?" I stutter. "Your welcome home party," Paul tells me like it's obvious.

I look at mom to see her smiling at me. "You knew about this? Did you know about them coming to get us at the airport as well?" She laughs, "Yes to this, no to the airport. This was all their idea," She says pointing to Leah and Paul. It completely warmed up my heart that the two people I loved the most would do this for me. I pull them both into a hug, "You two are the best!"

I release them and take a look around the room and smile big at seeing who all was actually here. First was Uncle Billy and Jacob; Rachel and Rebecca left for college a few years ago and I heard that Rebecca got married. Aunt Sarah passed about five years ago after getting hit by a drunk driver. That was hard on all of us. I skip over to Uncle Billy sitting in his lap on his wheel chair and Jacob joins wrapping his arms around me.

"It's going to be great having my favorite niece here all the time," Uncle Billy says making me smile. "Hey, I'm your only niece." He laughs, "That's why you're my favorite." I smile at him and go to the next group I couldn't be happier to see, my other family.

"Mom! Dad!" The Clearwater's laugh as they catch me in their arms. "Welcome back sweet heart!" Sue says. "Finally can have both of my girls together for good," Harry says pulling Leah into his side.

"Hey what about me?" I turn to see Seth on the other side of Sue. "Aww looky at my adorable little brother Sethy!" Seth rolls his eyes but smiles, "You know you are the only one I let call me that." He pulls me into a hug, "Welcome home sis!"

After saying hi to the Clearwater's I saw another important man in my life; Paul's dad Jason Lahote. When Paul was eight, his mom asked for a divorce and moved to Tacoma leaving Paul with his dad. He sees her maybe once a year if he's lucky. I absolutely loved his dad. Paul was a spitting image of him. Of course he never accepted me calling him by his name but as dad like I do with Harry. He always knew Paul and I would get together and has no doubt in his mind that one day we'll get married so he already looks at me as a daughter.

"There's my beautiful daughter," Jason says pulling me into his arms. I smile at him, "Hey dad." Paul joins us and smiles at the both of us. Pulling away, Jason puts an arm around my shoulder and looks at his son. "Paul, when are you going to make it official and make her my daughter for real?"

Paul rolls his eyes, "Dad, we still have two years left of school." I smile at Paul. "But she will eventually." I felt my heart skip a beat at my love's words.

Looking at everyone standing in my living room I couldn't help but smile at all of them. These are the people who mean the most to me...well besides my dad who I wish that he could be here more than anything, but at least I have some father figures to look after me.

I then notice someone standing in the background. "Um, I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask. This causes everyone to laugh as Leah takes my hand and leads me over to him. What is going on?

"Gem this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is my best friend and might as well be my sister Gemma."

Wait...did she just say _boyfriend?_ My mouth is hanging open with shock. As if reading my mind, Leah laughs, "Yes, I said boyfriend. Sam and I have been together for a month now. I wanted to tell you when you came back. You have no idea how hard it was to not say anything to you."

I now smile at my best friend letting her know it's ok. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Gemma. Leah talks about you all the time." I smile at his words and look at his extended hand. I give a small laugh and push his hand out of the way earning a confused look from him, but it's wiped away when I pull him into a hug. I pull back after a second and Leah and I laugh at his shocked expression. "Oh, sorry I forgot to warn you that she's a big hugger. She thinks shaking hands is for interviews not meeting important people in the ones she cares about lives."

I nod at Leah's words, "It's true and you are obviously important to Leah here especially if you can put up with her craziness." This caused Leah to flick me in the nose and me poking her in the stomach causing the whole room to laugh. It was always like that with us two.

The next couple of hours were filled with lots of food, laughter, and memories. It was wonderful.

After everyone left, besides Paul; I decided to start unpacking. It was mainly clothes and personal items since I already had a ton of things that always stayed here when going back to Hawaii.

Paul offered to help me unpack and I was thankful. I hated anything to do with packing. I was hanging up some clothes when I hear Paul, "Wow I can't believe you still have this." I turn and smile at the object in his hands.

_Flashback_

_At the age of nine we were back in La Push for Christmas vacation like usual. The family just finished exchanging our gifts. Dad and mom got me a book on song writing; I always am making up new songs, it's something I love as much as the legends. Uncle Billy and Aunt Sarah got me a book on all the legends of our tribe. I was super excited about that, Uncle Billy laughed at my excitement; he knows how much I love them, and Jacob got me a dream catcher._

_Leah's family was out-of-town visiting family at the Makah tribe so we were going to exchange our gifts when she got back tomorrow. _

_There was a knock at our door so I got up to answer it. I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face when I saw it was Paul. I give him a big hug causing him to laugh, "Merry Christmas Gemma." After I pull away I tell him Merry Christmas too. "Are you looking for Jacob?" I ask which was a stupid question since they never talked. Paul was one of my best friends, of course he's here for me. He shakes his head laughing, "No, I came to see you." I couldn't help but feel a little giggly. He held his hand out with a present. I smile but before grabbing it I run inside to grab his._

_He smiled a little bigger when he saw I got him a present too. I open mine first to find a wolf stuff animal. It was a dark silver-gray in color. It was beautiful. I held it tight to my chest hugging it. "It's wonderful! Thank you Paul." His smile got bigger, "Well I know how much you love wolves." "It's perfect. Now open yours." _

_I got him a sketch book. No one besides me and his dad knows how much he loves to draw. He thought his other friends would laugh at him. He mentioned it to me two summers ago but would never show me anything he drew. _

_"Wow this is great, thanks Gemma." I smiled big at him. "Well I better get back to my family." He nods. But before he leaves I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for my wolf." We both are blushing and smiling when I pull away._

_When I get inside, I'm shocked to see the grown ups standing by the door. Mom, Uncle Billy, and Aunt Sarah are smiling but dad is scowling. "Do I need to have a talk with that boy Gemma?" Uh oh they saw everything and he used my full name. "Joseph calm down," mom says putting a hand on his arm, "Paul is a sweet boy." "She's to young to be thinking about boys right now!" This causes Uncle Billy to laugh. _

_"If I recall little brother, you were that age..." Dad growled at him before he could finish. Uncle Billy chuckles and gives me a wink. We head back into the family room to watch Christmas movies. _

_"Where did you get the wolf?" Jacob asks pointing to my gift from Paul as I sit down next to him on the floor. "Um...Paul." He gives me a weird look before turning towards the T.V._

_End flashback_

"Of course I still have him. He's one of my most prized possessions." I say taking the wolf from him and holding him to my chest. I know I probably looked like a child holding the stuffed animal but I was telling the truth.

"Is that because it's a wolf or because I gave it to you?" I smile at my boyfriend, "Both. Plus it was the first time I worked up the courage to kiss your cheek."

Paul smiles that bright smile that I love, puts his hands on my hips pulling me close to him, "Oh yes I remember that. That was the day that I felt that you truly felt the same for me."

"I always felt the same for you silly boy, but yes that was my way of showing you how I felt." Paul leans down bringing his lips on mine in a small, sweet kiss. "How does that make you feel?" Oh he can be so cocky but so can I.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Before he can say anything I attack his lips with a hot passionate kiss that leaves us both breathless. I smile up at Paul to see a dazed look on his face. I giggle and kiss his nose and put my wolf on my bed by my pillows.

As I go to turn around, I'm knocked on the bed with Paul on top of me. I start giggling at the heat in his eyes. "You ok there love?" He grunts in response and starts to attack my neck and I grip his shoulder length hair as my skin start to get hot every where his lips touch.

He eventually lifts his head up and stares into my eyes with his beautiful deep chocolate-brown ones. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asks in a husky voice that makes me shiver. I lean forward and place a small kiss on his lips, "I know."

We haven't slept together yet and we weren't in any rush. But sometimes it did get hard for us like now. Sometimes I wanted him to keep going but I wasn't ready yet. I wanted it to be special and at the right time. Especially not when my mom is down stairs.

"Ok, well I need to get going. Dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow. He said he'll make your favorite." I smile big, "His ribs and special mashed potatoes?" Paul chuckles at my excitement, "Wouldn't be anything else."

I walk with him to his truck after he said by to my mom. He leans against the driver side door pulling me close. "I can't tell you how happy I am that I get to see you everyday and not have to worry about you leaving after a certain amount of time."

"Me too. It feels amazing to be home and to be here with you. I love you."

He smiles big at me and brings his lips to mine.

"I love you too Gem."

**Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Thank you to my first reviewer Wendy. I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far. This chapter is dedicated to you hun.**

**Also a big thank you for all the follows and favorites I'm getting. You all are wonderful!**

Chapter 3

The summer was spent consistently with Paul and Leah. You never seen me without one or the other. I also got to know Sam a lot better since he was always with Leah unless we were having girl time. He would be graduating this year since he's a year older than us.

I've never seen Leah as happy as she was with Sam. I could tell that they were deeply in love. I couldn't be happier for my sister. She never said anything but I was always able to tell that she wanted what Paul and I had. Paul was happy for her as well. We would always do double dates, or hang out together on the beach.

As much as I loved all of us hanging out, it was always my favorite time when it was just Paul and I. We were always laughing and having fun together. Things were still pretty heated with us but still didn't go to far. Of course my mom had to have _the talk_ with me again but she said that dad was the one who is pressuring her to make sure his precious gem keeps her innocence.

_The Talk_

_I was laying across bed working on a song when I hear a small tapping on the door. I look up and smile when I see my mom. We've bonded a lot more since we've been back. I think it's because for once we are both extremely happy to be back. I know she wouldn't admit it to dad but I know that like me, she knows where her real home is._

_"Hey sweetie, mind if I come in?" I smile at her sitting up making room for her, "Sure."_

_She takes my song book into her hands and skims over the lyrics that I have so far. It's a song I've been working on for me and Paul but I still haven't gotten it just right. _

_"This is beautiful so far," She tells me._

_I shrug my shoulders, "I've been working on it for so long. I can't seem to get it just right. I've had songs done in a day but this one...ahh it's just aggravating."_

_She laughs, "It's because you're so much in love with him sweetie that it makes your brain kind of go into mush. I use to write poetry all the time but when it came to write something about your dad, it took me forever."_

_"Really?"_

_She nods, "Yes really. You'll eventually get it and when it's done, it will be a beautiful piece and Paul will absolutely love it."_

_I sigh, "I really hope so."_

_"Speaking of Paul..." She became hesitant. This caught my attention._

_"Mom what's wrong?"_

_She sighs, "I know we've had _the talk_ before but..."_

_"Mom please don't tell me that we're going to have this talk again."_

_She laughs, "I'm sorry sweetie but your father is stressing about you two. In his exact words, 'I'm not there to make sure she stays out of trouble. You need to have the talk with her. I will not have my precious gem lose her innocence to that boy.'"_

_"Does he not like Paul or trust us?" I ask nervously ._

_"No, no sweetie, he likes Paul he just knows how...um...teenage hormones get and that it can be difficult to fight temptation."_

_I couldn't help but giggle. "Mom, I'm still a virgin and don't plan on having sex for a while."_

_She seems to release a breath that she was holding. "I'm glad to hear that but I still want you to be careful and I know its hard, but try to wait until you're married."_

_"We will when it comes to that time mom I promise. But can you honestly tell me you waited until you and dad were married?" _

_She bit her lip and turned away. "Uh huh that's what I though," I say giggling. _

_"Ok we didn't wait but I want you to still be careful and wait as long as possible please."_

_I pull her into a hug, "Of course mom and tell daddy to stop stressing, I will always be his precious little gem." We both start laughing. _

Paul's face was priceless when I told him about that. He didn't really have _the talk _talk with his dad. He just gave him a box of condoms saying, "unless you plan on making me a grandfather while you're still in school, wrap it." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jason definitely had a way with words.

School was going to be starting soon and I was getting more and more excited the closer it got. No one else was as excited as me but they were happy to have me going back with them.

Paul, Leah, Sam, Jared, and I were on the beach talking about school. "I don't know about everyone else but I'm anxious to see how Paul's fan club is going to react seeing him with his arms around Gem. They are going to pitch a fit." This had Sam and Jared laughing.

"Fan club?" I ask looking at Paul.

"It's nothing, just a bunch of girls who think they can get with me. They've been heavily informed that I'm not available but they can't take a hint." He explains shrugging his shoulders. I wasn't worried. I know Paul would never do anything to hurt me.

"It also doesn't help that they have never seen the so-called girlfriend they're always hearing about so they have a hard time believing him," Jared says, "But I bet their jaws will be hanging open when they see you two together."

"Yes, it will be quite entertaining," Sam chuckles.

"Well, I can't wait to make them all jealous," I say leaning into Paul. "So Sam are you excited to be a senior?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I'm just looking forward to finally finishing school."

The guys nod in agreeing. "Yeah, you're lucky you only have one year left while we still have two," Jared wines.

We all laugh at his pitiful face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent out there in the sun.

Starting tomorrow we would all be back in school and I couldn't wait.

**Please review my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I'm having a fantastic day and decided that you all deserve a second chapter today. Please make my day end on an even greater note with some reviews please.**

Chapter 4

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

I groan as I turn off my alarm. I sit up stretching out my muscles. Looking over at my alarm I huff when I see it saying 6AM. School didn't start until 7:30 but I had to get my morning routines started again.

I change into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and head down stairs into the living room. I play my yoga playlist on my Ipod which consist of soft instrumental music as I start my sun salutations. I did yoga almost everyday but on school days I always did it first thing in the morning. I like starting a school day stress free. I feel like my day will always go smoother when I do it.

Once finished I take a quick hot shower. I dress in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a purple flowy top and black greek sandles. I let my hair dry in its natural waves that fell into the middle of my back and put on a little bit of maschera to make my eyes pop a little more than usual.

After I was all dressed, I meet mom in the kitchen for breakfast which consisted of french toast and fresh squeezed orange juice. When I place my empty plate and glass in the sink, we turn towards the front door when we hear a car horn go off.

"That would be your boy," Mom says making me smile. She hands me my backpack and kisses my forehead, "Have a great first day."

"I will," I tell her as I head to the door.

I smile big when I see my very sexy boyfriend leaning against the passenger door of his truck.

"Good morning beautiful, ready for your first day?" I stand on my toes and kiss him, "Most definitely, you ready to watch your fan club freak out?"

He chuckles, "More than anything. Can't wait to finally get them off my back." He opens the door helping me in. "What do you expect Paul, you're hot!" He laughs, "Well babe, you are very sexy yourself and wouldn't doubt that you get a fan club of your own." This makes me giggle, "Well I have all that I want in the world right here," I say giving him one more kiss before he shuts my door.

It took no more than five minutes to get to the school from my house. Paul pulls in right beside Jared's car where Leah and Sam are waiting with him.

As soon as I step out I hear a few gasps. Hearing it too, the gang turns to see a couple of girls with their mouth hanging open staring at me. They close their mouths and start to scowl when the see Paul and I link hands.

Leah doesn't even try to hide her laugh at the girls faces. Sam buries his face in her neck trying to hide his laugh but it was pointless.

"Oh today is going to be great!" Jared cheers making me laugh.

Once we actually get into the school, it was worse with the stares and looks the girls were giving us. Even some guys looked jealous. I look up at Paul to see a very proud look on his face. Oh he is so cocky but I still love every bit of him. This makes me giggle and causes him to look down at me. He gives me that bright smile and kisses the side of my head as we head into homeroom which we luckily had together.

As we took our seats, I could feel everyone's eyes on us and could even hear the whispers but I didn't care one bit.

Homeroom went by pretty fast then Paul and I had to split. We only had homeroom and English together. The rest I had with Leah, I also had English with Jared. With Sam being a senior, he had no classes with us but we did share lunch since juniors and seniors shared first lunch period together while freshmen and sophomores had second.

The day went rather quickly and the looks and whispers never stopped but I was able to tune them out pretty well. Paul made sure that he showed that I was his and he was mine any chance we got by holding my hand, pulling me in close, kisses either on the side of the head, lips, or on the hand, leaning in to whisper into my ear; things like that. And you know what? I loved every bit of it.

Today was the best first day of school I _ever_ had. Along with being with Paul and Leah, all my classes were great and the syllabus didn't look to bad. I'm not super brainy or anything but I am pretty smart. Dad always said it was something that came natural for our family. We didn't have to try to be smart, it just always came to us.

I never planned to go a fancy college or anything after graduating. Mom always assumed I would want to go to school for music and become a song writer for today's singers but as much as I love writing songs, that's not what I wanted to do. Yes, I love writing my songs but it's just something I enjoy to do for me. My songs are for me to share but not with the world. What I want to do after graduating is to become a historian for our tribe and eventually join the council.

Dad and Uncle Billy always loved the idea saying I would be perfect for it especially how I am with the legends. Plus with our family name, it would take almost nothing for me to join the council. Props for being a Black.

Since it was the first day, we had no homework which was awesome. So after school I went to hang out with Paul at his house and more than likely stay for dinner.

One of my favorite things at his house was that he still had a Nintendo 64 in very good condition. Yeah they have all those fancy game consuls today but nothing beats the classics. Our favorite game to play together was Mario Kart; I was always Yoshi and he was Donkey Kong. I would beat him seventy percent of the time and I loved it when he got frustrated from losing.

I just won first place on the last track earning me the first place trophy. I stood up doing my little happy dance while Paul pouted. "How is it that you always win?" I lean over getting nose to nose with him, "Don't you know my love? I'm the best!" I cheer and squeal as he pulls me into his lap tickling me.

When he finally lets me catch my breath, I notice Jason leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen with an amused look on his face.

"Hey dad!" I say from Paul's lap.

"Hey sweetie, kicking my son's butt in Mario Kart again I see." Paul grumbles at his father's words causing us both to laugh. "Yes, sir!"

"Are you staying for dinner?" I shrug, "Depends on what you're making."

"I was planning on grilling some steaks, does that sound good?" At the mentioning of steaks, my stomach started to growl causing Paul and his dad to start laughing.

"Does that answer your question?" Paul laughs to his dad.

After a nice dinner with Paul and Jason, Paul drove me home. "It was great having you at school today. You actually made it worth going." I smile up at my boyfriend as we lean against his truck outside my house.

"Believe me, it was the best time for me too. Thank you for making the rest of my day just as wonderful." He leans down and kisses me. "I will always make everyday wonderful you babe."

After one last kiss, I head inside to see mom in the living room watching her favorite show, Law & Order SVU.

"How was your first day?" She asks after putting the TV on mute.

"It was the best first day ever. All my classes are going to be a breeze this year and I have either Paul or Leah in every one of my classes."

"That's wonderful sweetie."

I give her a kiss on the cheek as I head up stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Today really was a perfect day and I think it was the first time I ever went to bed with a smile on my face from just a great first day of school.

**See that really pretty box below? Click it and leave a review. Your thoughts mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 5

Time was starting to fly faster than I knew it. It seems like I just started going to La Push High and now it's almost time for Halloween.

I couldn't be happier that today was Saturday which meant I was totally sleeping in. School was easy enough but the work load was still a lot. I've even been helping Paul, Leah, even Jared in some of our classes. I didn't mind helping them but it was taking a bit out of me.

The sun has been up for a while but I'm was staying in bed. I hear a knock on my door but I ignore it and pull the blanket over my head, snuggling into my pillow. That didn't stop the knocking though. After not answering I hear the door open.

"Gem, sweetie you need to get up," Mom says shaking me lightly.

I groan, "Mom it's Saturday. Please let me sleep," I say pulling the blanket around me tighter.

"Fine if that's what you want."

"Yes thank you. Wake me up for lunch."

"Ok, I'll just tell your dad you rather sleep in then to video chat with him."

I froze for a split second before slinging the blanket off of me and taking off down stairs to the kitchen. But stupid me didn't give my legs a chance to wake up so I slid down the last five steps bouncing on my butt on every step all the way to the floor.

Unknown to me, the laptop was turned toward the stairs with the chat already on with my dad. I heard his deep chuckle and snapped my head up. Not caring what just happened, I close the distance between me and the computer and smile brightly at my dad.

"Hey daddy!"

He shakes his head still laughing, "I see fall is in season." I stick my tongue at him, "Haha very funny."

"I'm sorry Gem, that wasn't funny at all..." I nod thanking him. "It was hilarious!"

"DADDY!" I whine making him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry baby girl, you know that I love you."

For the next ten minutes we caught up. I haven't had a video chat with him in over a month. After he said bye to mom and signed off, I couldn't fight the tears I didn't realize I was holding back.

I feel mom wrap her arms around me, "I know sweetie, I miss him too." I sniff, "It's just so hard mom. Why out of everything did he have to go into the Army? It just gets harder and harder. Doesn't he miss us?" I felt childish for the fit I was having but like I said before, I'm a huge daddy's girl.

"Gemma, you know your dad wanted to do something bigger than himself and that was helping out our country. He loves you more than anything, he hates leaving you but this is his job."

I nod, "I know it is...I just wish he was home."

"I do too. Now why don't you take a shower and I'll make us something to eat. Remember everyone is coming over so ya'll can figure out what ya'll are doing for your costumes."

My eyes went wide, "I completely forgot!" I stood from my chair and ran towards the stairs, this time being more careful.

When I was almost done eating the omelet mom made, I heard the front door open and several foot steps make their way through the house. I smile when I see Leah followed by Sam, Paul, and Jared enter the kitchen.

"Good morning star shine, the Earth says hello!" Leah says patting my head before taking a seat next to me. "Watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ again Lele?" I hear Sam grumble at that, "She made me watch it with her for like the one hundredth time." I couldn't help but laugh. You wouldn't think that that movie was Leah's favorite. Like every other girl, she loves Johnny Depp but she just finds this movie absolutely hilarious.

"That's what you do for the one's you love," I say taking another bite of my food.

I feel someone tilt my head back and kisses my forehead. I smile at Paul when he pulls away. "Good morning beautiful, have a good morning?" Before I could answer mom had to put her two cents in, "If you consider sliding down the stairs on your butt good." I shot her the evilest glare I could master. I didn't want anyone else to know about that...it was embarrassing!

That caught everyone's attention, they looked from her to me waiting for me to explain. After I finished explaining what happened, the room was filled with laughter. And it didn't help that when I got up to put my plate in the sink that I was walking kind of funny because my butt hurt.

"Aww my poor baby, do I need to kiss it and make it better?" Paul asks coming up behind me just to get hit in the head with a dish towel by my mom.

"Paul Lahote, don't talk like that in front of me," She tried to scowl at him but had trouble hiding her smile. "Sorry mom," he says smiling back at her.

We were now all congregated in the living room trying to figure out what to be for the Halloween party we were going to be throwing on the beach. So far Paul has rejected my suggestions of Alice & the mad hatter, Raggady Ann & Andy, and Pochohatus & John Smith. This is our first Halloween together and it was becoming a pain in my behind...literally.

"What do you think about a cop and inmate?" Leah asked Sam, "You can be the cop." Sam thought about it and like the idea. "Inmate or prostitute Lele?" Her eyes seemed to light up but before she could say anything Sam jumped it. "No prostitute! I don't think I will be able to stand all the guys staring at you half-naked." Leah pouted a little, "Ok...how about a sexy inmate, I'll be more cover." Sam nodded agreeing with her. Great at least they know what they're doing.

"What about you Jared?" Sam asks him. Jared was going with Alicia, a girl in our algebra class. "Alicia wants us to be an angel and devil," Jared shrugs. I perse my lips, Jared isn't really a devil type but I guess there was no arguing with Alicia.

"I HAVE IT!" Paul yells making the rest of us jump. I smack his shoulder, "God, Paul don't yell like that."

"I'm sorry but you are going to love my idea!" I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "Red Riding Hood...well _sexy_ red riding hood and the big bad wolf." If I could smile any bigger, I just did.

"I LOVE that idea!" I say just as excited as him.

"It's very fitting," Leah agrees.

"Ok let's head to Port Angeles and go find our costumes the party is next weekend and we want to get them before their all gone," Jared says getting up with us following behind him.

...

_Halloween Party_

Around seven o'clock the party was in full swing and everyone looked awesome. We had a bonfire going, random skeletons coming up out of the sand, a couple of big spiders, and a manikin that we wrapped in toilet paper to make a mummy. We had to get that after the guys were horse playing in the store while buying costumes at and fell into it breaking an arm and leg. Boys.

One of Paul's friends from the football team let us borrow his big speakers so we had something loud enough for the music. We had a little bit of everything playing. We also had a couple of tables of snacks and drinks, nothing alcoholic.

Surprisingly Paul, Sam, and Jared were very strict on that. They informed everyone that if anyone was caught bringing any, they were gone. They even threatened that we know Chief Swan and have his number in our phones and we won't hesitate to call him. Well, I was the only one who really did. Charlie Swan and Uncle Billy have been best friends since before I was born. I would sometimes hang out with his daughter Bella when she visited but it's been years since she last came up. Charlie was a real nice guy and reminded me a lot of Uncle Billy. I guess when to friends hang out for so long they act alike...like me and Leah.

Right now I was sitting on Paul's lap on one of the logs in front of the fire chatting away with some of his buddies. Leah and Sam, and Jared and his date were off somewhere, probably dancing. They were talking about some fight that happened at school yesterday. I really wasn't paying all that much attention but made sure that I didn't look bored and miserable. I wasn't going to be one of those types of girlfriends that made their boyfriends feel bad cause they didn't care about what they were talking about.

Suddenly one of my most recent favorite songs came on and I got super excited jumping off Paul's lap. "Oh my gosh I _love_ this song! You have to dance with me!" I say grabbing his hand trying to pull him up...trying being the key word here. He had a very amused look on his face along with his buddies. "I'm really not in the mood to dance right now babe. I just ate so I have to wait forty-five minutes." Oh he is such a smart ass.

I release his hand, "Fine," I turn to his friends knowing exactly how to get my way, "Would any of you boys care to dance?" All four of them jumped up making me giggle and this seemed to aggravate Paul...good!

"I don't think so, come on babe," Paul says taking my hand leading me to where everyone is dancing but not before sending his friends a glare that made them laugh.

"That wasn't right," he says in my ear as our hips sway together. I laugh, "Neither were you. Can't dance because you just ate? Seriously?" He just gives that amazing smile that I love so much. "Touche."

As we danced I got lost into the moment being in Paul's arms, moving as one. This is the first time we've ever had a chance to be like this; being together, dancing at a party. It was amazing. I look up at Paul to see him already looking at me with love in his eyes. I can tell that he was thinking the same thing. He leans down and captures my lips with his. It started out as a soft sweet kiss, but it heated up pretty quickly.

I didn't realize how long we were like that until the sound of people wolf whistling at us broke us apart. Paul and I just look at each other smiling and start dancing when the next song came on.

The party went on until midnight. Some people were nice enough to stay and help clean up. I was getting all the decorations up while the Paul and Jared were putting the fire out. That's when I noticed that Leah and Sam were gone. When was the last time I even seen them? I shrug it off, they must have left earlier but just to make sure she's ok, I grab my phone and send a quick text.

Once everything was cleaned up, we left. I felt like a zombie walking to the car, all the preparations for tonight and all the dancing took a lot out of me. I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I felt someone lay me down in my bed. I open my eyes a little to see Paul taking my shoes off and pulling my blanket over me. I smile contently and snuggle into my pillow.

Paul chuckles softly and kisses the side of my head and whispers, "I love you," into my ear making me fall into a nice deep sleep.

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top send me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

** Thank you so much for the review Little Misses, this chapter is for you.**

**This is one of the chapters I was really looking forward to. A huge Gem and Leah sisterly bonding moment. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Also I want to point out that no one is a wolf yet but things will change soon. Please be patient, I want to give you the unknown story mainly for Sam and Leah along with Gemma and Paul.**

Chapter 6

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I doooo_

Without pulling the blankets from over my head, I reach out to my nightstand for my phone at Leah's ringtone.

"Morning Lele," I yawn into the phone.

"My beautiful sparkling Gem! How are you this morning."

I froze, pulled the phone away to make sure that this was indeed Leah, "Are you stoned?"

She giggles in response..._giggles..._my best friend, hard ass Leah Clearwater just GIGGLED!

"Of course I'm not silly."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" I ask suspiciously.

I hear her sigh but is still in this weird happy mood, "Just meet me at our spot in ten minutes, I'll bring breakfast." Before I could say anything she hangs up. What the hell is wrong with her? I've never _ever_ heard her talk like that. And beautiful sparkling Gem? Really?

Knowing the best way to get some answers, I get out of bed to get dressed. Walking past my full body mirror I had to do a double take when I realized I was still in my Red Riding Hood costume. Then I remembered that Paul tucked me in and I smile remember last night; of course he wasn't going to undress me but he was nice enough to take off my shoes.

After shedding the costume and slipping on a pair of holey jeans, a neon green tank top, and my neon green and blue running shoes, then head to our spot.

Our spot wasn't anything super fancy or anything, just a place that Leah and I called our own. Somewhere to get away for the guys and parents. Going into the forest in my back yard, I walk until I hit the small pond, go left to where an egg shaped boulder sits on the bank, turn in about a forty-five degree's to the left until I reach the random oak tree. Looking up, I notice Leah hasn't made it here yet so I go ahead and climb the tree where there were a couple of knots that I use to help me reach the branches.

Leah and I found this tree when we were ten. As far as we know, it's the only oak tree in the forest. No idea how it came to being here but we claimed it as our own saying that our ancestors planted it for us so many years ago knowing that we would find it. No one, not our parents, Seth, Jacob, even our boyfriends knew about this. This was all ours.

I lean against _my_ branch, yes my branch my name is sloppily carved into it, and lean against the trunk waiting for my crazy best friend. I close my eyes taking in the sounds around me; the wind blowing through the trees, the birds whistling, little critters moving on the ground, and I could even hear the waves in the far distance. This was heaven to me, one of the things I loved most about being here.

"Oh Gem my darling sister!" I open my eyes and look down to see a bright smiling, beaming Leah looking at me. Ok she is really starting to creep me out. She has been really happy since she's been with Sam...but nothing like this.

She holds up her one of hands showing me brown paper bag, "Catch!" I carefully catch the bag without falling out of the tree as Leah makes her way up. I take a closer look at the bag to see a very familiar hand writing on the bag, Sue's that says 'Enjoy! Love, mom'

I smile knowing exactly what's in it. Opening the bag my stomach growls at the sight of Sue's homemade doughnuts. These things were to die for. I will definitely have to swing by and thank her later. I start shoving my face not realizing just how hungry I was until I feel the bag get yanked away. Snapping my head towards Leah I give her a glare. "What? I haven't eaten yet, I was waiting to share them with you." She says with her Leah attitude that I know and love. _There she is!_

Not wanting to wait any longer I ask, "So what has you in this crazy, scary, happy mood this morning?" She turns to me and smiles, "What? I can't be happy because I feel like it?"

"Leah, I've known you since we were born. Our parents were best friends, hell we were born two minutes apart! We are practically twins without sharing the same blood. I know you and you have never and I mean NEVER have been this happy especially because you feel like it."

She nods her head, "Yeah you're right. Well I guess I should tell you."

I look at her waiting but she decides to just slowly eat the doughnut her hand. Is she kidding me right now?

"LEAH!"

She chuckles, "Ok ok, I'm sorry." She takes her last bite and turns to face me the best she can on her branch. "Sam and I..." She stops and I wave my hand at her to continue, "You and Sam what?" She takes a dreamy like sigh, "We had sex last night."

I literally almost just fell out of the tree. Did she just say they had _sex_? They've only been together for like six months! Paul and I have been together for five and a half years and we're still waiting. I'm in complete and utter shock.

"I know you can't believe it, I still can't believe it," She looks me in the eyes and she is absolutely glowing, she looked really beautiful like this, "But Gem, it was amazing and so beautiful."

I had so many questions to ask her and I know she would be more than willing to answer, we tell each other _everything_!

"How did it happen? What was it like? Did it hurt? Was it awkward at all? You were _safe _right?"

She starts to laugh at all my questions especially how I really emphasized the last one. I can't imagine a pregnant Leah.

"Yes, we were safe so don't worry about that." I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Things just got really heated between us at the party and next thing I know we were at his place. His mom was out on a date and wouldn't be back until late so we didn't have to worry about anyone walking in. It was a little awkward at first since it was the first time a guy has seen me naked but it didn't last to long with how he looked at me with so much adoration in his eyes, like I was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen."

I couldn't help but put my hand over my heart at that, it was beautiful. I hope when the time does come, Paul will look at me the same way.

"It hurt at first but after a while it just felt...amazing. The feeling is indescribable. It was beautiful."

"Wow," I say which kind of came out as a whisper. Now I fully understand why she is so...un-Leah like this morning but she deserves to be like this. I'm even slightly jealous that she got to make love to the guy she loves before me but Paul and I know that we really aren't ready yet.

"Yeah, you will really understand the full jist of it when the time comes for you and Paul."

I don't say anything but nod.

"So how was the rest of the party?" After finding out when exactly she left was I told her about Paul and Jared trying to break dance which didn't work to well with the sand; a couple of guys taking their dates to the water throwing them in and running away. I even told her about Paul bringing me home and tucking me in. She actually awed at me saying how sweet that was.

I guess the _new_ Leah is going to be more sincere to things like this. It's definitely going to take some getting use to but I kind of like her like this.

We spent the rest of the morning there until lunch rolled around and we decided to have a best friends day. So we didn't have to worry about Seth bothering us, no matter how adorable he is, we went to my house to eat a ton of junk food and watch our favorite movies.

While watching _The Notebook_, I look over at Leah to see a different look on her face than she's ever had before while watching this. I wish I could describe the look but it's so hard. It's so un-Leah but it warmed my heart so much. I was so undeniably happy for my best friend, my sister. I hope nothing will ever take this away from her.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Also, Leah's ringtone is **_**Best Friend**_** by Weezer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's**

**Thank you so much to AlanaLubberts and DarkHorse6969 for the reviews; I'm so happy you both love it! This chapter is for you my lovelies!**

Chapter 7

Thanksgiving and Christmas flew right on by in the blink of an eye and before we knew it, it was February and getting close to Valentine's Day. I don't think a school year has ever gone by so fast for me. Paul and I's relationship has never been stronger and I don't think I could have ever fallen more in love with him.

A lot of people always say those who spent more of their relationship in a long distance one never works out to well but I never listened to them. I've seen it happen my whole life between my mom and dad and they are the two happiest, most in love people I've ever seen. I always tell myself that I want a love like that for me and Paul and that's what it feels like between us.

At school girls still didn't stop with the stares and whispering about me and were always trying to throw themselves at Paul but we didn't let it get to us and Paul will always brush them off. I couldn't help but smile every time one of them would stomp their foot when they didn't get their way. I wasn't jealous because I know that Paul wanted me and only me.

Paul on the other hand has become a very jealous boyfriend. He gets jealous _all _the time and it doesn't go well with his hot-headedness. Once, a guy held open a door for me and I said thank you like any well-mannered girl would do and what does Paul do? He punches him in the face. Like I said, he's _very_ jealous. But you know what? I don't mind it. I love it when he's jealous, I don't know why but it makes me feel even more wanted.

I know that we're only still in high school but we know that we are all that we are ever going to want. We won't let anyone or anything come between us.

Since this would be our first Valentine's actually together, I was hoping that tonight would special. What we usually did every year was video chat over a meal together. We would always send each other our little gifts but not this year. I wanted to have my song finished for us so I could sing it to him but I swear this song is going to be the death of me.

So instead I decided to make him a scrapbook of us. There were pictures of us from when we were just babies together all the way to today; I even got some screen shots of our video chats. I couldn't be happier that Paul wasn't one of those guys who hated taking pictures. He would sometimes be the one to grab the camera and take pictures of us. There were also hand written letters and emails that he sent me. I wrote down all the important dates inside like: our first meeting, first initiated kiss (from me), being locked in the shed becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, first kiss, etc. I worked on this for almost a month. If he didn't like...no..._love_ this I will have to kick his ass.

I was working on my English paper when there was a knock on the door. Mom was working at the diner so I went to answer it. Mom didn't really need to work but she needed something to help keep her occupied and busy during the day or she would go crazy.

When I open the door, there was no one there. Strange, they only knocked that one time. As I go to close the door I look down and see a beautiful arrangement of daisies. I pick them up and see that there is a card that read:

_My beautiful Gem,_

_Tomorrow night,_

_Me & you,_

_The holiday of love._

_Be ready for me at 6._

_I love you._

_-P_

I smiled big as I looked around to see if I could see him anywhere but didn't. I sit the flowers on the coffee table taking one of them out. I had to add this to the scrapbook. I brought the daisy to my nose smelling it on my way to my room. I absolutely loved daisies. Other girls loved roses or like Leah loved lilies, but not me, I loved daisies. Their so simple and beautiful, such a happy flower. Everyone always looks at me like I'm a little strange when I say that they're a happy flower but come on, you can't not look at a daisy and not feel happy.

Dad always said I loved them so much because I too was like a daisy. I didn't need much to make me happy, just the simple things; I too was beautiful and that I always made people happy.

Thinking about him made my heart sink a little. I got to talk to him last week but still missed him like crazy. He gets to go on leave at the end of April which is great but I wish it was sooner. My eighteenth birthday was April sixteenth and wish he would be here to help celebrate it with me.

Once upstairs I turn to the last blank page of the scrapbook and tape the daisy and the card inside. _"There, it's now complete"_ I tell myself smiling.

"Gemma sweetie, you home?" I hear mom call from downstairs as I close the book. "Yeah," I call back heading to where she is.

"Hey mom," I say sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, where did these beautiful flowers come from?" She asks pointing at the coffee table. I smile big at her, "Paul, there was a card telling me to be ready tomorrow at six."

"Aww that's sweet. Do you know what you're going to wear?" I froze. Why didn't I think of that? Tomorrow is Valentine's day and I should have thought that I would need to have something ready.

"I take your silence as a no," she giggles. "Come on, I have something for you." I follow her to her room and sit on her bed as she goes to her closet.

"I saw this last month while I was shopping with Sue and had to get it for you. It's one of your birthday presents but I think you could use it now," She says handing me a beautifully wrapped purple box.

I smile up at her before ripping it open excitedly. When I got the lid off I froze, inside was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was royal purple, lacy, and went about mid-thigh. The sleeves were just the lace that goes to just above my elbows.

"Mom...this is just...wow. Mom this is beautiful and perfect." I lay it on her bed and wrap my arms around her, "Thank you so much, I love it." She smiles down at me, "I knew you would love it."

Picking up the dress I take it to my room hanging it up. I couldn't wait to wear it for Paul tomorrow.

_Valentines Day_

I woke up this morning more excited than the day I was moving back. Tonight was mine and Paul's big Valentine's date. All day I was singing and dancing around the house. Mom would just sit back and laugh at me.

During lunch we got a huge surprise, two sets of flowers were delivered; a dozen of leg stem white roses for mom and a bouquet of daisies for me, but not as big as the ones from Paul. Once we bring them inside and read the cards, we both start crying.

Mine said:

_My Precious Little Gem,_

_I love and miss you like crazy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_-Dad_

_P.S. Tell Paul to keep his hands to himself._

I giggled a little at the P.S.. I look at mom to see her also smiling through her tears. I go to her and read over her shoulder.

_My one and only Lenna,_

_My world, my love, my soul mate,_

_Without you I'm nothing._

_I love you more than the all the stars in the universe._

_Miss you beautiful._

_Love,_

_Joseph_

I smile at dad's words. He really loved mom and she did too. Their love is so beautiful.

We were really surprised with these, we really didn't expect him to have our favorite flowers delivered to us. He had to have had this arranged before he left. Sneaky sneaky man.

"Your dad is really something," mom says softly. I nod, "Yeah, he's the best."

Around four I decided I should go take a nice long hot shower to start getting ready. I wanted to make sure my legs were silky smooth since I would be showing a lot of legs with my dress. Mom helped me do the smokey eye look to my eyes. I don't really wear makeup besides maschera. She pulled my hair into a side low pony tail do with my curls going over my right shoulder.

After slipping on my dress I put on a pair of black strappy heals, and diamond stud earrings that Paul gave me for Christmas. I give myself one more look over in the mirror and smiled. I don't think I have ever felt so beautiful.

Grabbing my black clutch I head down stairs and when mom sees me I can see her fighting back the tears. "You look beautiful sweetheart. Paul is a lucky man." I smile at her. Looking at the clock it's 5:55, five more minutes and he'll be here. That's when I remember Paul's gift, I left it upstairs. I hurry back to my room being careful on the stairs with my heals, ever since I fell down them I've been more cautious.

I grab the black gift back with red tissue paper hanging out the top and make my way back downstairs. When I reach the bottom I was unaware of the extra presence until I hear a sharp intake of breath. Looking up I see Paul next to mom with his hand over his chest and mouth hanging open slightly; I feel my face heat up with a blush. He was wearing black dress slacks and a red button up, he looked amazing!

Mom laughs at Paul's face and lifts her hand up to close his mouth. I notice his face tint a little red at mom closing his mouth. He closes the distance between us and lightly kisses my lips. "Wow Gem...you look...wow." I feel my face heat up even more, I don't think I've ever seen him so lost with words before. "Thanks, you look wow too." He gives me that bright smile I love so much and guides me to the door.

"You two have fun. No later than one," Mom tells us and we both say 'yes ma'am'.

"So what is the plan tonight?" I ask after we start driving. He looks over at me giving me a smirk, "It's a surprise."

Knowing he wouldn't tell me anymore, we made small talk the rest of the way. Once we stop, I take in my surroundings I notice that we're just pulled a little off of the road. "Um why did we stop?" He just smiles and gets out walking around to my door. I take his extended hand as he helps me out of the truck and go down a small trail that you wouldn't see if you weren't looking for it.

Where on Earth is he taking me?

After walking for a couple of minutes we come to a clearing that absolutely takes my breath away. We were on top of a cliff and in the middle of the opening was a beautiful set up. He had a table set for two and a blanket spread out to one side with a basket and rose petals were everywhere; and if the setting couldn't get anymore beautiful, the sun would begin to set soon.

"Paul...this is beautiful," I say walking around taking everything in.

"No, _you_ are beautiful." I turn and give him a smile. He goes to the table and pulls out one of the chairs, I make my way over to him and sit down as he pushes me in. He uncovers our dishes as he sits down in front of me and lights an old fashion lantern that's in the middle of the table.

"You made your roast?" I asked in surprise. Paul rarely ever cooks cause...well he's not the best at it. The one thing he can cook is his roast. It's so tender and just melts in your mouth. "Yeah, I wanted tonight to be special and know how much you love it." I smile at him and take one of his hands that sitting on the table, "I do love it, but I love you more."

Giving me that bright smile, "I love you too, Gem."

Over the course of dinner we talked about anything and everything. I love how we could just talk and never get bored with each other.

After we were finished eating, Paul led us to the blanket as the sun was almost completely set. As we get situated I hand him his present, "I really hope you like it, I worked really hard on it." He gives me that face that says, 'I'll like anything from you.'

As he pulls the scrapbook out and flips through it his eyes go wide. "I can't believe you did this Gem. This is amazing," he says really excited. I scoot closer to him and we look through it together laughing at some of the pictures and some of the crazy things that he wrote. When he reached the end he smiled at seeing the daisy and card that he sent me yesterday. Closing the book he turns to me and looks at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Gem, this is the greatest gift I have ever gotten, thank you so much," He leans in and kisses me with so much passion that it made me feel dizzy. When he pulls away I whine not wanting him to stop. He chuckles, "Oh don't start, don't you want your present?" With him mentioning that I sit up straighter and he pulls out a rectangular box from under the blanket handing it over to me.

I open the lid with shakey hands and am completely blown away with whats inside. Inside the box was the most beautiful gold necklace with a charm that had two wolves together. Paul takes the necklace out of the box and holds it up to put it on me. Once he fastens it around my neck he lifts up the charm to show me the back of it where there was an engraving of our initials.

"Paul, this is the most beautiful thing. It must have costed you..." He puts a finger over my lips, "Hey don't worry about that. I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." I smile with tears in my eyes, "You didn't have to do that, I already know Paul. I love you so much."

"I love you Gem. I want you to know I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will _always_ be yours. And...you will _always _ be mine."

A silent tear rolled down my cheek at his beautiful words. I lean in to kiss him but before connecting our lips I whisper, "I _will_ always be yours." He smiles brightly before closing the rest of the distance between us which turns into an extremely hot make out session.

I couldn't be happier or more in love with Paul than I am right now. Today went even better than I expect or dreamed.

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top send me a review. I'm working so hard on this and would LOVE to hear what you thought about it. Reviews mean more to us authors than anything. Trust me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Ok first off I want to say I wanted to cry with tears of joy. I woke up with my number of reviews doubled from when I went to bed. That is absolutely AMAZING! Thank you so much MadisonClark and Sarahmichellegellarfan1. You two are so wonderful and this chapter is for both of you!**

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: I know you think that their ready but there is a point that I'm making with having them wait and you'll understand when the time finally comes. **

**A/N: To all my author friends who are reading this, MadisonClark is doing a twilight co-writing story that sounds like a lot of fun. Check out her page if you are interested.**

**Now without further wait, here's the next chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

_Everything is moving so fast._

_Trees are flying by and I'm dodging them with ease._

_The wind hitting my face feels amazing._

_But I realize that I'm not running,_

_I'm not doing anything but holding on tightly to something underneath me._

_I look down and I see a large amount of silver-gray fur._

_What..._

"GEMMA GEMMA GEMMA!"

I scream at the surprise of someone jumping up and down on my bed screaming which also results me falling hard on the floor face down.

The laughter above my head immediately let's me know that it's my pain in the ass best friend/sister.

I groan as I lift myself off the floor rubbing my forehead. "What the hell Leah!" She just laughs a little harder at me. "What on Earth is so important that you have to come in here at," I look at my alarm to see the time, "not even seven in the morning bouncing and screaming at the top of your lungs almost giving me a heart attack and concussion."

Still smiling she rolls her eyes, "Oh relax, do you not remember what today is?" I give her a confused look, "Happy eighteenth birthday to us!" I smile big at her words. How the hell could I forget that today was our birthday and our first one celebrating it together since we were kids. Since we were best friends and our parents were, we _always_ did a double birthday party.

I sling my arms around her, "Happy birthday to us too!" We never said 'happy birthday to you', it was always 'happy birthday to _us_'.

"We're still doing it right?" I whisper to her so mom doesn't hear. "Of course we are, once you get dressed and eat, we're heading to Port Angeles," she tells me. Getting more excited than before I pull out some skinny jeans, a black tank top, and my black boots. Leah just relaxed on my bed while I changed. It was normal for us since we've done it since practically birth.

Not caring what I do with my hair, I put it up in a messy bun. Once done I look at Leah to see her looking at my outfit and starts to laugh, "You realize we're matching again." I look down at myself and at her and sure enough we were except Leah's jeans had some holes. We never plan this, it just happens but who cares.

"Oh well, we look hot," I say shrugging my shoulders. Leah gets off the bed following me downstairs, "Hell yeah we do!"

After eating a quick bowl of my favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, of course saving the marshmallows for last; we headed out to Leah's car to head to our destination.

No one, not even our boyfriends knew what we were doing today, just that we planned to be gone until around three in the afternoon. We've been planning this for a while.

Speaking of boyfriends, I look at my phone to see I have a video message. I open it up to see a beaming Paul singing happy birthday to me and that he loves me. Leah laughs, "wow that was cheesy but really sweet." I just smile looking at my phone making sure I saved the video and sending him a quick thank you.

The whole way to Port Angela's we sang obnoxiously to the radio and laughing. We were still laughing when we got out of the car and a few people looked at us like we were crazy. Together, Leah and I are a whole bunch of crazy. It's just who we are.

I look up at the sign outside the building, _Majestic Ink_. I got super excited. Yeah, we were getting a tattoo. Leah and I always planned to get a tattoo on our eighteenth birthday since we were thirteen.

As soon as we walk in, a guy behind the counter looks at us, "You two the eleven o'clock?" Leah answers him telling him yes. He pulls out a book and puts a sketch down on the counter. Leah and I both smile brightly, it's exactly what we wanted.

We are getting a dream catcher with a wolf print in the center of the web. It's a combination of our favorite things. I of course love wolves and Leah loves dream catchers.

"Wow, that is perfect," I say looking at it closer. He nods with satisfaction. I guess he's the one who drew it up. "Ok, I'll take one of you and Louis will take the other." We didn't care who we went with so I went with Randy. Our chairs weren't to far from each other which was cool so we can enjoy the experience that much more with each other.

We were both getting them on the back of our shoulders, mine on my right, Leah's on her left that way when we stand together, they're side by side.

I was expecting some kind of pain from this but it didn't really hurt, just like someone scratching me. I almost fell asleep a couple of times.

"What do you think our parents are going to say?" I ask Leah. She laughs lightly, "I have no idea but we're eighteen today so they have no say." I laugh at her, "Oh a rebellious Leah." She sticks her tongue out at me. "What do you think the guys will think?"

"Knowing Paul, he will think it's sexy," I tell her making us both laugh. "Yeah, I'm not sure about Sam." I noticed a little hesitation in her voice.

"Is everything ok with you two? Your one year is coming up soon."

"I know and I'm really excited but...have you noticed anything different about him?" I tried to think to see if there was anything I noticed. "The only thing I can think of is that he seems to be more built but isn't he working out?"

She shakes her head, "No, not at all. He's been having some mood swings too. Like one minute he'll be really happy and out of no where, he's pissed off at the world."

I was a little shocked, I never seen him like that. "Have you asked him about it?" She shakes her head. "Well maybe he is just going through something Le." She nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Graduation is next month for him, maybe it's something with his dad."

"I thought he hasn't spoken to him in like five years?" She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe he tried to get in contact with him. It's just a guess Gem. He'll talk to me when he's ready." I just nod.

At two, we were finally done. We get up to look in the mirror and are amazed at how beautiful they are and the guys loved the praise we gave them for it.

"We decided since it's ya'lls birthday, we decided to only charge you the minimum of $80," Randy tells us. We were both shocked, we were told that this was going to be almost $200 and we were going to give a nice tip too. We've saved up for this for a while.

"Wow, that's great," Leah tells them. "Yeah, thank you!"

After paying and leaving them each $100 tip we headed back home raving about what we just did.

"I'm starving," I say when we passed the border. Leah's stomach starts to growl, "Yeah me too, we didn't get a chance to eat lunch. Want to go to the diner? I don't feel like cooking and I don't think you want to either." I nod, I really didn't feel like cooking.

When we pull into the diner I notice mom's car. I must have forgot she was working. Leah also points out that her mom is here. "Guess this is a good time as any to show them our tatts," I say making Leah laugh.

As we walk in our mom's are starting to walk out, "Hey girls how was your trip?" Sue asks. Leah and I look at each other, "Um, pretty good. We just came to get some lunch we were starving," I say looking back and forth between our mom's.

"How about you join us at my house, I'll cook you something," Sue says smiling. I nod and Leah says 'ok'. Saves us some money.

As we turn around to head back to the car both of them yell out our names making us freeze where we stood.

"What is that on your backs?" Mom half yells.

"Well...you see..." I started to stutter. I don't think I've ever seen my mom like this. "Spit it out!" Sue yells making both of us flinch. Sue never and I mean _never_ gets loud. "We got tattoos," We both say. They came closer to get a better look. It seemed like forever before they say anything. "What on Earth made you decide to get this?" Mom finally asks.

"We've planned this since we were like thirteen, mom." I tell her.

"Yeah, it's a symbol of our friendship/sisterness," Leah says.

"The dream catcher for you and the wolf print for Gem," Sue says figuring it out. "A combination of you two," Mom puts in and we nod. "Well it _is_ beautiful," Sue says smiling and mom nods also smiling.

"Good luck telling your father's," mom says laughing. Leah and I smile and start to load up.

When we get to Sue's, Leah and I walked in to just scream, yes Leah screamed too and ended up on the floor on top of each other. In their living room was _everyone_ screaming 'surprise'. How do they keep getting me?

The room is filled with laughter and a couple of flashes from cameras go off at the way Leah and I are on the floor. After untangling ourselves we make our way across the room to greet everyone; our boyfriends being last. As I'm in Paul's arms and Leah in Sam's, Seth decides to point out our tattoo's to everyone.

"Hey ya'll got tattoo's," Seth says poking both of us in the shoulder to just get smacked in the arm by us. "Ouch Seth their still tender," I whine. He just laughs at us.

"So this is what ya'll had planned," Sam says looking at Leah's back, "I like it." Leah looked relived that he liked it.

"Yeah babe, this is...sexy," Paul says giving me a sexy smirk making me giggle. I give Leah a 'told you so' look making her laugh.

Everyone decided to check them out giving us compliments for what we had done.

"Ok everyone let's head to the beach," Uncle Billy calls to everyone. I look up at Paul, "Why are we going to the beach?" He chuckles, "This was the staging area, we wouldn't have gotten the reaction we got if we surprised you out there." I tried to give him a glare but couldn't hold it very long with that face of his.

We just had to cut through the woods in the Clearwater's back yard to get to the beach. In the distance we could see everyone's cars. _So that's where they parked,_ I tell myself. I was walking with my hand in Paul's with everyone behind us, that's when I notice someone standing near the shore looking at us. I couldn't tell who it was but something about this person had my heart racing.

When we got a little bit closer I noticed he was wearing fatigues and I froze and tears started to stream down my face. I look at everyone behind me to see them all smiling at me except for a shocked Leah. Turning my head back forward I release Paul's hand and take off running faster than I have ever ran before.

"DADDY!" I scream before jumping into his waiting arms wrapping my arms and legs around him. I held onto him so tight as he did to me. I don't know how long I was clung to him crying into his neck. He rubs circles on my back trying to sooth me, "I know, I know, I missed you too my precious little Gem."

I pull back and touch his face to make sure that he's really here making him chuckle his deep chuckle, "Yes, I'm really here." I release my legs from around him but keep hold of him. "How are you here? You weren't supposed to be here for a couple more weeks."

He chuckles, "I lied to you Gem. I wanted it to be a birthday surprise."

I smile brightly at him, "It was the best surprise I could've ever asked for."

**Thought I would end it here on an extremely happy moment (: Please remember to leave me a review my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**First, I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter. I was out of town visiting family which is why I have not updated these past couple of days.**

**Second, I would like to thank ShaynKasdan, Taylor, and **_**guest**_** for the wonderful reviews. I am also loving all the follows and favorites I'm getting. This chapter is for all of you!**

**Things are definitely going to start getting interesting. Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 9

"I don't know how the hell you manage to do this Gem," Paul complains.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't even the hard stuff, this is just basic," I look over at my boyfriend who is straining.

"Well basic or not, I can't do it!" He yells right before he falls down onto his stomach on his green yoga mat...yes a yoga mat. I suggested that Paul should do some yoga with me to help give him some peace to that hot head of his. Today was the first day for him and he couldn't do a simple downward facing dog.

I stand up looking down at him as he keeps his face buried into the floor.

"Come on you can't give up," I tell him as I nudge his side with my foot. "I can and I will," he says lifting his head to look at me. "Paul, this is just the first day. Please give me at least a week before you decide for sure."

He puts his head back on the floor releasing a deep huff. I smile knowing that I won. I probably wouldn't have cared if he was just doing it to try it but after he almost broke one of Sam's friends arms for talking to me...ok he was flirting but that is besides the point. He almost _broke_ his arm! I don't mind jealous Paul, but I won't have him breaking people's bones.

That's why I suggested this because he can be so hot-headed. Plus it gives us something to do together.

After I finally get Paul to do a whole...session I guess, we went to go get a snack but my front door flies open making both Paul and I jump.

"Gemma!" A frantic Leah calls out. I run straight to her to make sure she is ok. She has never sounded so panicked.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam." I automatically start having a bunch of scenarios go through my head. Did he hurt her? Was he hurt? Is he in the hospital or dead?

"What about Sam?" Paul asks making me jump a little, I almost forgot he was here through Leah's panic.

"He's...I don't know how to fraze it...freaked, beyond pissed off, hulk angry?"

If this was any other time I would have laughed at that last one but now is not the time. I take her arm and lead her to the couch to tell us what happened. Ever since we got our tattoo's a couple weeks ago when she told me about Sam acting different, I started to pay more attention and did notice how things set him off easier.

"Ok, so we were at his house watching a movie when his mom walked in. She picked up the remote pausing it telling Sam that she needed to talk to him. I was going to get up to leave but she wanted me to stay because it was good news. Well that guy she's been dating since Halloween asked her to marry him. Sam was happy for her because she deserves to finally be happy but before we could fully congratulate her she said she had some other news." She stops and takes a deep breath.

I was thinking she was about to tell us that she told them that she's pregnant with how she paused.

"She tells us that she's getting married at Niagara Falls in two weeks but they won't be coming back since Sam will be graduating in a month. She's going to leave him the house and everything. Sam didn't really have a reaction to that but then she said that she'll be on her honeymoon in some other country that she won't be here for his graduation."

She gives me these sad eyes and I know that this is what made him go crazy, especially with how his temper has been lately.

"When she said that, he completely went off the deep end. Started yelling that this isn't fair, he's her only son, that she needs to be there for him, that she's just like his dad. I've never seen him so angry. His entire body was shaking. I tried to calm him down but he yelled at me to leave." Tears start to run down her cheeks so I pull her into my arms as she cries into my shoulder.

"I've never seen him like that Gemma. I was actually scared of him." From what she just told me, I was scared of him. I look to the recliner where Paul is sitting to see worry all over his face. Sam and him have become good friends and it worries him about what his friend is doing to one of the people who mean the most to me.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Paul says getting up but is stopped by a voice that made us all turn in their direction.

"No, don't go over there," My dad tells him. It was hard to read him and I'm usually good at that. Before either one of us can say anything, he jumps in, "He is obviously very...upset right now and needs time to calm down."

"But even his mom look terrified of him," Leah tells him with a shaky voice.

"I was about to head over to Billy's, I'll swing by and make sure everything is ok. Sound good?"

Leah nods and then lays her head in my lap and I start to rub her head but not taking my eyes off of my dad. He looks deep in thought. I go to say something but he walks out the front door before I can say anything.

Looking down at my sister in my lap, I need to do something to try to get her mind off of everything. I give Paul a look and he gives me a small smile and nods understanding what I'm silently asking him. He gets up and kisses my forehead before leaving. I get my phone and send Sue a quick text that Leah is with me and will be spending the night. Even though school is the next day it's never been a problem.

"Hey Lele, how about we go get the tub of chocolate ice cream and have a _Friends_ marathon?" _Friends_ has been our favorite show since the first episode. For my birthday, my parents got me all the seasons and we've made our way through all the seasons, we only had one left.

She lifts up her head and gives me a small smile, "Yeah, that sounds great."

_"No no no, did she get off the plane?" _Ross says yelling at his answering machine trying to get the answer he wants so badly.

_"I got off the plane," _Rachel says in his doorway.

Leah and I both start to wipe our eyes. No matter how many times we've seen the very last episode, we still cry like it's the first time.

We hear a deep chuckle beside us. I look to see dad with a very amused face. "What?" We both ask him and he shakes his head, "How many times have you seen this?" We shrug, "Like a million," Leah says just to make him shake his head again.

"How's Sam?" Leah asks and his amusement washes away.

"He's cooled down but his mom was so upset she packed everything up and left." I felt my mouth hang open and I'm pretty sure Leah was the same way. "That kind of set him off again but Billy and I calmed him down. He's a bit of a wreck right now and with everything that is going on we thought it would be best that he gets away for a week."

"But he's graduating in a month," Leah says in shock. Hell I'm even shocked.

"I know but we are going to make sure everything is taken cared of for him at school to make sure he doesn't risk anything. He's going to go to the cabin up at Fraser River until Sunday. He needs time to himself to get his head wrapped around everything," He tries to explain to her. "Now Leah, you are like a daughter to me and I look after my own so I want you to listen carefully to me ok?"

She has a confused look but nods. I know that she also looks at him like another dad.

"With everything that Sam has gone through today, it's taken a lot out of him and is going to make him a little bit of a different person. You can't expect someone to take something like this lightly. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nods but I have a feeling that there is something else in his words and the concerned look in his eyes. He pulls us both into a hug and tells us to go to bed since we have school in the morning. Leah heads up before me so I can talk to my dad.

"Hey, is everything _really _ok?" He has that weird look again but smiles trying to hide it.

"Yes Gem, everything is fine. Sam will be fine just a little different. He has no other family left so it's hard on him you know." I don't say anything but nod. He kisses my forehead and I turn to go up the stairs.

"Gem," He calls out to me making me stop, "Just please be careful when you and Leah, even the boys are around Sam ok?" I give him a quizzed look, "Because of his temper?" He just nods.

"We will," I simple tell him as I go to my room.

I crawl into my bed where Leah is already asleep, I can't help thinking about how dad was acting; he seemed really off.

I just hope that Sam is going to be ok for Leah's sake, she really loves him and I know that he loves her.

**I know it's a little short but we'll see what happens when Sam comes back in the next update so make sure you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 10

Over the next week Leah was constantly on edge and full of worry. Every time she tried to call Sam's phone, it went straight to voicemail. I felt bad for her, I don't know what I would do if Paul was going through the same situation and I couldn't get ahold of him.

Something I found a little strange was that over the past week, dad was barely home. I asked mom where he goes but she just says that he's with Uncle Billy. I went to go hang out with Jacob yesterday since I haven't hung out with him in a few weeks. When I asked where his dad was he said that he was with my dad but none of us knew where or what they were doing.

I'm not sure what it is but something fishy is going on.

Luckily today is Monday which means that Sam comes back. Leah was such a nervous wreck that she spent the night.

"I am so nervous Gem," She tells me as she starts to get ready.

I give her a smile, "Relax Le, everything is going to be fine. He's going to be ecstatic to see you. It's been a week since he's seen your gorgeous face."

She laughs lightly at me, "I'm excited to see him too. It's just that I don't know how I should act around him."

I sit next her on the bed and take one of her hands in mine, "Leah, you don't need to act any different. Dad just said that he's going to be different. We just need to make sure he avoids anything to make him upset. Which means don't talk about his mom or anything like that. Okay?"

She nods.

Leah catches a ride to school with me and Paul. She wanted to drive but I don't think she would have been able to concentrate on the road with how her nerves are right now. When we pull into the school parking lot, Leah grabs my arm. I look to see where she's looking and see Sam leaning against his truck.

When we get out, I can see a little worry in his eyes but smiles when Leah starts to walk towards him.

Paul and I hang back letting them have some alone time.

I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face when he pulls her in close and attacks her lips. My heart swelled at the sight. Paul takes my hand and leads me towards the school entrance, "Come on babe, we'll see them at lunch and we can talk to them then." I don't say anything but walk with him.

Taking one more look at my sister I smile. Things are going to be just fine with them.

...

Over the next couple of weeks things were going pretty smoothly. We were all looking out for Sam to make sure nothing would set him off. Of course none of us told him that we were and we never talked about what happened the day his mom left.

Leah was back to her old self always smiling, laughing, and being sarcastic.

We were currently on the beach soaking up the sun's rays. Today was one of those rare bright sunny days. Paul, Sam, and Jared were currently in the water surfing.

"So how have things been going with you and Sam?"

"Pretty great. It's like nothing changed other than him eating like it's going out of style."

I turn my head and smile at her, "Yeah, I've noticed that. He eats like a starving bear or something." I look out to the water where the boys are, "He seems to have gotten bigger and taller. Maybe he's going through a late growths spur."

She gives me a small smile, "Yeah, maybe." But I can tell that there is something else bothering her. "What is it?"

She sighs, "It just seems like he's hiding something from me?"

"Like what?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. You know how you can tell when someone is keeping something from you?"

I think about dad and Uncle Billy, they were definitely hiding something. I could feel it.

I give her a nod, "He's also been disappearing a lot. I asked him about it and he says he has a job but he won't tell me where."

"That's strange."

She nods, "Yeah but I don't think he's doing anything bad but I'd like to know what he's doing."

"When he's ready I'm sure he'll tell you."

Before she gets a chance to say anything, the guys make their way to us, dripping water all over us.

"Oh my gosh, that water is cold," I say shivering from the water. Paul chuckles as he sits next to me.

Leah who gets cold really easily said nothing as she snuggles into her wet boyfriend. "Le, how are you not cold?" She gives me a smile, "Sam is really hot."

I don't know what to say to that so I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"So you ready for graduation?" Jared asks Sam as I lean into Paul.

"More than you could possibly imagine."

I turn my head to look at him, "What do you plan on doing once you're finished?" I ask.

His domineer seemed to change at my question but I don't think anyone else seemed to notice.

"There is a...security job I've been uh training in. Once I graduate I'll be full time."

I look at Leah to see her looking at me with the same look when we were talking earlier.

"I was meaning to ask you about that," Paul said jumping into the conversation. "Where are you working at? I'm thinking about looking for a job this summer."

Sam had this weird look in his eyes, "It's kind of a top secured place, they recruit people. It's not like an open thing."

Paul and Jared start to laugh, "Are you working with secret agents or something?" Jared asks.

Sam has a small smirk and shakes his head.

"We are kind of in the middle of no where, what kind of secured place is there around here that they need to recruit security for?" Paul half jokes.

I notice that Sam starts to tremble a little and Leah notices it too, "Obviously a secret one since _you_ don't know about it," Leah snaps. "Now how about you show me your awesome surfer skills," She says to Sam trying to get his mind off of what is starting to set him off.

He looks down at her and smiles, clearly it works as he helps her up and they grab their boards heading to the water.

"What is his deal?" Paul asks as we watch them.

"Yeah, there is something definitely strange going on with him," Jared puts in.

I have to agree but this is my best friend's boyfriend that she is head over heals in love with. "Come on guys, he's had a lot happen over the past month."

"You can't tell me that you don't notice anything babe? It's not just the thing with his mom that is making him like this," Paul says looking down at me. Jared nods in agreement, "Yeah Gem, maybe it has something to do with this job of his. I don't know about ya'll but he seemed to be really tense when we were talking about it."

I had to agree with them. "Yeah, I didn't think anyone else notice besides me."

"See there is something then," Jared says pointing at me.

"I know but don't bug him about it, he's obviously uncomfortable talking about it and it seemed to set him off a little. We don't want to make him upset."

Paul starts to chuckle at my words, "Yeah, what is up with this whole not getting him upset thing? Is he going to turn into the hulk or something?"

Jared started to laugh and flexed his arms banging on his chest, "Hulk angry! Hulk smash!" He says in a deep gruff voice smashing his fist into the sand. I couldn't help but start laughing along with them.

"I don't know but seriously guys, just leave him alone about it ok." I begged them. Jared sighs but nods. Paul kisses the top of my head, "Sure babe."

I look back at the water and hope that what ever it is that is making Sam this way, it doesn't get in the way of him and Leah.

...

_Graduation day_

"Samuel Joshua Uley," Mrs. Agnew calls.

Our whole group stands up in the bleachers cheering and screaming Sam's name as he walks across the stage to get his diploma. Paul and Jared have air horns that they blare through the air. Sam looks at us shaking his head but smiles. We were the biggest and loudest group. We were contained of: Leah, myself, Paul, Jared, the Clearwater's, and my parents.

Leah wanted to make sure that Sam had a nice support group with him since his mom wasn't here. He seemed to be really happy that we were all here for him.

After the ceremony we went to look for Sam in the crowd. Once Leah spotted him, she ran into his arms kissing him. "I am so proud of you," She tells him making his smile big at her. Even though Sam has changed, I could tell that his love for Leah was just as strong as before and I couldn't be happier for them.

"Congrats Sam," I say giving him a hug once Leah releases him. He hugs me back saying 'thanks'.

"We have a nice party on the beach planned for you," Leah tells him.

"Yeah, we invited everyone so it's going to be awesome!" Jared says throwing his hands in the air making everyone laugh.

"Sounds great!" Sam says excitedly.

Not long after we got to the beach, the party was in full swing. It seemed like almost the entire senior class was here even if they really didn't know Sam but who cares, it's a big day for all of them.

After a while my parents and the Clearwater's left. They didn't want to seem like they were in Harry's words _slumming_ it. I couldn't help the burst of laughter that came out. It was hilarious to hear Harry say that. Seth even looked embarrassed at his dad's words. Seth wanted to stay but his parents said he's to young to be hanging out with all us older _kids._

Got to love Harry.

"So I was thinking we should do a trip this summer," Leah tells me. I look over at her smiling, "That sounds like a great idea, where do you want to go?" She shrugs, "Somewhere out of Washington for sure."

I nod, "Yeah I agree." I start to think for a moment and I swear a light bulb appeared over my head lighting up, "I have it!" Leah starts to look really excited at my enthusiasm, "What?"

"We still have our house in Hawaii, I can talk to dad and see if it's ok since it's on base."

Leah actually started jumping up and down, "Oh my gosh that sounds amazing!" I laugh at how excited she gets. "We can bring the guys too," I say and she gives me a duh look.

"My cousin is supposed to be here later. She just graduated too and wants to spend the summer here. Would you mind if she came?"

I smile, "Of course not. Maybe her and Jared will hit it off. Is she single?"

I swear her smile got bigger. Any bigger and her cheeks will fall off. "That's a brilliant idea! No she didn't want to date this year because she wanted to be fully concentrated on school. She's really excited to meet Sam too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never shut up about him when we talk on the phone."

I shake my head laughing at her.

"Speaking of her, I'm going to give her a call and see where she's at."

I get up and look for my boyfriend who is with who else other than Jared and Sam. They were getting the big bonfire ready since the sun will start setting soon.

"Hey guys," I say sitting down on one of the logs.

They all give me a smile and Paul leans down kissing my lightly on the lips. "Hey babe, where have you been?"

I start telling them about mine and Leah's idea about Hawaii and they all seemed for it and really excited besides Sam.

"I won't be able to go."

We all look at him and ask at the same time, "Why not?"

"My job remember." I completely forgot about that.

"Can't you miss a week?" Jared asks.

"I just got finished with training. I can't ask for a week off on such short notice after going on full time. This is a really important job. I can't."

I give Paul and Jared a look that says _drop it._

Before another word is said, Leah joins us with a giant smile on her face and with a beautiful girl that I can tell is definitely related to her by her side. "Everyone this is my cousin Emily."

Emily gives us all a smile. "Hi everyone. Now which one of you boys has won my little cousin's heart?" We all smile and look at Sam as Leah joins him. "Em, this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is my awesome cousin Emily."

Instead of saying anything Sam has this strange look that I couldn't read as he stared at Emily and she seemed a little taken back from it but still continues to smile and even starts to blush. I look at Leah and she doesn't seem to notice as she looks up smiling at Sam not really noticing the look on his face. I honestly didn't like the way he was looking at her. If I ever saw Paul looking at another girl like that, I would have to slap him.

I look up at Paul and see that he has a questionable look on his face as he looks at his friend. He looks down at me and I can tell he is thinking the same thing as me.

_Why they hell is Sam looking at Leah's cousin like that?_

**Uh oh, Sam seems to have imprinted on Emily! Please please please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Now I've been asked a couple of times if Gemma will become a wolf too. The answer is no. I never planned on her becoming one. I have other plans for her but you will just have to wait and see.**

**Also, this weekend is my 3rd wedding anniversary and will be going away with the hubby. I will try to have another update for you tomorrow afternoon. If not it will be Sunday night.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

It has been two weeks since Sam graduated.

Two weeks since Leah's cousin Emily came to La push for the summer.

Two weeks since Sam looked at Emily in a way he should _only_ look at Leah.

These past two weeks have driven me absolutely insane. I so badly wanted to talk to Leah about it but Paul told me that it would only blow up in my face and I know that he's right about that. I don't know why Sam was looking at Emily like that. It was just a look right?

Today Leah and Emily were going to come over so we could talk to dad about using the house in Hawaii for a week at the end of June. I'm really hoping that dad says it's ok. It would be nice to get away with Paul and everyone. It's also the same week of our six-year anniversary so it would be nice to do something with just us two.

I was sitting on the back porch strumming my guitar trying to find a good harmony for mine and Paul's song that I think I almost have down when Leah and Emily come up.

"Wow that sounds beautiful, I didn't know you could play and sing Gemma," Emily says sitting on the chair next to me.

"She doesn't just sing," Leah says jumping in, "She sings her _own_ songs."

Emily looks at me impressed, "Wow, you are very talented." I give her a smile, "Thanks."

"Is that the song that's going to be the death of you?" Leah asks with her cocky little smirk. I roll my eyes at her but smile, "Yes, but I think I almost have it. I'm still working on it though."

"What song is it?" Emily asks.

"I've been working on one for me and Paul for almost a year. I can come up with songs within minutes or a few days, but this one is like pulling tooth and nail."

"Aww that's sweet. I'm sure when it's complete Paul will love it no matter what." I smile at her in thanks.

"How long have you two been together?"

"It'll be six years June 28th, but we've known each other since we could crawl and I always known that I loved him then."

Emily puts her hand over her heart, "I wish I could find someone to love me like you two do."

"What about me and Sam?" Leah asks looking at her cousin. I look at Emily's face to see her reaction and notice her face turn a little pink, "Yeah...of course like you and...Sam." Leah smiles. Did she not notice the hesitation in her voice or was that just me.

"I'm going to raid your kitchen, do ya'll want anything?" Leah asks heading to the door.

"Cream soda for me." I tell her and Emily shakes her head.

As she goes inside, Emily looks at me smiling, "Does she always do that without asking?"

I laugh lightly, "Yeah, I do the same at her house. We're practically sisters. Did you know that we were born just minutes apart?"

She looks shocked and shakes her head. "Yeah, our parents were best friends and our moms got pregnant at the same time completely unplanned."

"Wow that's amazing."

I nod, "I love Leah like she was my blood sister. I would do _anything_ for her."

Emily swallows and looks down. I know this is Leah's cousin but I won't let anything or anyone hurt her, even her own family.

"So what do you think about Sam?" I had to ask.

She looks up smiling with a light blush on her cheeks, "Well...I can see why Leah loves him." I eye her suspiciously.

"Yeah she really does. She's completely head over heels for him. I've never seen her this happy."

Emily sighs, "I haven't either."

Yeah there is something gone on.

Leah comes back out and I burst out laughing at the sight of her while Emily looks shocked. She has my drink in one hand, Oreo's under one arm, Doretto's under the other, a root beer in her other hand, and a bag of marshmallows in her teeth.

"Uh herhents uh oom." She mumbles with her mouth full. "What?" Emily asks.

I laugh because I completely understood what she said. "She said my parents are home." Leah nods her head.

"How on earth did you get that?" Emily asks as we get up. "When you known each other since birth, you understand each other in multiple dialects including mouth full mumbles." Emily laughs as we head inside.

"Hey dad, mom." I say as we walk into the kitchen. They turn to see us but start laughing once they see Leah. They don't say anything but shake their heads as we sit down at the table where Leah drops everything.

"What are you girls up to today?" My dad asks.

The three of us look at each other and then back at my parents, "Well..." I start, "We were wanting to take a trip for a week this summer."

Dad leans back in his chair crossing his arms making _mmhmm_ sound. Mom gives him an amused smile. I mentally smile at my parents. I so want what they have but in a way they do remind me of me and Paul.

"Well I was thinking that since we still have the house in Hawaii, we could go there but only if it's ok since it is on base."

I started to feel nervous as to what he would say and the girls did too.

He started to look between the three of us, "Would it be just you three?"

"Paul and Jared would be with us," I tell him.

"Sam would too but he can't get off of work," Leah says sighing.

He does that _mmhmm_ again still with his arms crossed. It seems like he's taking forever to decide. I feel someone nudge my foot under the table and look to see Leah give me a look that tells me to use my daddies girl charm.

I push my lip out a little, "Please daddy." He looks at me and I start to bat my eyes at him. He shakes his head smiling and mom giggles. "Yeah it's ok. I'll call Mark and let him know when ya'll be coming so he knows that the house will be used."

The three of us jump up really excited but only Leah and I squeeze dad in a tight hug. Emily obviously doesn't feel comfortable enough to hug him.

"You rock daddy!" I tell him as I squeeze him tighter.

"Yeah, dad you're the best!" Leah tells him. He chuckles, "Wait until I tell Harry."

She looks up at him with a shocked face, "You can _not_ tell him that."

He laughs again, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me," he tells her giving her a wink. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles.

"We're going to go meet the guys at Sam's and let them know it's on," I tell my parents.

"Ok sweetie, where are you staying tonight?" Mom asks. Pretty much every night since summer started, we, the girls, have taken turns staying at either mine or Leah's house. Emily didn't stay always stay at my house when Leah came which was ok.

"I'll be at Leah's tonight."

"Ok have fun."

I couldn't be more excited that he said yes. It's going to be so much fun showing them all around Hawaii. I even know the perfect place to take Paul for our anniversary.

It's going to be great!

**I know it's shorter than usual but please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I'm totally in love with all the wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much for them, please keep them up!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 12

It's three days before we leave for Hawaii and we're all hanging out at Sam's.

When we gave the boys the news, they were about as excited as us. Besides myself, none of them have left Washington so their pretty excited about it.

"I really wish you could come with us," Leah tells Sam as she leans into him. He wraps his arms around her, "I know I do too." I watch them as they interact and things seem to be fine. I can't help but watch Sam more closely when Emily is around since the party a month ago.

I was about to turn to say something to Paul but I see Sam peek over Leah's shoulder and meet Emily's eyes after his comment. She gives him a smile before looking away.

_Ok, I know I am _not_ seeing things!_ I yell in my head. The smallest of these little glances they have given each other since she got here is driving me crazy, I can see that something is there. I know Sam better than Emily, maybe I'll have to have a talk with him.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving," Sam says getting up making Leah sit up. "I'm going to start the grill."

Leah gets up, "I'll start the beans and salad." Paul and Jared all look at me with worry in their eyes. I giggle, I know that look. We all know that poor Leah _can't_ cook to save her life so I'm going to have to supervise and slowly take over.

Seeing me get up, I hear the boys sigh with relief. I shake my head at them as I head to the kitchen.

As I get into the kitchen I can already tell that Leah has no idea what she's doing. "Don't look at me like that." she says trying to chop up the lettuce. "I don't know what you're talking about Le," I say trying to hide my laugh.

"I know that they sent you in here but I got this."

I lean back as I watch her grab a tomato. But instead of slicing it, she stabs it making juice squirt everywhere. I literally fall to the floor I was laughing so hard.

"Shut up Gem, it's not funny," She whines looking down at me but I just laugh harder at the sight of the tomato seeds on her face. Next thing I know she smashes the tomato on my head making me scream.

Now, Leah is on the floor laughing her ass off.

"LEAH CLEARWATER!" I scream at her. "I just laughed at you, I didn't stab it getting juice on you, you did that yourself!" I swear she wasn't breathing she was laughing so hard. So what do I do? I take the evil tomato that has caused all this and rub it all over her face.

Before I know it we are in a war against each other with this stupid tomato. Climbing on top of each other trying to get the other with it. Someone clears their throat and we freeze looking at each other. We slowly look up to see everyone looking down at us. Emily is trying to fight a smile, Jared is biting his fist trying not to laugh, Paul is smiling and shaking his head, but Sam...there was no fighting anything, there was no amusement at all on his face. He actually looked annoyed.

"Are you two done making a mess in my kitchen?" He asks aggravated.

Everyone turns to look at him surprised and Leah is just shocked. "We were just goofing around," she tries to tell him. "Yeah, don't worry Sam we'll clean it up," I try to reassure him but he rolls his eyes. "I _know_ you will," he growls. My jaw drops. I look at Paul to see fire in his eyes. We have _never_ seen Sam like this, hell he has never talked to any of us like that.

"Cool it Sam it's not like they broke anything," Jared says getting in front of Paul. I guess he could sense the anger coming off of him and doesn't want to see his two friends get into it.

Sam starts to shake a little and Leah hurries up off the floor, "I'm sorry ok." He looks at her but the look in his eyes is something I've never seen in him before especially to someone he supposedly loves. He storms outside with Leah following behind him.

I look up at the rest of the group, Emily looks upset and goes to the living room. Jared grabs some paper towels and Paul helps me up. "What the hell is his problem?" He asks no one in particular as he looks to the door where he left.

"He acts like he's never seen the girls goof around before." Jared says starting to wipe the tomato juice up. "Jared, I got that. It's not your mess." I tell him as I try to stop him.

"It's ok Gem," He reassured me with a small smile. He nudges his head in Paul's direction who is still staring at the back door.

"Paul."

Nothing.

"Paul."

Nothing.

"Baby," I say putting my hand on his cheek which finally gets his attention. "Are you ok?"

He shakes his head, "No I'm pissed. Who does he think he is talking to you like that?" He is really pissed. "It's fine Paul."

"No it's not Gem, I would never talk to Leah like that." He says fuming.

"Do you want to go?" I ask. He doesn't hesitate to say _yes._ I pull him down bringing his lips to mine in a short sweet kiss and I could literally feel the tension melt off of him. I mentally smile, I always was the one to help calm him down, no one else could. It's like a super power of mine.

I go to go outside to tell Leah but she meets me at the door, I can tell she's trying to fight back tears. I grab her hand and take her to the bathroom.

"Le, what's wrong?" I ask her as she sits on the edge of the tub. She shakes her head looking down. I kneel in front of her so I'm at eye level, "What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically," She says wiping her eyes as the tears start to escape. "I tried to apologize to him but he just seemed to get more angry with me. He said I need to stop acting childish and more like my age."

I was pissed now, "Who does he think he is?" She shrugs her shoulders, "I asked him why he didn't ever act like this before when we goofed around. He would always be laughing with the guys."

"What did he say?"

She sniffs, "He groaned saying that we have to all grow up eventually."

I seriously want to punch Sam in the face right now. "You know what, Paul and I were planning on leaving, he's too mad right now. Why don't you come with us? You don't need to be around him right now."

She grabbed some tissues and blows her nose. "No, ya'll go ahead. I can't leave with him angry at me."

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

"Ok."

I get up to leave, "Call me when you're home ok?" She nods and gives me a hug.

Paul was at his truck waiting for me but before going to him, I wanted to give Sam a piece of my mind. I walk to where the grill is on the side of the house and freeze where I stand. In front of me is not just Sam, but Sam and Emily. There was maybe a foot between them and he was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear making Emily blush.

"Sam, Leah is my cousin..." She starts to tell him but that doesn't stop her from leaning into him. Not wanting to see what happens next I make myself known, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leah is her cousin and my best friend!" I yell making them both jump back in surprise.

He doesn't say anything just stairs at me wide eyed. "You love Leah, you don't go behind her back and get close to her cousin!" I say pointing to Emily whose face is extremely red from embarrassment. I turn to Emily, "How could you do this to Leah, she's your family? " I hiss at her.

"Do none of you have nothing to say?" I ask them. Sam goes to say something but stops and looks behind me. I turn to see Leah, Paul, and Jared.

"What's going on?" Leah asks stepping closer. I turn and just stare at Sam and I can see that he's in a battle with himself.

"Well?"

**Please don't shoot me for stopping it there. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they keep me motivated to keep writing. **

**I know you all are not happy about Emily coming and Sam imprinting on her but do not fear, I have plans for the lovely Leah but it will be a while. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 13

"The captain has turned off the seat belt sign" the flight attendant's voice comes over the intercom a while after taking off, "You are now free to roam about the cabin."

I look at Paul to see him looking out the window, I smile at his face. He is so amazed with the sight. He's never been on a plane before...well neither has Leah and Jared but I don't think any of them look as cute as he does. I lean over and kiss his cheek to get his attention, "I'm going to go switch seats with Jared." He nods with sad eyes knowing what I'm doing.

I walk to a couple of seats behind me and look at Leah and Jared. Leah is leaning against the window looking out it blankly, Jared meets my eyes with a bit of sadness in them. When I get closer he gets up and lets me sit in his seat as he goes to sit with Paul. Leah doesn't even seem to notice that I'm next to her...at least I thought so.

She brings her hand over and takes my hand in hers and squeezes it gently but continues to look out the window. I lean my head against her shoulder and look out it too. I don't need to say anything, I know that she just needs me to be here with her. I look at her face and the single tear that rolls down her cheek breaks my heart. I know all the pain that is in this one tear and I feel so much for this girl who is holding on to my hand that I love.

_Flashback_

_"Well?" I snap at Sam._

_He doesn't take his eyes off of Leah, "Guys can you please leave?" Sam asks but I scuff. "I'm not going anywhere unless Leah asks me too."_

_I look back at Leah to see her shake her head telling me to stay but Paul and Jared go inside. Emily starts to walk away but before I tell her to stop, Leah speaks up. "You're not going anywhere Emily," Leah snaps making her freeze where she stood._

_Leah walks past me to get in front of Sam._

_"What the hell is going on here?" She asks looking back and forth between him and Emily. Sam opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to find the words. I wanted to say something but I wasn't unless Leah asked me too._

_"Sam you better say something right now!" _

_"Leah...I love you," Sam starts making me snort. How could he say that when he was about to kiss her cousin? He looks at me for a second but turns back to Leah, "I really do and I don't want to hurt you."_

_I watch as Leah's body stiffens and Emily doesn't take her eyes off of the ground, "What are you trying to tell me Sam? That you're going to leave me for my cousin?"_

_He doesn't say anything, just looks at her with sad eyes. "That is it isn't it?" Sam looks down and then back at her and very softly says "Yes." I felt my heart-break at his words for Leah and hatred towards him for what he's doing to her. _

_"Why? We just celebrated our one year anniversary." She says softly trying to fight the tears. _

_"I know but you have to understand Leah," Sam starts, "I love her." I swear my heart stopped at his words and they weren't even to me._

_Rage fills her up, "YOU HAVE KNOWN HER FOR A MONTH! ONE MONTH! SHE'S MY COUSIN!" She starts to punch his chest with all her anger and he stands there taking it. I was waiting to see if he was going to snap but he just watched her with sad eyes as she took her anger out on him. _

_When she had enough of it she turns to Emily who has tears rolling down her face. Leah just stares at her for a few seconds,"What do you have to say?" _

_Emily slowly brings her tear-stained face to look up at her and softly says, "I'm so sorry Leah, but I love him too." Leah didn't hesitate to slap her across the face and pointing a finger at her when she turned to meet her cousin's eyes, "How dare you? How dare you come here and take the one thing that made me feel joy, love, and compassion."_

_Emily goes to open up her mouth to say something but Leah brings up her hand stopping her, "I don't want to hear it Emily. We're done. You are no longer family."_

_Leah turns to walk away but stops a couple of feet away from me before turning to look back at her cousin, "I don't care what my parents say but you are not welcome in my house. You're stuff will be on the porch waiting for you."_

_She turns and grabs my arm as we go to leave. Little did I know was that Paul and Jared were on the porch watching. They must have came out when Leah started screaming. Leah lets me go so I can go to Paul._

_Before I could say anything he nods, "I know. Go be with her, your sister needs you more tonight then I do." I give him a small smile. I love how he knows what I'm going to say before I even say it and how he can be so understanding. I kiss him lightly on the lips and go to Leah's truck which she already has running._

_The whole way to her house neither one of us said anything, she didn't even cry. I knew that once we were in her room she was going to break._

_When we walked in her door, Harry and Sue were in the living room. They looked at Leah with the saddest look I've ever seen on their faces. "I'm taking that I don't need to explain to you what happened?" She snapped at them. They both nodded their heads. "I already got her stuff out of your room," Sue tells her and Leah nods not saying anything else. _

_As she heads to her room I go to the kitchen and grab comfort food: double stuffed Oreo's, can of cream cheese frosting, bag of marshmallows, and two cans of root beer._

_When I walk out of the kitchen Harry and Sue still have those looks on their faces. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." They give me a nod in thanks. They know that they won't be able to get to her like I can._

_Seth meets me in the hallway and I know by the look on his face that he too knows what happened. "I can't believe this," he says in the most pitiful little voice. If my arms weren't full I would pull him into a hug. "I know Sethy but word of advice, try to stay out of her way for a while. It's going to take her a while to get over this." He nods understanding what I'm saying._

_"Take care of our sister Gem." He tells me making me smile a little at his words. I love this boy to death as much as I do Leah. He's my little brother. I kiss his forehead and walk into Leah's room._

_As soon as the door shuts, she goes on a rampage._

_"Why the hell would he do this to me?"_

_I set the food on her bed._

_"She's my _cousin_!"_

_I place the drinks on her night stand._

_"Why would she do this to me? Her own cousin!"_

_I close the curtains and sit on her bed._

_"I bet the prick has been sleeping with her behind my back!"_

_I hand her a Oreo and she takes a bite of it._

_"Slut!"_

_She sits down eating the rest of her Oreo. I open up her drink and hand it to her and grab the tissues cause I know the water works are about to start._

_"I thought he loved me," she says with her voice starting to crack after taking a drink. I place it back on the end table and give her one of tissues. "He knows her for a month and he's willing to throw one year away?" Tears start to flow freely down her face._

_"I gave him everything Gem. My heart, my body, my soul and he throws it away to be with my cousin." I pull her into my arms and let her cry in my chest. The pain from her was so unbearable that I too started to cry. _

_I hated what she was going through and feeling right now and I hated Sam even more for doing this to her. _

_I don't know how long we stayed like that but when she finally pulled away to wash her face, I went to her dresser and pulled out two sets of shorts and tank tops for us to wear. She didn't say anything when she came back as she put them on. _

_About five minutes later we were sitting on her bed eating the snacks with random hate comments about Sam and Emily. _

_"Look at it the bright side Le, we still have Hawaii," I tell her trying to change the subject. She shakes her head, "I don't think I could go now." I almost choke on the marshmallow. She bangs on my back to help me out. _

_Once I catch my breath I look at her like she's crazy, "What do you mean you don't think you could go?" _

_"I don't have it in me to go have fun after just getting my heart-broken Gem," She says looking down playing with the lid to the frosting._

_"Le, look at me," she slowly brings her eyes up, "You staying here mopping in your room is not going to change things. Yes I know he broke your heart and he's the biggest asshole in the world for doing so especially with your cousin but you can't let this destroy you."_

_She sniffles, "It's just so hard Gem."_

_I nod, "I know it is and I'm so sorry this happened to you but I'm not leaving you behind. We planned this thing together and we're going to go to Hawaii and leave all this behind even for just a week. I know you're not going to get over it but let me help you keep that spark and light in your life. You know I will never ever leave you."_

_She gives me a small smile and looks down at her hands where there is a small scar in the center of her palms and I look down to the identical ones on mine._

_"Our blood runs through each others veins, not sisters by birth but now by blood. We will always be there for one another through tears of happiness and tears of pain. Never will we let anything knock us down and leave us broken. Sisters till the end, sisters forever."_

_I smile as she recites the oath we made when we were fourteen. We made a blood pack after watch _Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood.

_"So are you coming?" I ask her._

_She looks up me smiling shaking her head, "Like I have a choice?"_

_I laugh, "No you don't."_

_End Flashback_

That was one of the hardest nights of my life with Leah and it hasn't gotten much better since but I'm always going to be there for her.

After our long, tiring six-hour flight, we finally made it to Honolulu. Since we were now three hours behind it was only eleven in the morning so we had a good amount of day left.

We took a taxi to the base but got out at the gates instead of straight to the house. I had to meet Mark to let him know we arrived. His house was about fifty yards from the entrance so it wasn't like we had to go far. Before I could even knock on his door it opened up and there stood a man around my dad's age smiling brightly at me. I dropped my purse and wrapped my arms around the man who I looked at like another father. Yes that makes another one along with my dad, Harry, and Jason.

"It's so good to see you Gemma." He says pulling back to get a good look at me, "You've gotten more beautiful if possible over the past year." I smile brightly at him, "Thanks Mark."

I bring Mark to meet everyone. "Mark this is my boyfriend Paul." Mark shakes his hand, "I've heard a lot about you over the years Paul. You better be taking good care of her, she's like the daughter I never had." I smile at his words. "Yes sir I am. I love her to much to do anything to hurt her," Paul says to him. Mark nods his head in approval.

"This is my best friend and sister Leah."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you too Leah. I've also heard quite a bit of hilarious stories about you two growing up from Joseph," He tells her making her smile. "I can only imagine what he's told you. It's nice to meet you."

"And lastly this is Jared."

They shake hands and we talk for a couple more minutes.

"Well I know you had a long flight and would like to relax." We all nod.

"If you need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks Mark," I tell him after giving him one last hug.

Once we get to the house I show everyone where they were staying; Leah would take my parents room, Jared would have the guest room, and Paul would share with me. Now, I know what you're thinking and no we have not had sex yet but we have slept in the same bed before.

Paul looked around my room with interest, "So this is where you grew up."

My room is different here than back at home. The walls dad had painted to look like a forest for me with a dark green carpet. I told you the forest called to me. There were a couple of dolls I had grown up with and pictures everywhere. There were some of me and Paul, me and Leah, all three or four of us from kids to my last summer before moving back.

Paul smiled as he looked them over but stiffened a little when he came to a frame with three pictures of me in different ages but I wasn't alone in them. "Who is this with you?" he asks in a tone I could was full of jealousy. I couldn't help but smile though. In the pictures I'm either laughing, hugging, or smiling up at the other person.

"That's Allen, I've told you about him several times." The look on his face shows that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Mark is his dad. Mark and my dad were in the same unit together. I met him when I first moved here, he's a couple of years older than me."

"Has anything ever happened between you two?" He asks in the same voice.

I laugh lightly which makes him snap his head to me, "No never. He's always been like a older brother to me, trust me. He was overprotective like a big brother would be," I tell him trying to set his mind at ease. "He's known about you since day one. When he found out that we finally became boyfriend and girlfriend, he picked me up spinning me around saying 'it's about freaking time' then he got all serious saying that if you ever hurt me that he'll break your neck." That got Paul smiling.

"Last time I talked to him was a couple of months ago after my birthday. He's been in the Peace Corps since he graduated." Thinking about how long it's been since I've seen him made my heart ache. It was like when dad was over seas. I missed my brother.

Paul pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. We were like that for a couple of minutes until Leah and Jared walked in, "So are you going to show us around?" Jared asks. I smile and pull away, "Yeah come on, you'll love the back yard."

I take them to the back door and hear them all gasp. The beach was literally twenty feet away. When we moved here I was mostly excited that the base was by the beach and that our house was one of the ones with the beach front.

"This is beautiful," Leah says making me smile.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than the beaches back home," Jared says making me shake my head. I had to agree to disagree with him. Yes the beaches here were beautiful with all the green and sun always shining but I loved La Push beaches better, even with the constant clouds and cold.

"I can't believe you grew up with this as your backyard babe," Paul says wrapping his arm around my waist. I just nod.

I smile at the looks on their faces as they continue to stare out. I watch as Leah is the first to step out with such amazement on her face and in her eyes. I smile to myself knowing that even though her heart is still broken and everything, this is exactly what she needed and that this week will help her in different ways.

**Wow longest chapter yet. GO ME! Please let me know what you think with those amazing reviews I love so much (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I thought I would let you all know who I pictured playing Gemma. It took me a while to figure out who had the looks that said Gemma to me and that would Camilla Belle. I absolutely love her. When I put her side by side with Alex Meraz (Paul), they made one **_**very **_**attractive couple. Thought you would like to have a visual on what Gemma would look like.**

Chapter 14

Hawaii was proving to be something the four of us needed. We had no worries, nothing causing us stress; it even had Leah in a great mood which was a relief to all of us. We didn't talk or even think about Sam and Emily. This was an escape from all of that.

Since I was from here, I knew all the great spots and always had something for us to do. We would either go surfing, hiking the trails, helicopter tour, etc.

Tonight was our last night here and mine and Paul's anniversary so I had something special planned. He wanted to plan something for us but I wouldn't let him. We were on my turf so he had to be a man and suck it up while I took the rains.

"How about this one?" Leah asks holding up a blue dress.

We were having a girls day to help me get ready for my anniversary dinner with Paul. I had to make sure I was ready by four.

"No it's too dressy. I told you what I planned on doing. I don't need a dress that requires heels." I tell her looking through another rack.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Leah asks. I smile at her and nod, "I'm excited but nervous, I just hope he likes it."

"Trust me, he will or I will kick his ass into a volcano."

I started laughing but not only because of her words but because for a while, I have the old Leah back. I just hope that she doesn't completely break again once we get back. Yeah she's been great during the day while all of us are around her but at night she cries in her sleep.

I found out when I got up in the middle of the night on the second day here. I walked past her room and thought she was awake but she was out. I crawled in bed with her and wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She woke up instantly but when she saw I was holding her she would cry on me until she fell back to sleep. It kills me to see her like this and makes me want to kill Sam even more for doing this to her.

"I found it!" Leah suddenly shouts making me and a few others in the store jump. "Jeez Le, could you be any louder?" She shrugs, "Maybe." I shake my head and go to where she is to see her holding up a beautiful bright purple, floral crop top and matching wrap that will go to my ankles.

"Since we're here in Hawaii and the destination you have planned, this is perfect for you."

I smiled brightly, she was right and it was perfect. "You are amazing Le, I love it!"

"I know," She says very cockily, "What would you do without me?"

"Be completely lost."

We both laugh as we head to the cashier.

...

I was getting ready in my parents...well Le's room so Paul couldn't see me until I was ready. After taking a hot shower, Leah did my hair while I did my eye makeup. She put it up in a cute updo with a few curls framing my face.

When I thought she was done, she turns me around and shows me one of my mom's white hibiscus flowers that she has growing in the backyard. "I thought this would complete your look," She tells me as she tucks it behind my ear. "And I was right." I look in the mirror and she was right. It went perfectly.

There was a knock on the door, "Ladies, it's four and Paul is getting antsy," Jared tells us through the door making us laugh. "I'm coming."

When I walk out into the living room, I see Paul in a pair of khaki shorts and a white button up. He looked hot, but then again he always does. Lucky me.

"Wow babe, you look...beautiful and hot all at the same time." I blush at his compliment. How is it that after being together for six years and knowing him my whole life, he can still make me blush?

"You don't look to bad yourself there Sparky." He gives me the amazing smile of his.

After standing there for a while I hear Leah sigh, "Ok as much as we love to see you two staring at each other in all your glory, you have a date. So go!" All of us started to laugh. "Ok, ok we're going," I say giving Leah a hug.

"The basket is in the back seat," She whispers in my ear. I pull away giving her a nod.

When we get into the car I direct Paul to where he needs to go since he has no idea where he's going.

We drove for about twenty minutes until I told him he needed to park on the side of the road. He looked around confused and I couldn't help but to smile. I guess this is how I looked when he took me out for Valentine's day. "Stop looking at me like that and grab the basket in the back," I order him with a smirk as I grab the blanket.

He followed behind me as I took the barely there trail until it disappeared and then I had to use the landmarks that I remembered.

"How much longer?" He starts to whine.

You would never think that someone as hot-headed as my boyfriend could be such be a whiner, but then again, I'm the only one to see this side of him.

"Just a couple more feet." I push away some plants and smile when I see the waterfall. Paul steps out from behind me and is in awe. "Wow, where did you find this?" He asked looking around.

"Only a few locals know about this place," I tell him as I spread the blanket out beside the water, "I use to come here all the time when I needed to get away. I would write songs, just listen to the water. But mostly think about you."

He smiled, "Only me?" I nod, "Yes only you."

He places the basket down and sits next to me as I open it up. "Now it's nothing fancy like you did for Valentine's day but hey it's food." I would've cooked a nice meal but I couldn't do that with him in the same house and not knowing what I was doing.

While we ate we talked about memories from when we were kids to today.

"I still can't believe it took them throwing us in your dad's shed to get you to tell me you like me," I laugh taking a grape. He shook his head, "Me? You didn't say anything either until that day," he says accusingly.

"I was young and at that age us girls are shy to tell a boy how we feel," I tell him sticking my tongue at him which he took as an open invitation for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

When we pulled away to get some air, I looked at him and then at the waterfall. "Want to go for a swim?"

He gives me that cocky smirk of his, "Doesn't look like you brought a suit," He says looking in the basket, "Does this mean you'll be skinny dipping?"

I roll my eyes at him but start to pull my top up which makes his mouth drop. I smile to myself knowing that he thinks I'm really about to strip naked but little did he know that I had my suit on underneath. When he noticed that, disappointment went across his face.

Leaning down, I kiss his nose, "Don't look so disappointed my love. Now why don't you strip to your boxers and join me," I tell him as I start to go into the water. I dove underneath enjoying the cool water.

The water back home was always cold, even during the summer but you get use to it. But this felt great. When I finally came up for air I looked around but didn't see Paul anywhere.

"Paul?" But I got no response. Maybe he's going to pop up in the water, he's just trying to scare me. I go to call his name again but before I can get it out, a wave goes over me. When the water settles I see Paul poking his head out of the water. This jerk of mine jumped off of the falls.

I sling some water at him, "That wasn't very nice." I start to pout and he chuckles, "Now who is the one with the face?"

He swims over to me and kisses my nose which always makes me smile.

We swam around for a while splashing each other and goofing around. We eventually swim behind the fall and had each other wrapped in each other's arms. "So do you like your surprise?" I ask him and he smiles, "Yes, it was great. Thank you." I knew he did but I was nervous for some reason that he wouldn't.

"I love you so much Paul," I start to tell him, "These past six years mean more to me then you could ever imagine."

His arms tighten around me, "I love you so much more Gem. I've always loved you and I always will. I can never imagine my life with you in it loving me. You are everything to me."

I felt a tear escape at his words. I have always known how he felt for me, we tell each other everyday. I guess being here in a special place of mine, wrapped in each other's arms, telling each other how much we love one another; it just made my heart melt. I know we're only eighteen but Paul is the one. I never want anyone else but him.

Looking even more deeply into his eyes, "Promise me that you will never leave me Paul. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you ever left me," I say softly but he was still able to hear me even with the water crashing down by us. His face goes all serious, which never happens very often with me.

"Gem, I not only promise that I will never leave you but I promise to love you every single day for the rest of my life. You're my Gem."

Another tear rolls down as I bring my lips to his. This kiss felt so different from the thousands we have shared. Behind it was undeniable love that can never be broken. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him.

He's my Paul.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. Didn't really get many on the last one. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's**

**WARNING M RATED****!**

**I know this is rated T but this will be my only M rated chapter. **

**If you are uncomfortable with any type of love scenes, please skip this chapter. **

**Thank you!**

**For some of you especially Sarahmichellegellarfan1, this is a chapter you've been waiting for. (:**

**The song in this is **_**All of me **_**by John Legend.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

I pull away from Paul and look deeply into his eyes. There was so much there; love, passion, and need. And the thing was, I wanted him too. I take his hand and swim through the waterfall and back to the shore. Without saying a word I pull bring my lips to his in a very heated kiss. Like the one we shared not to long ago behind the falls, this one was very different from all the others which I could feel both of our bodies reacting to it.

We slowly bring ourselves to lay on the blanket without breaking the kiss. Once I'm laying down with Paul on top of me, he pulls away and looks into my eyes, "Are you sure?" He asks softly. I smile at him, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you Paul." He moves a stand of hair out of my face, "I love you too Gemma."

_(Third POV)_

Paul smiles looking down at her, feeling the love hitting him from her. Even though he already knew, in this moment he knew by the look she was giving him; he truly was the love of her life and she was his. The love they shared was the most natural thing either of them has ever known.

"You truly are beautiful Gemma," he says gently making her blush as he lays himself next to her and resume their kissing. She quickly began to kiss him more urgently and he was almost a little shocked when she suddenly rolled him onto his back and rolled herself on top of him.

Gemma pulled her face back for a moment and her eyes opened wide. Paul did not hesitate and he gently grasped her hips and rocked himself upwards against her. He heard her inhale sharply, and felt her grind herself against him as well.

He had never wanted her more than he wanted her at this moment. He's always wanted her but never put pressure on her. He wanted to wait until she was one hundred percent sure she was ready. He could never imagine taking an advantage of the girl he loves.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
__Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
__You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

He purposely began to slow his kisses and soften them. He began to kiss her face, her neck, and her shoulder. This was going to be a first for the both of them and wanted to make sure that their first time was absolutely perfect, not just for him but mainly for her. He immediately saw the desire in her eyes, and she planted kisses across his chest, arms, and neck.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride  
__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

He felt Gemma rocking her hips against his and arching her back to him. He smiled at her and began kissing her neck and then after gently sliding her bikini top off her arms, he playfully kissed her nipples. He heard her moan again and so he revved it up a little by sucking more forcefully on one nipple while running his thumb over the other. "Oh Paul," she moaned. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. After giving her nipples the attention they deserved, Paul began to plant hot kisses down her stomach, towards the center of her desire.

She almost stopped him when he came to her bikini bottoms seeming self-conscious, however he began to rub his thumb across her clit, and her objection was never raised. He gently slid her bottoms down and began kissing her all around her mound and inner thighs. He heard her breathing increase and heard her moaning his name with more frequency. Eventually she wrapped her hands in his hair and seemed to be guiding him towards the opening he was waiting for. He accepted her invitation and began to stroke her clit with his tongue. The look on her face told him that he was arousing her to heights she had never been before. He felt his own body pressing his erection into the ground and he wanted her so badly he felt himself shaking.

_My head's under water  
__But I'm breathing fine  
__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

He gently slid a finger inside of her while massaging her clit with his tongue and she let out a loud moan and arched her back with tipping her head back. Her hips moved in time with his tongue and his fingers moving in and out of her body, covered in wetness. "Oh my gosh, ...Paul...I...I...oh my," She continued to speak almost nonsense. He added a finger and her hips rocked even harder against his face, her hands on either side of his head willing him closer and harder. He felt her hips spasm against him, and then felt her body close down around his fingers. Her orgasm was almost his undoing.

_'Cause all of me  
__Loves all of you  
__All your curves and all your edges  
__All your perfect imperfections_

Raising himself up, he plants kisses on her face. She raised her chin and began to return the kisses. She starts to rock her body against him and he stops her and looks into her eyes. "Gemma...are you sure?" Gemma simply nodded, kissed him, and then started pulling him up on top of her. Paul looked down at her as he agilely moved from her side, to between her legs. He positioned the head of his erection against the warm, moist opening that was inviting him in while never taking his eyes away from hers. She grasped his hips and began pulling him towards her wanting to take him inside of her. When he hesitated she seemed to become frustrated and tried to pull him harder. As much as he wanted to do as she wanted but wanted to go easy for her first time.

_Give your all to me  
__I'll give my all to you  
__You're my end and my beginning  
__Even when I lose I'm winning_

"Wait Gemma, we have to take this part slow," he explained to her. She seemed to suddenly understand and relaxed. She looked up into his eyes with trust and love. Paul began to apply pressure to her opening and felt himself start to slide into her. She was so wet and tight he suddenly doubted his ability to sustain himself without exploding inside of her immediately. She nodded to him, indicating he should continue. Paul slid himself further inside of her slowly and when he felt the resistance inside of her give, he saw a flash of pain on her face and she clamped her eyes shut. He froze and waited while he planted loving light kisses all over her face. After a few seconds, her face relaxed again and opened her eyes. She nodded to him again and he continued to slide into her.

_'Cause I give you all of me  
__And you give me all of you, oh_

Gemma felt the pain of losing her virginity and then wondered at how she could feel the burning pain at the same time she was still feeling the ache to take him further. He was so gentle and sweet with her, she loved him even more. Once he had entered her all the way, he stayed very still and she could feel him filling her up. She felt him throbbing slightly and realized it was difficult for him to stay so still inside of her. Honestly, she didn't want him to stay still anymore. She pulled him towards her instinctively. This brought a moan from her and she was almost surprised by it. Paul began to slowly rock in and out of her and each time he would fill her up , his body would grind into her clit, bringing her unbelievable pleasure.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
__The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

Gemma felt her heart and mind overflow with rapture as her spirit soared. Her heart was beating so hard and fast like a drum until she felt the magic of their bond grow stronger. Paul also started to feel the magic of the bond. It was like fireworks starting to go off from their souls connecting.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse  
__My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
__I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Paul continued to thrust in and out of her taking turns looking into her eyes and squeezing them shut in pleasure and control. He could feel her body reacting to him, and feel her rocking towards him with every thrust, running her nails down his back.

_My head's under water  
__But I'm breathing fine  
__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

He began to hear Gemma's moans raise in pitch and felt her rocking become more hurried and realized she was about to cum again. "I want you to cum for me Gemma." This statement made her open her eyes and look deeply into his at the exact moment her body started to convulse. Between the look in her eyes, and the burning in his soul, it only took the convulsions around his erection to push him over the edge, and he quickly followed her. As he cam into Gemma, he again felt the sensation of fireworks exploding in his head and saw flashes of light inside of his head.

_'Cause all of me  
__Loves all of you  
__Love your curves and all your edges  
__All your perfect imperfections_

Gemma lost all sense of where her body ended and Paul's began. She felt as though they had crawled into each other's skins. His heart beat in her chest, her lungs gave him breath, their minds merged as powerful magic flowed around and through them. They were no longer two flawed individuals but one perfect being, the pure essence of love of soul mates

_Give your all to me  
__I'll give my all to you  
__You're my end and my beginning  
__Even when I lose I'm winning  
__'Cause I give you all of me  
__And you give me all of you, oh_

Completely exhausted, they lay in each other's arms as their heart rates slow down from the intensity of the experience. Gemma was aware of her individuality again, yet felt a new and undeniable bond with Paul. Bringing her hand to his face, she gently caresses his cheekbones with her thumbs. Words and coherent thought were impossible. She felt her emotions flow from her hands to his heart and from his heart back to hers. Paul's eyes shone brighter than she had ever seen them shine. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

_Cards on the table  
__We're both showing hearts  
__Risking it all, though it's hard_

He soon felt wetness on his chest and almost panicked when he realized she was crying. "Gemma what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked her urgently. He turned her to look at him and tried to read the look in her eyes not being able to read her emotions since they were everywhere. He was so scared that he hurt her and she regretted what they just did.

_'Cause all of me  
__Loves all of you  
__Love your curves and all your edges  
__All your perfect imperfections_

"Yes Paul. I am better than ok. I feel like I have waited my entire life for this moment and I am so happy. I had no idea that it would be like that." He nods, "Yeah, that was intense, I never felt anything so powerful in my life." She smiles at him and kisses his lips.

_Give your all to me  
__I'll give my all to you  
__You're my end and my beginning  
__even when I lose I'm winning_

"I love you," she says looking deeply into his eyes, "I love you Paul, with all of my heart and soul and now all of me." He could feel the love pouring out of her and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Gemma, with all that I am. I will always love and protect you," he answered her.

_'Cause I give you all of me  
__And you give me all of you_

He loved this woman with all of his heart and he knew that she would have his heart for the rest of his life and he would do anything for her as long as he lived.

_I give you all of me  
__And you give me all of you, oh._

**Love it? Hate it? This is my first time writing something like this so please be honest with what you think about it. Thanks my lovelies, hope I didn't let you down who were looking forward to this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Last night I was at Christina Perri's concert and OMG she is amazing! One of her songs that I absolutely love that she sang last night will pop up in the story at one point. (: **

**I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter. I was nervous that ya'll wouldn't like it. Most reviews I ever got on a chapter. You are all wonderful!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Once we were back in La Push, I was hoping that things would continue to go amazing after that nice week in Hawaii...especially after last night.

Paul and I couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other anymore. They were always sweet touches, caresses, kisses, etc. Our relationship had taken a huge leap and I couldn't be any happier.

I know that Leah knows that something happened with me and Paul; and I so wanted to talk to her like she did with me but I haven't had the chance to. I figured once we got back home and no one was around I would.

When we got back, I went with Leah to her house since my parents were there. I didn't want to leave Paul when we got to her house. Leah had to practically drag me away from him. "We need to talk and I know you know what I'm talking about," She says giving me a knowing look with a smirk, "And if you don't want your parents to find out, you better control your emotions and hormones around them."

We both started to laugh but when we walked in the door the looks on our parents faces were not happy ones. This wiped off our smiles and put both of us on edge.

"What's wrong?" We both ask. I just hope and pray that no body got hurt or killed.

At first no body wanted to answer us but my parents stood up, "Come on Gem, you don't need to be here for this," my dad says while leading me to the door but Leah grabs my arm pulling me next to her.

"I'm sorry but Gem is not leaving until you tell me what is going on," Leah demanded. My dad gives me a look but as much as I hate to not listen to him, Leah is my sister and needs me. I've been her crutch since the whole Sam and Emily thing and I will continue to be until she gets tired of me.

"Leah, honey, Gemma doesn't need to be here for this," Sue tries to tell her but Leah just glares making her and Harry sigh. I catch movement in the corner of my eye which happens to be Seth peaking around the corner of the hallway. He gives me a sad look. Obviously he knows what all this is about and I have a feeling it's more Sam and Emily news.

"Leah, it's about Emily," Sue starts but Harry jumps in, "I'm just going to give it to you straight because I know how you are."

Leah's hand tightens as she waits to hear what her dad has to say, "She moved in with Sam today."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. Is he serious right now? There is no freaking way that they are already living together. Sam just broke up with Leah a week ago leaving her heart-broken. Is he trying to kill her?

"What the hell do you mean they're living together?" I thought she would start yelling but her voice was weak and cracking.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's true," Sue tells her softly trying to hug her but Leah let's go of my hand, pushes past Sue and goes to her room slamming the door. I was a little taken back that she didn't pull me with her but I guess that she needs some time alone. I was not going to bug her.

My mom turns me towards the door, "Come on, let's go home." I don't say anything as dad picks up my bag and I follow them out to the car. The ride was short and quiet.

Once we got home, mom tried to act like nothing happened but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "How was your trip?" She asks. "It was great. We all had a blast and I was hoping that the good times would follow us here but I guess not."

"Gem, don't worry about this," Dad says stepping into the conversation, "This doesn't concern you at all."

I think this is the first time I was actually aggravated with him, "Doesn't concern me? Are you kidding me right now?" I ask loudly. "Leah is my sister, you both look at her like your daughter. The man that she was so in love with just left her after knowing her cousin for a month leaving her heart-broken," I start, "And after coming back from our trip that helped get her spirits up until she went to bed, comes back to find out that just after a week of breaking up with her, Sam has her cousin move in with him!"

I was so fired up right now. I don't understand how they do not seem to care about this and why I shouldn't either.

"They're young. You fall in love and get your heart-broken. It's apart of life," Dad says shrugging his shoulders.

I seriously want to throw something at his head right now. "So if Paul left me for one of my cousins and asked her to move in after a week, you would tell me the same thing?"

"Gemma, you're only eighteen," Dad says scratching the back of his head, "You don't know what the future holds for you two. You're both young, all of you are."

He couldn't be more wrong. Paul and I are meant to be together. Young or not.

"I can not believe you right now," I say in disbelief, "And I can't be here right now." I grab my phone and start to head for the door. "But you just got back," Mom says with her voice cracking.

"I know but I just can't be here with him talking like this." I don't even wait for her to say anything as I storm out the door. Neither one of them coming after me.

I start to walk towards Paul's house. Leah was in no state for company and I couldn't tell her why I was so angry. It would only make her worse to hear what he said. Paul would welcome me with open arms and listen to me rant like I really need to do right now. I really needed him and not in _that_ way.

After about fifteen minutes I make it to his yard which Jason was in the driveway working on his truck. Seeing me walk up, he smiles big, wipes his hands on a rag and pulls me into his arms. "There's my beautiful girl, how are you doing? Didn't think I would see you here so soon after getting back."

I try to give him a smile but I failed, "I could be better. I really needed to see Paul. I can't be at home right now." He looks at me with concern, "Is everything ok?"

I sigh, "No, I want to throw something at my dad's head right now." He was taken back by my words. Everyone knows how much of a daddies girl I am and for me to say something like that is a shocker.

Before he can say anything else Paul comes outside smiling brightly at me.

"Hey babe," He says kissing my cheek, "Shouldn't you be home with your parents?"

I give him a look that shows my mood and his eyes go big, "Ok, let's go inside." As I go to close the door behind me I watch as Jason pulls his phone out. I bet you anything he's about to call my dad.

Paul takes my hand and takes me to his room and shuts the door as I go sit on the bed.

"Ok, what happened?"

For the next fifteen minutes ranted and yelled about what happened at Leah's and then at my house.

"Why would he say that? Does he not think that we have a future together?" I ask pacing his room.

"And how could he not care about what Leah is going through? She's like his daughter and she looks at him like a dad!"

I grab my hair in frustration and make a growling type groan.

Paul who has said nothing the entire time, pulls me onto lap wrapping his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, I feel myself melting in his embrace. "I honestly don't know what to say. I too am pissed about Sam and Emily living together. Shocked beyond belief what he said about us, and annoyed that he thinks that we might not have a future together. But you know what?"

I look up at him, "We prove him wrong."

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I felt myself start to calm down in the comfort of his arms. "You know everything was going great until Sam's mom left. That's when everything changed," I tell him looking up. He nods, "Yeah, that's what it seems like."

I sigh leaning my head onto his chest.

"And it doesn't help that Jared has been acting weird since we got back." I look up at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"After I dropped you and Leah off, he was just acting strange. I can't really describe it but he was...different."

"Maybe he just has jet lag," I say taking a guess.

He shrugs, "I hope so."

"Well I can't go home right now. Mind if I stay for a while and we can have a us afternoon?"

He smiles, "Anything to make you feel better. I'll set everything up and you get the snacks."

This made my mood change almost instantly. Us afternoon's included us having a Mario Kart war, a movie, and just relaxing which he would usually just draw me as I would scribble in my song book which sadly I don't have with me. After all these years, Paul still draws but I still have yet to see any of his work. It's frustrating but I know he'll show me when he's ready.

After a long afternoon of playing games, goofing around, and eating a pizza that Jason was nice enough to order; we settled together on the couch watching _Spider-man._ I think it was around the half way point of the movie that I started to feel tired.

I still wasn't ready to go home and confront my dad so I just let the exhaustion take over and fell asleep with my head in Paul's lap.

Dad is just going to have to wait to yell at me.

**I don't think it's one of my best but please still review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks my lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 17

I wake up feeling all creaked up so I go to stretch but forgetting where I was I ended up squealing before falling face first to the floor. I don't bother to move but stay where I am with a small groan escaping my lips.

The sound of someone chuckling catches my attention and I lift my head to see a very amused Jason leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and coffee in one hand.

"Do I amuse you?" I ask slowly getting up off the floor. As he brings his coffee to his mouth he smiles, "Oh very much." I shake my head at him. Looking back to the couch, Paul is passed out in the sitting position he was in last night with his head leaning on the back of the couch.

"How can he sleep through all of that is beyond me?" Jason comments before going to the kitchen. I shake my head because he's right. He is the heaviest sleeper I've ever known.

Not caring that Jason is just in the other room, I straddle Paul and lightly kiss his face and neck. Slowly but surely he starts to wake up. Opening his eyes he smiles and puts his hands on my hips, "Mmm I could get use to waking up like this every morning." I give him a smile, "Yeah, but hopefully without me rolling on to the floor face first."

He starts to laugh and I smack his chest, "It's not funny." He puts his hands up surrendering, "I'm sorry, you're right. How about some breakfast?" And on que my stomach starts to growl.

I sit at the table in the kitchen next to Jason as Paul starts on breakfast. "Coffee?" Jason asks and I nod.

"I guess dad is really going to lay it into me when I get home," I say looking down in my coffee.

Jason places his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about him. I called him last night to let him know you fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and he has also calmed down about yesterday. So unless he mentions it, don't bring it up." I look at Jason in shock but nod. "Thanks dad." He gives me a smile, "Of course, you're like my daughter."

After breakfast, Paul drives me home. I was very hesitant to get out of the car even after what Jason told me. I feel his hand go under my chin and turns me to face him, "Hey, everything will be ok. I promise. Go in there and tell him you love him. You two can't be mad at each other very long." I nod knowing he's right. This is our first argument and I don't want it to cause constant tension between us.

He leans over and I meet him in the middle bringing my lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet but there was still that undeniable love in it. Pulling back I smile at him as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I love you Gem." "I love you most."

Walking in the front door, I didn't see anyone. I slowly make my way into the kitchen and see mom at the stove and dad the table with the paper blocking his face. Mom sees me first and gives me a smile and nods her head in dad's direction. Taking a silent deep breath I walk to him, "Morning daddy," I say softly.

He immediately brings down the paper and relief is in his eyes as he smiles at me, "Morning my precious Gem." The tone in his voice tells me that Jason was right. I sit next to him and he kisses the side of my head.

I couldn't be more relieved that things are ok with us right now. I still don't agree with what he said last night but I can't be mad at him for to long and like Paul said, we're just going to have to prove him wrong about us.

...

Around two in the afternoon I sent Leah a text along with a picture of a jumbo bag of marshmallows saying to meet me at our spot. I would've just met her at her house but I've been dying to tell her about what happened with me and Paul in Hawaii.

I was halfway up climbing the tree with the bag of marshmallows in my teeth when I hear Leah chuckle behind me, "Well isn't this a picture moment?" I turn to see her holding her phone out and I cross my eyes as she takes the picture. "Beautiful!" I roll my eyes but smile. She seems to be better than yesterday but maybe just seeing me like this is making her some what happy.

"Do you want me to take those so you don't rip them while climbing?" She asks. I nod and turn my head dropping them in her hands below me. "Ugh, thanks it was a pain. There might actually be some holes. It got caught a few times."

After I get up on my branch, she tosses the bag at me and starts her way up.

I hand her the bag once she's settled. "So spill, I know you've been dying to tell me as much as I've been waiting to hear it." I giggle at her and tell her everything.

Once I was done she smiles, "Wow...that sounds amazing," but I can see that she's fighting a frown. "What is it Le?"

She looks down into her hands, "It's just...the way you were talking about the fireworks, the undeniable bond, feeling your emotions flow from your hands to his heart and from his heart back to yours..."

I'm not getting where she's going with this, "What about it?"

She sighs, "It's just that...when Sam and I first did it...it was not even close to how you described it. It was just heat and passion but nothing like that."

I felt my heart-break even more for her.

"I guess that just shows that Sam and I really weren't meant to be together. I just wish I could have what you and Paul have you know."

I reach over and grab her hand, "Le...I know what Sam did to you is wrong and it's horrible." I paused not knowing exactly what to say for once with her. Then I think about what Paul and I have and know just to say. "But someday, someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen before. They'll look at you like you're everything they've been looking for their entire lives. You just have to wait for it."

She looks at me with hope in her eyes, "You really think so?"

"I would never lie to you Le." She nods, "I know you wouldn't."

I could tell I got her spirits up a little but I had to do more. I went into thought for a minute and again, I swear a freaking light bulb goes off above my head. "Come on, let's go to my house."

She doesn't ask why but follows me home.

...

When we get to my house I tell her to wait on the back porch while I run to get something out of my room.

As I step out the back door, Leah looks at me confused when she sees my guitar in hand, "I don't think this is a kumbaya moment Gem," she says half smiling. "Haha, just shut up." She rolls her eyes but leans back into the post as I start to strum my guitar.

_Oh Leah_  
_My dear friend_  
_Why must this world turn their back on you_  
_Please not again_  
_Oh precious girl_  
_You know you're the reason for every rainbow_  
_You put the colors in the sky_  
_So please don't cry_  
_Oh Leah_

_Please be gentle _  
_And please be kind_  
_'Cause she don't want to push back_  
_Everything she's learned_  
_She'll lose her mind_  
_So please be patient and you may find_  
_That when you wait for her to come to you_  
_She'll come in time_

_So remember crazy girl_  
_That you're the one that makes me laugh_  
_And without your ready sarcasm_  
_This world would fall flat_  
_And remember silly girl_  
_That you're the one that makes me smile_  
_So put your hands up to the sky_  
_And grab a star_  
_'Cause that's what you are_

_Please not again_  
_She's been through this world and back_  
_But when she dances_  
_She'll make you smile_  
_So please be gentle_  
_That's my best friend_  
_And if you haven't met her yet_  
_Well until then_

_Please be patient_  
_That's my best friend_  
_And she's the best I've ever met_  
_So thank you God_  
_And Amen_  
_Ohh_

Once I finish I look up at her to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. I can tell that she liked it. This was one of those moments when the lyrics just come to me.

Next thing I know, Leah's arms are around me, "Thank you so much Gem. That was great."

I pull her back from me and look her in the eyes, "Le, don't let this break you." She nods her head, "I won't let it, not anymore. Thank you so much for this and your amazing words up in the tree." I smile at her, "I meant every word Le."

She nods, "I know. This is just what I needed. What would I do without you?"

I just shrug my shoulders.

We spent the rest of the day together and for the first time since the whole Sam thing, I had the real Leah Clearwater back.

Things are definitely looking up.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**The song is **_**Lydia**_** by Jessica Bassett but I changed some of the lyrics.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I am LOVING all the reviews and smile at what you don't want to see and let me just go ahead and give you all some reassurance...**

**1. **_**No**_** Paul isn't going to imprint on Leah, that would be just cruel.**

**2. **_**No**_** I'm not going to have Paul kissing other girls or anything like that when he finally shifts, I too hate it when I've read it in other stories.**

**I have BIG plans for when that time finally come which will be in a few more chapters so bare with me. I've had these ideas in my head since day one. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 18

The next couple of weeks were rather slow and uneventful, just the usual stuff with Paul and Leah; who by the way has been doing great. She doesn't even cry in her sleep anymore which I'm thankful for. It was great having her back to herself. Harry and Sue make sure they thank me every time they see me for getting their girl back to normal.

The only thing that was weird and driving Paul a little crazy is that since we got back from Hawaii, Jared has been blowing us off.

We've tried calling, texting, going to his house but he never answers or is never home. His parents are pretty vague on where his where abouts are, only saying 'he's not here' or 'he's out'.

I felt bad for Paul because like Leah and I; him and Jared have been best friends since babies. He was always with me, or Leah and I; and I know he needed some real guy time with Jared. He has other friends but that doesn't explain why Jared seems to have fallen off the face of the Earth.

Currently I was at Leah's helping them paint the inside of the house. Sue finally got to Harry about giving the inside more lively colors besides the dull shades of brown and orange on every other wall. I had to agree with her, it kind of does bring dullness into the happy home.

Leah was working on the hallway, Sue and Harry in the living room, and Seth was helping me in the kitchen. I was enjoying painting with Seth because I haven't really had the time to hang out and talk to him like a sister would to her brother. I love Seth to pieces.

"I don't get why mom is so set on this shade of yellow for in here," Seth says while getting more paint, "It looks like the inside of a banana peel in here!" I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was right though, it was a very bright yellow.

"Maybe because this is the kitchen and where food is," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Then why not a lighter shade like a lemon?"

A thought suddenly hit me, "Because banana's are a great source of potassium."

Seth stops painting and raises his eyebrow, "Seriously Gem. You are such a nerd!" I tried to glare at him but both our serious looks disappeared as we both busted out laughing. Seth is such a little joker. I missed being around him.

There was a knock on the door but neither Seth or I paid attention to it since the others were closer to the door. Not to long later, a pair of strong arms wrap around me making me squeak. I turn my head to see Paul smiling down at me. As he goes to kiss me, I lift my brush up and get some paint on his nose which gets him to release me.

"Are you serious right now Gem," He complains as he goes to look for something to wipe it off with. I start laughing, "Looks like you were yellow nosing a banana." Seth goes into a laughter fit at my joke which I'm not to far behind him in. Paul just stares at us, "I didn't know potassium was good for the nose!" Seth manages to get out between his laughter.

Paul looks confused not getting the whole banana thing, new inside joke for me and Seth I though. "You know what?" Paul says stepping closer to me which doesn't stop my laughter. He takes me in his arms, locking my arms to my side.

"Seth, give me a brush," Paul says looking to the hysterical boy who just shakes his head no. I smile up at Paul, "haha." But he gets a evil look in his eyes that wipes off my smile and before I know it, the blob of paint I put on his nose was being rubbed all over my face. I started to scream and try to break free out of his arms but he's to damn strong.

"SETH HELP ME!" But mister fits and giggles just stands up grabbing his phone and takes pictures. "YOU TRAITOR!" This only causes him to laugh harder.

When Paul finally releases me, I turn around to see three extremely amused, fighting back laughter faces of Leah, Sue, and Harry. "You are all traitors for not helping. I thought you all loved me," I say pouting. Leah...oh my dear best friend just smiles, "If I was to help anyone, it would have been Paul."

My mouth drops, "Why help him?" She gives me a stern look, "Do we not remember last week when I went to take a bite of my pudding and you moved the spoon making it smear across my face?" I smiled remembering that, that was great. "But pudding looks good on you," I simply tell her. She just rolls her eyes as they all go back to what they were doing.

Seth, finally deciding to help gives us some wet paper towels to help clean our faces up.

"So are you ready to go?" Paul asks. I had to think for a second to know what he's talking about and then I remembered that we were having an us night. "Oh yeah, let me just go get my stuff out of Leah's room."

After saying bye to everyone, I get into Paul's truck. "We need to stop by the store first. We're all out of your snacks." I nod as he pulls out.

Once we get to the store, Paul and I split up to get done faster. I was looking for my double stuff Oreo's when I notice something...well someone in the corner of my eye. I turn taking a double take and I'm completely in shock with the site in front of me.

It was Jared, but a completely different Jared. His long hair was cropped short, he was only wearing jean shorts and shoes, and had a tattoo on his right shoulder that looked very familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Jared?" He turns to me wide-eyed and turns to walk away, "Wait Jared, stop." He freezes in his spot. I get in front of him and notices that he's gotten taller and more buff, "Where have you been?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I've been busy." I give him a _duh_ look. "Well, I know that. We've been trying to get in touch with you for the past couple of weeks. What's been going on?" He starts to look really annoyed with me, "I just told you I've been busy. Why can't you get that through your head?"

He side steps me but I get back in front of him, "When did you become such a jerk?" I asked getting annoyed with him now. "This is not you."

He starts to tremble a little with this mean look on his face, "Who the hell do you think you are to think that you know me?" He growls. I was blue in the face. "Um, hello we've known each other since we were babies."

"That doesn't mean you fucking know me!"

Next thing I know Paul is pulling me back and stepping in front of me, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?" Paul yelled at him.

Jared doesn't answer him as he starts to shake some more. "Don't you EVER talk to her like that again!" Jared goes to open up his mouth but Sam comes out of no where dressed just like Jared also with the same tattoo on his right shoulder. "Let's go Jared," Sam says trying to pull him away. When he doesn't move Sam gets in his face, "NOW!" he demanded which Jared obliged. They both leave without looking back.

Paul and I stand there for a while staring at the space where our once friend was. "What happened to him," I say which comes out almost like a whisper, "And why is he with Sam?"

Paul shakes his head, "I have no idea but obviously he wants nothing to do with us now," He says with so much anger and pain in his voice. I grab his hand giving it a squeeze, I can't imagine what must be going through his head right now. He then turns to me, "Are you ok?"

I nod, "I'm fine. Shocked but fine." He nods understanding.

We finish our shopping in silence and drive to his house is silence.

I know both of our minds were on the same thing.

What happened to Jared to make him completely ditch us, especially his best friend who is practically his brother for Sam? The same Sam that broke Leah's heart to be with her cousin. The same Sam that Jared was just as equally as pissed off at with us only a few weeks ago.

What the hell is going on?

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking that pretty blue button that says **_**review**_**!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Our house had what my husband called the 'zombie' virus also known as the stomach virus. First my 9 month had it, who gave it to me, which went to my 5 yr old, and finally went to my husband. Not a great past couple of days. We are all doing better now and have completely disinfected the house to get rid of the damn thing from coming back. I swear my house has never been this germ free.**

**I've rewritten this chapter a few times and honestly don't find it my best but it's needed to get up to the next one which I know you all will love because I've been looking really forward to writing it since day one; but this chapter was driving me insane. But I still hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Oh and happy mother's day to any mama's out there (:**

Chapter 19

The rest of Summer went by in the blink of an eye which in a way was a good and bad thing. Bad because we were back in school which was taking up most of our time now. Good because we were finally in our senior year. Paul, Leah, and I couldn't wait for this year. For two out three of us this was the last of school all together for us.

Paul who already hated school as it is, plans to work in construction. He already has a guaranteed position with his dad's company. It's the kind that builds houses not the road kind. Paul has always been hands on and I think that if his sketches are as great as I picture in my head, he could be great at designing some houses. He's mentioned to me before that he would love to help remodel some of the houses here on reservation. A majority of them are so old and run down and are lived in by our elders.

Leah was a shock to me. All our lives she never had any sort of idea on what she wanted to do when finished with high school. But before summer was over, she told us that she wants to be a nurse. Out of everything that is out there, that was the last thing I ever expected her to say. She told us that she wants to help people and she seemed really passionate about. I am very proud of her that she wanted to do something that she seems so determined to do. She would be a great RN.

I already didn't plan on going to college, which mom still isn't to pleased about but dad assured me that she will get over it. In October I start an internship at our tribes hall of records to become a historian. I was extremely excited to start there, everything on our tribe from the very beginning is held there and only so much is available to be viewed by the public. Uncle Billy told me that if I eventually want to be a council member, this was the perfect place to start because all of our history would available at my fingertips while I worked there. It would be heaven for me.

When we told our parents all this at the traditional end of summer bonfire, they were all very proud of us, especially Leah's since they had the hardest time getting her to choose a future after high school.

Since I pretty much had all my credits completed last year and from the more advanced classes I took in Hawaii, I only had a total of four classes instead of six this year. I really only needed to take three but I decided to take an extra one. With the needed English, Algebra II and psychology; I'm taking an AP history class.

Because of that, I heard a ton of complaining about how I suck and how lucky I am; not from just Paul and Leah, but Jacob who is now a sophomore and Seth our new little freshman. Oh well, they could be jealous. Sadly though, I had no classes especially my AP history class with either Paul or Leah. But surprisingly, Jared was in history with me. Paul wasn't happy about that.

Ever since the incident with him at the grocery store, Paul didn't want me anywhere near Jared. He seriously thought that if he didn't step in front of me that day, Jared would have hit me. In my opinion, I don't think he would have hit me. He did scare me a bit from the way he yelled at me but I won't tell Paul that.

...

The first month was pretty dull. It wasn't to hard to get back in the swing of going to school...well except maybe for Leah who loves her sleep. I was back to my normal routine pretty easily of getting up early, doing my yoga, breakfast with my parents, and out the door right when Paul pulls up.

I didn't really have to be at school the same time as everyone else since my two free periods are everyone's first and last classes, but I spent that morning time in the library getting ahead on my classes. Ok I guess Seth was right when painting the kitchen; I'm a nerd.

During lunch one day, Leah comes to the table with this mischievous look on her face as she sets her tray down on the table.

"What's up Le?" I ask suspiciously. She just continues looking at me and I turn around real quick to make sure no one is going to try to attack me from behind which gets both her and Paul laughing.

"No one is coming to get you dummy," She says after she stops laughing.

I roll my eyes, "Ok, then what is it?"

She pulls a piece of paper out from her back pocket, "They were hanging these up on my way here," she says handing me the paper. I unfold it to see it's a flyer but not just any flyer...it's for the fall talent show. I sigh and put the paper down and become more interested in my food.

"Oh come on Gem!" Leah says picking it up to show me, "you could totally blow the entire school out of the water."

I shake my head.

She keeps going on about how great I am singing and playing the piano and guitar but I just tune her out.

Last year Paul, Leah, and Jared tried to gang up on me to do it. They have all heard me play and sing before but that was different. There is a difference between singing for them and my family and then playing in front of the entire school. Like I told my mom when she wanted me to go to school for music, my songs are for me and those I choose to share them with. Not the world and definitely not the entire student body.

If Leah pestering me about it wasn't enough, Paul decided to jump in with her.

"Come on babe, no one else will stand a chance with you up there."

I turn my head to look at him and glare, "Didn't ya'll get the hint last year when you couldn't get me do it?" I look towards Leah, "My songs are for my enjoyment and for who I want to play them for. I'm not a performing monkey."

"Gem, you have such an amazing talent, why not share it?" Paul asks rubbing my back.

I look back at him, I was getting annoyed with this and knew exactly how to get him to shut up. I lean in close to his ear so Leah can't hear me and whisper, "The same reason you won't share your drawings with me." Pulling away, Paul has a look of defeat on his face and finishes his lunch. I smile to myself. I knew that was going to work.

But I feel Leah's eyes on me, "Stop it Le, I'm not doing it. End of discussion. If you want to hear one of my songs so badly, I'll play a little something for you at home."

She rolls her eyes, "It's not the same and you know it." I just shrug but am relieved when she doesn't push the issue anymore.

The rest of lunch for us was quiet but I knew that once school was over that we would be fine with the whole talent show thing forgotten about.

In my last class for the day, AP history, Mr. Cromwell started talking about a group project that we would be starting on until Thanksgiving break. Each group would be given a person and had to write a fifteen page paper and make a Powerpoint on them and their time era. I immediately started thinking about people I wouldn't mind doing the project on.

Mr. Cromwell started calling out names for partners and who they had to do for it.

"Ms. Black," He calls out to me catching my attention, "You will do yours on King Henry VIII with..." I smiled at the mention of that particular king, I could do this report with my eyes shut. "Mr. Cameron."

I swear my heart literally stopped. Why out of the whole class did he have to pick him?

"I want a different partner," Jared calls out almost immediately. Mr. Cromwell gives him a pointed look, "My decisions are final Mr. Cameron."

I turn in my desk to look in the back right corner where he sat to see him looking at me with the same look on his face that he had at the grocery store.

This report just went from a breeze to very complicated.

When class was over I approached him before he could get away from me.

"Jared," I call to him which he surprises me by stopping. I thought I would have to chase after him. He just looks down at me with an annoyed face.

"Listen, I know you would rather have anyone else for a partner but we're stuck together no matter how much you hate it." He leans against the wall crossing his arms as I continue, "I don't know what the hell happened to you after Hawaii and for some reason we can't be friends, but we have to do this project together whether we like it or not."

He gives an annoyed sigh but nods. "I have two free periods everyday and am willing to work on it with you then."

It takes him a minute but finally decides to speak, "I don't have a first period so we can work on it then but only a couple of days a week." I nod.

"And we only talk about the project. _Nothing _else." He gives me a very stern look but I agreed with him. He obviously wants no part of us anymore but right now, we don't have a choice.

...

I was leaning against Paul's truck waiting for him to finish his last class. I usually wait for him outside his class but I was worried about how he's going to take the news about my newest project partner.

He eventually makes his way to his truck and I can see a relieved look on his face when he sees me. "Why are you out here?" He asks kissing me lightly on the lips. "Um I need to talk to you about something and I know you're not going to like it."

He tenses up, "What is it?"

He's not going to like this at all.

"We are starting a group project in history and Mr. Cromwell assigned us our partners." Paul looks at me to continue but I give him a look that I'm hoping he could read. He looks into my eyes trying to find the answer and I know he figures it out when his eyes go wide.

"Oh hell no!" He yells making some people jump as they head to their cars.

I sigh, I knew he was going to be mad. "Paul, we have no choice. Jared even tried to get a new partner as soon as he announced it but Mr. Cromwell wouldn't do it, his decisions are final."

Paul went to open his mouth again but I jumped in first, "We talked after class and decided that we have no choice but to do this together. We're going to work on it a couple of times a week in the mornings but he pressed the issue that that was all we would talk about. Neither of us want to do this but like I said...we don't have a choice."

Still frustrated, he nods. "Fine, but if he talks to you in any way like he did at the store, you better tell me." I nod, "I promise."

Seeming some what pleased, he leads me to the passenger door and helps me in. I could tell he still wasn't happy about the situation and won't be until this project is over.

These next couple months are going to be hell.

**Like I said, it's not my best but please let me know what you think. I promise, the next chapter you will LOVE because it's what you all have waited for!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I hope you all are ready because this is the chapter you have all been waiting so patiently for. Hope I don't disappoint you!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

_Middle of September (couple weeks later)_

I was in Paul's truck on the way to school but this morning I was not as happy and cheerful as usual. I was leaning against the window fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Gemma."

I snap my head towards my boyfriend with wide eyes, "Huh?"

He gives me a small smile but I can see some concern on his face, "Are you ok? I was calling your name for a while." I was shocked. How did I not hear him?

"Oh, I'm sorry hun. I'm just not all there this morning."

"What's wrong?"

I sigh, "I didn't get much sleep last night. These weird dreams kept waking me up." I start to rub my eyes, "And before you ask, I don't remember what they were about."

He picks up my hand and kiss the top of it. I sigh as his lips linger for a little bit. I absolutely love it when he does this.

"I won't let those bad dreams get to you. Do you want me to sneak in tonight?" I look at the mischievous look in his eyes and smile.

"As much as I would love to sleep in your arms and maybe more," he starts to bounce his eye brows up in a suggestive way at my words making me laugh, "I would love for my dad not to kill you more if he was to come check on me for some reason."

He starts to pout but nods.

When we get to the parking lot I want to throw my books at all the cheerful faces walking around. That should be me all happy. I shake my head at myself, I'm _never_ like this. Stupid dreams.

"You heading to the library?" Paul asks wrapping his arm around my shoulders making me lean my head against him as we walk towards the school. "Yeah and today is one of those days I have to work with Jared."

Paul makes a grumbling almost growling noise at Jared's name. He still isn't happy about us being partners but so far Jared has been very civil like. We only talk about the project and once we're done he takes off.

"Hey, I'm just thankful that he's actually putting an effort in and helping. He could totally just blow me off leaving me to do this on my own and you know it," I tell Paul making him grumble again.

When we get to the library, he kisses me lightly on the lips and heads to his first class. I was here before Jared so I got to the table that we've been working at that is right between the history section and computers. Perfect access so we can print what ever information that we need since we can't with our laptops.

Instead of pulling out my papers I just lay head on the table. It's not my pillow but I could definitely fall asleep right here. As soon as I feel myself slowly start to drift, a bang on the table has my head flying up. I see an amused Jared looking at me as his hands are on the books that he slammed on the table.

I give him a small glare and lay my head back down.

"Are we not all full of sunshine and rainbows this morning?"

I mentally smile, this is the first time he has shown the old him in what seems like forever. I don't look up at him or say anything about it cause I don't want to push him. So I just shake my head, "No, Benny rain cloud is raining down on me." He gives a light chuckle, "No sleep last night?" I shake my head.

I hear him walk away but I don't look up, I just stay where I am. I'm not sure how long he's gone for but soon an amazing aroma invades my nose making me lift my head up. I look to see a styrofoam cup in front of me that's filled with coffee. I look up to Jared, "Figured this would help wake you up and the caffeine will give you your Gem vibes back."

I couldn't help but smile at him thankfully, "Thank you, I don't know why I didn't think about having some before I left this morning." I took a sip and made a face, it was really strong but it's school coffee. I don't expect them to have my mocha caramel creamer. I continued to drink it anyways knowing that it will still fulfill it's purpose.

For the rest of the morning we worked in for once was a comfortable enviroment. It was usually awkward but for some reason it wasn't. I wonder if it had anything to do with how I was this morning, but seeing those bits of the old Jared made mentally smile.

The rest of the week continued like that when we worked in the library or in class. He would show a little bit of his old self and it just made me think about how much I missed hanging out with him. Jared was like family to me so of course I missed him. Even though Paul acted angry with Jared, I knew that he really missed him too.

What ever it is that is making him open up again, I was thankful for.

...

Tonight was date night and I was super excited. It's been a couple of weeks since Paul and I have really been able to do something. Tonight we were going to our spot at the cliffs to have a nice sunset picnic. It was a very cool night so I wore my grey skinny jeans, black boots, and black glittery sweat shirt, with my hair up in a high pony tail and my wolf necklace that Paul gave me that I never take off.

Paul was looking super hot in his dark wash jeans and black long sleeve shirt that clung to his body showing off his muscles. He's been getting more buff lately and I had no room to complain. He was sexy. For once he actually had his shoulder length hair in a low pony tail instead of just down. I liked being able to see his whole face.

After we ate we were laying on the blanket making out while the sun began to set. After pulling away to get some air, Paul looks down into my eyes caressing my cheek with his hand. I could tell that there was something on his mind.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

He continues to gaze into my eyes for a bit longer, "You know how much I love you right?" Suddenly feeling nervous, I nod not being able to form words. "I know we've talked about our future before; us getting married and everything but I have a question for you."

Where on earth is he going with this? I give him a look to continue, "When we graduate..." He was killing me with the suspense. "Will you move in with me?"

My heart began to soar. I was not expecting him to ask me that. "Really?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. Seeing my reaction, he smiled big too. "Of course really. I want a place of our own. Some where we can be together and not have to worry about one of our parents walking in on us or trying to tell us what to do. I want a place to call our own, to take the next step in our relationship even though we have to still have eight months until graduation."

I place my hands on both sides of his face, "I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than to move in with you. I would love to have a place of our own. Just the two of us." He kissed me deeply at my acceptance which lead to so much more.

...

The next morning Leah and I were going to hangout at our spot to help get away from the world for a while. I have already been in the tree for about fifteen minutes waiting for Leah when I hear my phone go off informing me I have a text.

**Leah: Going to be a little bit late. HAVE to fold my laundry. Grrr**

I laugh.

**Me: Didn't I tell you to do that yesterday or she would get you about it? (:**

**Leah: Oh shut it!**

I slip my phone in my pocket and just lean my head back enjoying the sounds around me. After a little bit I hear some sticks snapping and at first I think it's Leah. I go to call out to her but my breath catches at the most amazing sight below me.

Two beautiful, extremely large wolves. One is solid black and the larger of the two, and the other is brown with gray around they eyes almost like a mask.

Never before have I heard about any wolves around here and never heard of any that could be that large! They are so beautiful and majestic that I want to jump out of the tree and wrap my arms around them. So what if they were to eat me? I would die happy.

The way they would huff, bark slightly, or whine at each other made me think that they were communicating. Oh how I wish I could be Elisa Thornberry and can understand what their saying and I could talk back. Leah and I use to love that cartoon. We were so upset when Nickelodeon stopped making it.

I didn't blink the whole time they were here. I didn't want to miss a thing.

But sadly they continued on their way and a few short minutes later, Leah showed up.

She was grumbling as she made her way up and I can't seem to stop bouncing. When she finally makes her way up she looks at me skeptically. "What the hell are you all bouncy for? You look like a kola bear who had to many energy drinks."

I would usually laugh at her comment but I just had to tell her.

"Oh my gosh Leah you would not believe what just happened!"

"Besides me finally finishing that mountain of laundry?"

I roll my eyes, "No, there were two huge wolves just below me!"

Her eyes went a little wide, "Seriously?" I nod. "I didn't think we had any in the area. They must have made their way here from Canada."

I shrug, "I don't know Le but they were so beautiful!" She laughs, "How bad was it for you not to hug one."

It was my turn now to laugh, "The hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"How big were they?"

"The size of a freaking horse!"

Her eyes went big again, "Seriously!" I nod. The smile won't seem to go off my face.

Then I remember the huge news that I had to tell her.

"So Paul and I had date night last night..." Leah interrupts me, "Oh please spare me the sex details." I had to laugh at her, "I wasn't going to tell you that but we did do it." Leah let out a small laugh.

"Anyways what I was going to tell you is that Paul asked me to move in with him after we graduate."

Leah turned her body so fast, she nearly fell out of the tree, "Are you fucking for real!" I had to laugh at her excitement. "Yes I'm for real. We're going to get our own place. Something for just the two of us. Taking the next big step."

Leah reached over and grabbed my hand closest to her, "I am so incredibly happy for you Gem. First you move back here, then you finally have sex with Paul, and now he's asking you to move in together. You two were definitely meant to be. I swear ya'll will be engaged before not this Christmas but the next."

My smile was from ear to ear. "It would be crazy if we were."

We stayed up there for about a hour. When we finally got down to head back to her house, there was a howl so loud that made us both jump. I couldn't tell what direction it came from. "That was loud," Leah said grabbing my arm. I look at her with a smirk, "Are we scared Lele?" She gives me a glare, "Shut up Gemma. Let's get out of here before we become wolf chow."

I lead the way with Leah still attached to me. Unlike her, I was not afraid but I did jump a little when another howl was in the air. I couldn't help but think that it sounded painful. I hope it's not hurt.

...

After hanging out with Leah for a couple more hours I decided to go see Paul. I was literally skipping the whole way to his house. With last night and the wolves today, nothing can bring me down.

I knock on the door once I get to his house but it took a second time before the door was opened to see a shocked Jason looking at me. Instead of opening the door for me to come in, he steps outside closing it behind him. Strange.

"Hey dad, is Paul here?" I ask with a smile.

He has the strangest look on his face with so many emotions; fear, guilt, panic.

He was very hesitant, "He is but you can't see him."

Ok that smacked the smile off my face. "Why not? Is he ok?"

She shakes his head, "He...Paul...he has...um...mono."

My heart stopped. "Are you serious? How he is?"

"Not to good. The doctor said he should be fine in about a week but it's up in the air."

Now that I thought about it, he did feel feverish last night but I didn't think much of it.

"Poor Paul. Well, I guess I'll go then. I'll call and check on him later."

He doesn't say anything but pulls me into a tight hug. It took me a second before responding and wrapping my arms around him. When he lets me go, he heads straight back inside without looking back.

My poor Paul. I pull out my phone as I start to walk back home and send Paul a text.

**I'm so sorry to hear you're so sick. My poor baby. I wish I could be there to help take care of you. Please take it easy and get better soon. I'm going to miss you like crazy this week. I love you so much!**

I called Leah telling her about Paul and asked if she could give me a ride this week to school, which she agreed.

Once I got home I went to say hi to mom and dad who were in the kitchen. As soon as I step in there, they both looked at me with sad faces. "I guess Jason called and told you about Paul having mono." They both nodded their heads. As I went to make me a drink I could still feel their eyes on me. "What?" I asked but they just shook their heads.

"Paul is going to be fine," I told them, "The doctor said he should be better in a week." They looked at each other and went to do different things.

I'm upset and feel horrible that Paul is really sick too, but why does everyone keep looking at me like he died?

...

This week was the slowest week of my entire life. I have not been able to talk to or see Paul at all. I sent him texts several times a day but never got a response back. I couldn't help but think about this is what Leah went through with Sam when he had to leave for that week. A thought came to my head but before I could really think about it, it went away.

I went to all his classes everyday to get his makeup work to bring to him along with soup and juice everyday. Jason would just answer the door, take the work, soup, and juice, then shut the door. Not saying a word to me.

My parents still acted strange around me but I tried to ignore it the best that I could.

When I went to work with Jared on our project, he was even acting weird around me. He wouldn't say much but I would catch him glancing at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. The only one who acted normal around me was Leah.

I eventually ended up snapping at Jared in the library Friday morning when I caught him glancing at me again. "Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Oh so now he wants to play dumb? "I'm not stupid Jared. You keep looking at me with sadness in your eyes. Just like Paul's dad and my parents. Even freaking Leah's parents are. What the hell is going on?"

He just looks at me wide-eyed for a moment but doesn't say anything. I groaned really loud and start to gather up my papers. I couldn't work like this right now, I'm to frustrated.

Instead of heading to my first class, I left campus and headed to the one place I needed to be at the most. I never skipped before but right now, I could care less.

When I get to Paul's house, I notice that Jason's truck is gone but Paul's is there. Good, maybe I could actually see him. I knocked on the door for a couple of minutes but there was no answer. So I walked around the house to where his room is and peaked in the window. What I saw shocked me.

There was no Paul but his room was completely trashed. It literally looked like someone turned his room upside down. The only thing that did not seem broken was his bed. Even the picture of us that was kept on his nightstand was on the floor in the broken frame. I felt my heart break.

What the hell happened here and where is Paul?

**Please don't shoot me for ending it there but I promise we'll see him again in the next chapter. Please remember to leave me those wonderful reviews that I love so much. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Ok before I start I want to address some questions that were asked.**

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: I plan on writing through all the books but there **_**will**_** be some changes. One will be Leah will phase sooner.**

**Book-Nerd 4 lyfe: So happy you love this! No Gemma will not phase, I have other plans for her. And you will just have to see what is in store for Leah's imprint (:**

**I'm soooo happy that you are all loving this so much and I'm proud to say that this is now my most popular fic! Thank you all so much for all the love and support. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

Monday was finally here and I was trying to not get my hopes to high that Paul would be back today. I still have yet to hear from him and it's killing me inside. We have never gone one day without talking. I was missing him something terrible.

Instead of asking Leah to give me a ride like the past week, I decided to take my bike. If you couldn't tell by now, I do _not_ drive. I have a terrible fear of driving.

When I got to school, I looked around for his truck but did not see it anywhere. I was hoping that I was just early but who knows. Wanting to tune out the world around me, I stuck my earphones in and blasted the music on my ipod on shuffle.

Today was not one of my mornings with Jared and for that I was thankful. I don't think I could concentrate even if I wanted to. My brain seemed to have been slowing down over the past week.

Before heading to my first class I went to the restroom. Right as I went to open up my stall door after flushing, I stop at something particular that a few girls were talking about.

"Did you see Paul?"

"Oh my gosh, I know! He's gone a week and comes back even hotter than before."

What do they mean hotter?

"I tell you what, his girlfriend better watch out. If she thought it was bad enough with how girls were throwing themselves at him before. It's going to be even worse now."

"Tell me about it. I was and still will be one of those girls. Paul Lahote is the hottest guy on the rez. Paul is going to ditch her sooner or later."

"We'll see."

When I hear them leave I come out of the stall and stare at the door. I wasn't really surprised about them talking about throwing themselves at him; that I was use to. But him becoming hotter? I didn't know what they were talking about but the thing I care about most is that he's back, but why wouldn't he tell me he was?

On my way to my class I was looking in both directions to see if I could spot him, but I couldn't.

I met up with Leah on the way to the lunch room. "Did you hear about Paul being back?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, "It's all the stupid girls keep talking about. He didn't tell you he wasn't coming back today?" I looked down shaking my head.

Before heading into the cafeteria, Leah grabs my arm stopping me. I turn to look at her to see what was going on. She doesn't even look at me but I follow her eyes and my heart skips a beat. At the end of the hallway walking this direction was Paul and now I could see what the girls were talking about.

Paul seemed to be even more buff than the last time I seen him and he cut off his beautiful shoulder length hair to a crop cut. As much as I loved his hair, he looked even hotter if possible without the hair around his face.

He also wasn't alone. Walking by his side with a pack of girls drooling behind them was no other than Jared. My first thought is 'what the hell'. Paul isn't looking around but looking straight ahead over everyone with a blank face.

I remove Leah's hand from around my arm and start to make my way towards him. I had to talk to him, touch him but Jared makes eye contact with me and stops Paul telling him something. Paul closes his eyes and starts to begin to shake. I try to make my way over to him faster through the crowd but before I can get to him he turns around to go back the other way.

I pushed my way harder between everyone and calling out his name but he doesn't stop.

Lucky for me he went down one of the hallways that they lock during lunch. He shook the handle angrily.

"Hey," I call out to him breathlessly. Instead of turning around and looking at me, he tenses up. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" I ask putting my hand on one of his arms which is extremely hot.

"Are you still sick? You still feel like you have a high fever?" I was now concerned that he came back early.

"I'm fine," He grumbled.

I lean my head against his back with my hands on both of his arms taking in his feverish body heat. I was so relieved to be touching him right now but I couldn't keep the thought that something was wrong from my mind.

"You have no idea how worried I've been about you. This has been such a horrible week."

I swear I hear him mumble 'you have no idea' but I couldn't be sure.

Looking up at his now cropped hair, I run my fingers through it. "I love the new cut," I say making my way in front of him to look at his face but his eyes are shut tightly.

"Paul, honey, what's wrong?" I put my hand on the side of his face and he starts to lean into it but after a second, he stands up straight and takes a step back. "Nothings wrong with me," he growls making me jump.

I take a step closer to him to take his hands in mine but he just steps back jerking his hands away. He won't look at me, just over my head. "Paul?"

He shakes his head, "Not now Gemma. We'll talk later." With that he turns and walks away, his body shaking. But before he turns to go down a different direction he punches a locker making me jump.

It feels like my heart is being crushed. He has _never_ talked to me like that before. I couldn't help but feel scared. The tone of his voice, avoiding eye contact, body shaking, feverish skin; something is wrong with him and right now with what ever is happening with him...I fear the worse.

I'm not sure how long I was standing there before someone starts waving their hand in front of my face, "Gemma?" I look to see Leah looking at me with concern. "What happened?" I slide down the wall and tell her what happened.

"There's something wrong with him Le. And the way he said 'we'll talk later' makes my heart ache." I look at her beside me with tears in my eyes, "I'm scared." It barely came out as a whisper. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in close. "He's probably having a bad day. You don't know why he's upset. You said he still felt hot. Maybe he's still sick and isn't completely feeling himself."

"Then why was he with Jared?"

"I don't..."

"When Jared spotted me, he said something to Paul and Paul took off in the other direction. I can't help but think that he was trying to get away from me."

She sighs, "You won't know until you talk to him. Go to his house after school."

I shook my head, "I can't. I start my internship today. Remember?"

She nods, "Come on, lunch is almost over." She helps me up and we walk to our next class but I can't help but notice the huge dent in the locker from Paul's fist.

...

The rest of the day was really slow and it felt like a dark cloud was hovering over me. I didn't see Paul anywhere else during the day. I even waited outside his last class like usual but he wasn't there.

I rode my bike to the Hall of Records hoping this would help get my mind off of what is going on with Paul.

As soon as I walk in the door, I'm greeted by Marsha. She's sixty-five and has been running this place since before I was born. I put on the best smile I can at her warm welcoming smile. "Are you ready for your first day?" Her excitement got me excited as well.

For the next three hours, Marsha showed me how to run the computer filing system on their ancient computer, showed me how things were filed on the shelves, and where their most important records were kept. She informed me for the next couple of weeks I will work on the filing and then she'll show me how to work in the perservation room where the oldest and most important ones are kept. I couldn't wait.

But when I stepped back outside, Benny storm cloud was back over me.

Instead of going home like I should at five o'clock in the evening, I went to Paul's. I had to figure out what was going on.

...

When I arrived at his house, both his and Jason's vehicles were in the yard. I neatly lay my bike on the side of the house and go to the door and knock.

After my second time knocking, Jason answers the door.

"Gemma," he greets me with a flat tone.

I try to look past his frame into the house, "Is Paul here? He said we could talk."

He shakes his head, "No he's not. I'm not sure what time he'll be back either."

"That's fine. Do you mind if I come inside and wait?" What he says next shocks me.

"I think it would be best if you stay outside."

I couldn't tell if I was unwelcome or not with how his tone was. I've never seen Jason like this. He's always a happy guy with no cares or worries in the world. I don't know who this Jason is.

"Um, ok then. I'll just sit out here and wait."

As I sit down on the porch steps, I hear him sigh before closing the door with him inside. I send my parents a text letting them know I'll be a late and will let them know when I'll be home.

I'm sitting out here for about thirty minutes until I see Paul step out of the tree line on the other side of the road with Jared _and_ Sam by his side. I feel my blood start to boil at the sight. This is the first time I've seen Sam sense that night at his house. What the hell does he have going on that has Jared and now Paul following him around?

I watch as Sam says something to Paul which makes him look angry and start to shake.

"Paul?" I call out to him and the shaking seems to stop.

Sam and Jared turn and go back into the woods but not before Jared giving me a sympathetic look. Paul remains in his spot looking down.

Not looking like he's going to come over here, I get up and head to him.

When I reach him I suddenly realize that he doesn't have a shirt on. How did I not notice that earlier. He was ripped before but now...damn! I shake my head, focus Gemma I tell myself.

"Hey," I say but it comes out really soft.

He lifts his head up and opens his eyes looking over my head and not at me. "Gemma."

"Are you feeling well enough to be outside in this weather without a shirt?" I ask but then I notice that he's not even wearing shoes, "Or without shoes?"

"I'll be fine," He says matter of factly.

"Ok..." This is the first time things have ever been this awkward between us. I then notice something on his right shoulder...the exact same thing that Sam and Jared have. "When did you get a tattoo?"

No response.

"I'm going to guess this has something to do with Sam and Jared since you were just with them and their tattoos are the same."

He makes a huff sound.

Now I'm getting aggrivated. "Ok that's enough Paul! Would you please talk to me!"

He turns his head looking down the road, "What do you want me to say?"

"How about some kind of explanation about what happened at school today. First you don't even tell me you were coming back. I had to hear about it in the restroom from some members of your fan club. Then when I finally see you, you take off and I have to chase you down and you pretty much blow me off!"

His body starts to tremble.

"You won't answer my calls or texts. Your dad is even acting strange with me. Everyone is always giving me these sad pathetic looks like they are sorry for me and that they know something that I don't. Then you won't even look me in the eye or even act like I'm your girlfriend!"

His tremble turns to a full shake.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Gemma," He pretty much hisses.

"How about that you love me and that you missed me as much as I have missed you this past week. It killed me. It's the longest we've ever gone without any sort of communication."

Nothing.

"Did you forget that it was just a week ago that you asked me to move in with you after graduation? That you wanted our relationship to take the next step?" Tears were building up in my eyes.

He looks down, "I don't know why I said that." A tear escapes as he says that.

"What is making you act this way towards me? Is it Sam?" He doesn't meet my eyes. "Just drop it Gemma, there is no future with me. We can't do this anymore." My heart sinks at those words. "Look me in the eyes and say that!" I demand. He continues to look down saying nothing. "That's what I thought. I'm not giving up without a fight. I love you too damn much to let you go!"

Before he can say another word, I take his face between both my hands and kiss him with as much love that I can. I feel his hands go to my hips as his shaking suddenly stops. Feeling him kiss me back brings the tears rolling down my face. We kiss until we both need air. When I pull back to look at him with a hopeful smile that maybe we'll be ok; he keeps his eyes shut tight with pain all over his face and he lightly pushes me away knocking my smile away.

"Go home Gemma," he says right before he side steps me. Tears continue to roll down my face as I watch him make his way into his house and slams the door.

I slowly make my way back across the street and get my bike. I don't get on it but push it all the way back home.

When I get home, I just drop it in the middle of the yard. I walk in the door and I can hear my parents calling for me but I just ignore them as I make my way up the stairs and go to my room. I curl up on my bed and just let the tears fall as I clutch my stuffed wolf to my chest.

I hear my parents come in but I can't make out what they are saying. They eventually leave me alone when they realize their going to get nothing from me.

When I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I grab my phone and send a single text.

**Me: I meant what I said. I'm not giving you up without a fight.**

Right before the darkness takes over me, I hear my phone go off and frown at the response.

**Paul: I know you won't...but you need to.**

**...**

**It killed me to write this. I had to fight tears the whole time while writing it. Please tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Loving the responses! As sad as the last chapter was, I'm glad to know that you all were about as emotional as I was.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

That next morning, I didn't wake up to my alarm or even one of my parents. Instead it was someone running their fingers through my hair. That's when I realized that my pillow was a body. Lifting my head up I see Leah looking at me with a sad smile.

"Hey there cubs," She says softly to me. A small smile comes to my lips, "You haven't called me that since we were kids," I say sitting up and stretching. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

She frowns a little, "Don't you remember calling me last night?" I shook my head. "Around eight you called me but I couldn't understand you because you were crying to hard." Yeah I didn't remember that. "I called your mom to see if you were ok and she said it would be best if I came over. When I got here, they wouldn't tell me what was wrong but with the looks on their faces and the way I found you curled up in here, I figured what was wrong."

I felt the tears start to build up again as I nod. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Are you ok?" I shrug, "I honestly don't know Le." I filled her in on what happened with Paul. She was getting more and more pissed the more I continued.

"I'm going to kick his ass and then I'm going to go to Sam's and kick his too. What is he doing to them?" I shrug, "I don't know Le, but you had to see Paul. He was so cold to me. But when I kissed him, he kissed me back. I can tell no matter how much he tried to hide it that it killed him to push me away."

"So you think he's doing this because of Sam?"

I nod, "It explains why suddenly Jared and now Paul are acting the way they are. Plus they have the same tattoo."

She went into thought, "Do you think they're in some kind of gang?" I shrug, "I'm not sure but I'm not giving up on him Le. I love him to much." She gives me a small smile, "I know you do Gem and I don't expect you to give up without a fight."

Looking at my clock I realize it's earlier than I thought. We had twenty minutes until school started and as much as I didn't want to, today was one of those mornings with Jared. Maybe I could get some answers out of him. No matter how vague they are, I want something. I need some sort of answers.

When we got to school, it was like everyone knew what was going on. Some people gave me sympathetic looks and Paul's fan club gave me cocky looks. I know that Paul wouldn't go around telling people that we broke up. So it's either they assumed it or someone saw the interaction between us in the hall yesterday.

Leah links her arm with mine, "Don't worry about them hun. They don't know what's going on." I don't say anything as we make our way to the library. "If it gets too much at all today, text me and we'll ditch ok." I nod and she pulls me into a hug. "I'm here for you babe." I smile at her, "Thanks Le."

As I make my way towards our usual table, I see Jared working on his laptop. When he notices me, his eyes go a little wide. "I didn't expect you to come this morning."

I glare at him, "Why? Because for some unknown reason Paul has broken up with me to join you _and_ Sam? Because for some reason Paul has become extremely cold to me? Because I cried myself to sleep last night and managed to call Leah in my sleep crying into the phone that she had to come over and comfort me? Is that why?"

There goes that sympathetic look that I'm seriously getting tired of. "Stop looking at me like that!" I hiss at him.

"I don't know what to tell you Gemma," He says.

"How about you explain to me what the hell is going on!"

He shakes his head, "I can't...there is nothing to explain." I give him a 'are you kidding me' look. "Are you seriously going to tell me that?"

He shrugs and goes back to work on his computer.

"Did you know that the day before he got sick, he asked me to move in with him after graduation?" His body stiffens a little, "He wanted our relationship to go to the next level. So why would he all of a sudden break up with me after being with you two?"

He doesn't respond.

"What's with the tattoo?" I ask lifting up his shirt sleeve which he pulls back down covering it back up. "That's nothing to concern yourself with." He was starting to tremble. That's something I noticed that the three of them also do when they get really annoyed or angry. I sigh knowing that I'm not going to get anything out of him.

I sit down across from him with my head in my hands. "Can I ask you something?" He grunts in response. "Ya'll aren't doing...anything illegal are you?" He sighs and I look up at him, "No. We're not doing anything illegal. I can promise you that."

I nod. For the rest of the period we worked in that familiar awkward silence.

When we got up to leave to go to class, Jared calls out to me.

"I realize you're hurting and want answers," I nod. "And I know that you are not going to give up on him but listen to me, you should just walk away and leave it alone."

I give him a glare, "Why should I not fight for the thing I love most?"

He sighs, "Because you're only going to get yourself hurt more than you already are. Trust me." With that he walks away.

I didn't care what he had to say, I'm _not_ giving him up that easily.

...

The rest of the day I couldn't find Paul anywhere. He was doing a good job at avoiding me. I knew he was here today because Leah said she spotted him between classes at one point. She got in his face demanding answers but when he started shaking really bad, he took off outside.

My internship didn't have as much of an effect on me as it did yesterday. It pretty much went by in a blur.

At home I went straight to my room. I had a feeling that dad would give me a look that told me that he was right about what he said when we got back from Hawaii. Thinking about that, I pulled out my phone.

**To: Paul**  
**What happened to proving my dad wrong?**

Not waiting for a response, I open up my computer to start on some homework. But before I can even start, a video chat request pops up on the screen. When I see the name of the requester, I started to feel giddy for the first time in a week.

I hit request and beam at the person smiling at me through the computer.

"ALAN!"

"Hey peanut!" I smile and shake my head. I never understood why out of everything he could call me, it had to be peanut. He's called me that since we first met.

"I miss you! It's been over a month since we last talked!"

He nods, "I know and I'm sorry. You know I don't get that much internet access out here. I have to go to the city."

"I know."

"So...dad called me saying your dad called him last night. They're worried about you."

I frown, "Yeah, I'm sure dad is really concerned."

He looks shocked, "Do I sense hostility towards daddy?" He gives me a smirk but I don't smile.

"You don't understand what's been going on Alan," I frown.

"Then tell me what's going on sweetie."

For the next fifteen minutes I told him everything from when Sam left after the thing with his mom to today. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. I thought my computer was going to melt from the heated look on his face. "I'm going to kill that guy!" He growls.

"I just don't understand it Alan." I say leaning back in my chair staring at the ceiling.

He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Listen peanut," I look back at him. "I know you've lost someone and it hurts. You've known each other your whole lives and you love him with all your heart," I nod. "But it is irrelevant. You cannot control the depth of a wound another soul inflicts upon you."

He sighs and rubs his eyes, "Which is why I am _not_ here to tell you tomorrow is another day. That the sun will go on shining. Or there are plenty of fish in the sea. What I will tell you is this," He points to me through the screen, "it's okay to be hurting as much as you are. What you are feeling is not completely valid but necessary because it makes you so much more human. And though I can't promise it will get better any time soon, I can tell you that it will...eventually. For now, all you can do is take your time. Take all the time you need."

A few tears roll down my cheek at his words. Alan has never gotten that deep with me before and he's right.

"Thank you Alan." He gives me a small smile, "It's what I'm here for. You're my little sister and I will always be here for you no matter what." I now smile big at him, "I know. I wish you were here. I could really use one of your big bear hugs."

He hugs himself and then throws it through the screen. I couldn't help but laugh as I caught it and repeated the gesture.

"Now be the fighter I know is in there, ok." I smile and give him a salute.

"Ok, I have to go now. It's a forty-five minute trip back to the village." I nod, "Thanks for everything Alan."

He gives me a big smile, "Of course. Love you little sister."

"Love you most big brother!"

After signing off, I still had the smile on my face. I really missed Alan and was so happy to see his face and hear his voice. Even if it was through the computer.

Being in a better mood, I decide to go downstairs to get something to eat. Mom was surprised to see me in a better mood. "What has you smiling?" She asks. "I just got done video chatting with Alan."

"Oh how is my adopted son?" I give a small laugh. Since Alan's mom died while giving birth to him, mom became the mom he needed. "He's good. We talked for a while and he made me feel a better."

"So you're going to forget about Paul?" Dad says sitting down at the table. This wiped the smile off my face, "No. No I'm not. I'm a fighter and I'm not giving up on him." Dad sighs, "Gem, you're just going to get yourself hurt even more."

"That is the second time I've been told that today. Do you know something about what's going on?" I ask angrily. He looks at me for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I'm eating dinner in my room," I tell mom not taking my eyes off him.

Sighing, she hands me my plate.

When I get back in my room, I notice my phone blinking. I open it to see I have a message.

**Paul: Guess he was right.**

I scowl at my phone.

**Me: Why do things have to be this way?**

I didn't think he was going to respond but I was relieved no matter the response when I hear my phone go off.

**Paul: Because they have to be.**

**Me: Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore?**

I waited for fifteen minutes. When I got no response I knew the answer.

**Me: Exactly. Until I truly believe that you no longer love me, I'm not going anywhere.**

And I wasn't.

**...**

**Like it, love it, hate it? I've been looking forward to getting Alan in here. So you have an idea of what he looks like, I picture him being portrayed as Brant Daugherty (swoon). Don't forget to review my lovelies. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I rewrote this a couple times which is why I haven't posted it sooner. This one took a bit out of me emotionally.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

For the rest of the week, Paul was doing a great job at avoiding me at school. I would send him texts when I would go lay down since it seemed to be the only time that he would ever respond back even with the shortest of replies. It felt like I was getting no where with getting answers from him.

I would send him little reminders about us from over the years. My heart would break a little more with each one. As much as I was fighting and not wanting to give him up, my head kept telling my heart that I need to; that he doesn't care anymore. But until I have real proof that he seriously is done and no longer loves me, I'm not giving up.

I'm sitting in the library waiting for Jared on this freezing Friday morning, staring at last night messages that have me more torn up than the previous ones.

**Me: Don't you remember when I took you to the waterfall on our anniversary? How you promised me behind the falls with us in each others arms, that you would never leave me? That you would always love me because you can't ever imagine your life without me? The way you kissed me with more love than ever before? Or when we made love for the very first time? How it felt like our souls connected and we became one? Don't you remember the magic? Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?**

**Paul: Things change...I've changed...accept that and move on.**

**Me: I can't move on. My heart is set on you Paul. Can't you see that? I don't want no one else and if you don't want me then I guess I'll be all by myself for the rest of my life.**

I stared at my phone for a hour after sending that waiting for some kind of reply, but I received nothing.

The longer I stared at my phone, the harder it was to fight back my tears. I can only be strong for so long.

"Morning Gem," Jared greets me with that sympathetic tone. I do nothing but continue to stare at my phone. Over the past week, Jared has been trying to be some what of a comfort to me. I don't know if it's because he's feeling guilty since Paul is now involved in what ever he's apart of with Sam or if he genuinely does care.

He sighs as he sits down next to me and picks up my phone.

"Gemma, you are hurting yourself more by doing this," he says waving my phone in front of my face.

A single tear escapes, "I know," it comes out barely above a whisper, "but I can't let him go Jared. It hurts even more to think about losing him forever." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into him. Needing the comfort right now, I bury my face into his chest as a few more tears escape. "Until I know for sure that he doesn't love me anymore, I'm not letting him go," I mumble into his chest.

He lifts my head up to look him in the eyes, "You're already causing yourself enough pain as it is. Why do you want hurt yourself more to wait to hear him say that? It will break you more than you already are."

I pull away, "Why do you care so much Jared?" I snap at him which startles him a little. "Ever since we got back from Hawaii, you've acted like you've hated us to do what ever it is you do with Sam. So when you see me falling apart because the one I love with every fiber in my being left me to join you; you start to care about my well-being again?"

"I...I..." he stutters.

"You what Jared?" I hiss at him.

He sighs as he looks down, "Just because I changed, doesn't mean I stopped caring." It was so soft, almost like a whisper.

Not knowing what to say, I grab my stuff. But before walking away I lean down close, "I'm not giving him up no matter how much it tears me apart."

I didn't wait to see his reaction. I just took off and went to try to make it through the rest of this miserable day.

...

Throughout the day, Leah would text me in class, checking on me like she has been since everything has happened. She offers me rides to school in the morning but I decline because I have to do my internship everyday after school. I won't let her be my chauffeur.

Today Marsha showed me to the preservation room where the most rare documents of our ancestors are held. Being in here with all the oldest of the old of our history had me in a complete state of awe. Not just anybody gets to come in here besides council members and those who work here to keep it protected. I felt so privileged to be in here.

For the next hour she showed me how to handle the fragile documents and what is needed to keep them in their condition. Once she thought I had a handle on it, she left me on my own. When she left, I decided to take a look around before actually starting. I was in my own personal heaven in here.

I would carefully take a document and read through it. It's amazing about the things that our tribe has been through and done. When I got to the very far back corner of the room, I went to turn around but something caught my eye. On a stand was a glass case which held a very old, thick, leather-bound book.

But what really had my attention with this book is a brand on the cover of something that I can't seem to wrap my head around. It's the exact same symbol that is tattooed on Paul, Jared, and Sam. Why would they have this exact symbol tattooed on themselves?

I go to open the case but it's locked. The lock is a very old one, it looks like it could have been one of the first locks ever made. I continue to stare at the book wishing I knew what was in it. It's obviously extremely important to be kept locked up like this with the rest of the rare documents. I don't know what it is but I have a huge gut feeling that all the answers that I'm looking for are right here just inches away from my grasp behind its protection of glass.

I knew that if I asked Marsha about it that I wouldn't get a straight answer. So I thought better than to ask her.

...

Marsha told me that since it's Friday that we close an hour early. I know anyone at any other job would be happy to go home early from work, but not me. I felt connected with my ancestors in this place. I know that sounds crazy that I feel connected with them, but it's true. I don't know if it's because I care so much about all this, the pride of my tribe, the blood of the chiefs that run through my veins or something else.

When I stepped outside to head home, a very chilling wind blew which felt like it went right through me. I pull my coat tighter around me and wrap my scarf an extra time around my neck. Really wish I didn't forget my hat in my locker, it's getting colder by the minute.

I try to get home as fast as I can so I can warm myself up. When I finally reach my front steps, my heart just stops and my eyes well up with tears. Sitting on the floor in front of the door is something I wish that was not here. Something that I'm afraid would burn me if I was to touch it. But I slowly bend down and pick up the scrapbook that I made for Paul on Valentine's Day.

I flip through it looking at all the memories and the tears begin to flow freely. I close it not being able to take it anymore and hold it to my chest. I know why this is here and it is absolutely killing me inside and out.

I asked for this and this is the proof.

Proof that he no longer loves me. All our memories just sitting on my porch like they meant nothing to him.

Not being able to stand the pain, I throw the book at the door and take off into the woods. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but I didn't care. I have to get away.

Get away from the pain that is killing me. Get away from the sympathy that I'm going to get once I walk through that door like I have been getting for the past week. Get away from everything.

I ran and ran until my legs were screaming at me to stop. I felt like they would give out from under me any second but I wasn't going to stop until they did. I don't know how long I was running for but it seemed like it was forever. Eventually my legs did give out and I fall hard to the ground. I didn't try to get up because I knew that it would be no use, so I just pull my legs into my chest and cry.

I don't think I was like that long until I heard a stick snap. I lifted my head and froze, the tears even stopped. In front of me, just a foot away was one of the horse sized wolves I saw not to long ago. It was the brown one with the mask around his eyes. He was even beautiful up close.

Neither of us moved, just continued to stare at each other for a minute. I swear I could see sympathy in this beautiful creatures eyes, like he knew what I was going through.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask him which I have no idea why. It's not like he's going to answer me, but he does huff. I slowly stand up with shaky legs and tiny steps make my way towards him with an out stretched hand. Even standing up he is taller than me.

Once I reach him, I touch his snout and he tilts his head towards me. I felt my heart jump and couldn't control what I did next. I sling myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, crying into him. I was screaming at myself internally that I could get eaten right now but I could care less. I was already dying inside.

Instead of him trying to eat me, he laid down, tilted his head to look at me and whimpered. I thought at first I was hurting him but the way he looked at me with those big, soft brown eyes...I felt comfort...I felt protected. Then something deep inside of me clicked.

"You're one of them aren't you?" I asked him. It was barely above a whisper but knew he could hear me. Just the look in his eyes told me I was right.

I always believed our legends but I felt like being here with this wolf was proof that he was a spirit warrior. A protector of our tribe. I know that if I was to ever mention this to anyone, I would more than likely be sent to a psych ward but this is a secret meant to be protected.

I continued to look into his eyes and I could slowly feel the pain come back to my heart. The pain of a broken heart. The pain of remembering that Paul truly doesn't love me anymore.

I drop my head as the tears roll down my face. I look at the necklace that is around my neck of the two wolves. With shaky hands I undo the clasp and hold it in my hands. Why should I wear something that is supposed to symbolize our love if it is no longer returned? I pull my arm back ready to throw it but the whine that the protector beside me makes, makes me stop.

I look at the necklace again and back at him.

Not wanting to throw it for some reason, I lean towards his large front leg and clasp it around him. "You can use this more than I can. I'm sure you have a beautiful mate out there," I tell him wiping my eyes which is useless. "Ya'll mate for life and I will live a life with no love."

I honestly don't know why I was talking to him. I know he's a warrior, a protector for us but he's still a wolf, he honestly can't understand what I'm going through.

"You will never experience a broken heart. What if feels like to have the thing you love most and who you thought returned the feelings leave you like you meant nothing to him."

The more I thought about it,the more hysterical I became. The pain was so unbearable, I collapsed into his side and just cried into his fur as he whimpered. I truly feel that he feels my pain. I hear a howl in the distance and for some reason it made my heart ache. It sounded so much like the howl I heard that day with Leah. This howl made him whimper some more.

As I curl myself into him, surrounding myself with his warmth; he also curls around me. Not wanting to go back, I cried until darkness came over me.

**Please don't shoot me for leaving it there but I PROMISE that what you've been waiting for WILL be in the next chapter. So pretty pretty please leave me those amazing reviews that I love so much.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**OMG! I have reached over 100 reviews! First time ever for me! Thank you all so much for all the love and support! You are all so amazing! And with that, this is the LONGEST chapter so far and what you've been waiting for!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 24

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to see that I was in my room instead of in the middle of the woods. I wonder how I even got back here. I doubt the wolf carried me in his mouth and brought me home. I mentally laugh at myself trying to picture that.

I hear a soft knock on my door before it opens revealing mom with a plate of food. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until my stomach started to growl. Mom laughs softly, "Figured you would be hungry since you didn't have dinner last night," She tells me as she hands me the plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

I take a bite of the toast and nod. "How did I get home?" I ask after swallowing.

She sighs, "Jared found you while going for a run through the woods. He said you were curled up in a ball crying in your sleep. He tried to wake you up but it was useless." I nod not knowing what to say.

I guess when the wolf heard Jared he took off.

"What happened Gemma?" She asks concerned.

I lean back against my head-board looking at the ceiling, "It's just the same old stuff that's been going on this week."

"Does it have anything to do with the scrapbook?" I look at her at her question. "We heard something bang on the door and found it on the porch."

"Yeah, when I saw it there when I got home I got upset and threw it before taking off."

She takes my hand giving it a squeeze, "I'm sorry baby girl. I know this is hard for you." I know she means well right now but I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I just wanted to stay in bed all day listening to my ipod.

"Mom, I just want to be alone today." Understanding she nods, "Ok, I'll bring you up your meals today." She kisses my forehead before leaving.

After I finish eating my breakfast, I place the plate on my night stand and get up to take a shower since I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

When I get out of my steaming hot shower, I get dressed and grab my ipod and play my bad day playlist which consisted of sad songs and instrumental music. When I hit play, I curl up on my side staring out my window with my stuffed wolf clutched to my chest with a few tears escaping.

I stayed like that thinking about everything that has happened between me and Paul, before and after all of this. I didn't realize how long I stayed like that until mom walked in bringing me some lunch. She doesn't say anything as she switches my plates out. When I go to take a bite of my sandwich, I notice the scrapbook on my desk.

I get up and grab it bringing it back to the bed with me. As I eat, I slowly flip through it again. I smiled at some of the ridiculous pictures of us and let a few tears roll with some of the emails and letters. When I'm finished going through it, I close it and hold it to my chest as the tears freely flow down my face.

As the last song ends and merges into the next one, my heart just stops. It's _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz. I remember when I was having a bad day when I still lived in Hawaii and was missing Paul like crazy and wondered how long the long distance would work between us; Paul sent me this song in an email. I still remember what his email said.

**My darling Gem,**

**I know it's hard for us to be so far apart and that most couples don't always make it with long distance relationships, but we will make this work. Our love is unlike any other love out there. Our love is made for movie screens. I won't give up on us and I hope that you won't either. No matter what happens in the future, I'll always be there for you. Please listen to this song and think of me. I love you so much.**

**Love,**  
**Paul**

I listened to that song every time I missed him while I was gone. I felt like this song made our relationship stronger and I couldn't have been happier that he sent it to me.

I don't remember putting this song in this playlist but I turn it up as loud as it will allow me not caring that it will damage my ear drums.

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

After listening to those verses there was something itching in my heart and this song was doing something. So I put it on repeat and listened to it for the next hour. Finally I realized that there is one more thing I need to do before I give him up completely and I knew exactly what it was. I had to do something that I knew would definitely catch his attention.

I pull out my song book from under my pillow and flip to the page that is so worn from all the scratches and erase marks. It was our song and tonight I'm going to finish it and perform it at the talent show on Monday.

For the rest of the afternoon and most of the night I poured everything I had into this. Around ten at night I had it completed and I was so proud. It hurt a little that it had to take all this for me to finish our song when we are no longer together; but I hope that once he hears this, things will change.

I grab my phone and send a quick text to Leah.

**Me: Hey Le, I need you all day tomorrow.**

**Leah: I'm here for you babe, is everything ok?**

**Me: I hope after this things will be.**

**Leah: Okie dokie! I'll be there in the A.M.**

**...**

Just like she promised, Leah was here first thing in the morning with a bag of Sue's amazing doughnuts.

As we sat in my room she wanted to know what happened Friday night before I told her what today was about. I told her everything minus the thing about the wolf. As amazing as that was, and how much I wanted to tell her...I just couldn't do it. It was different when I just saw them but I was actually interacting with him.

"That piece of shit!" She yells once I finish telling her. "I'm going to go home and get my dad's shot-gun. How dare he do that to you?!"

I grab her shoulders as she goes to stand up, "I know Leah but calm down. I asked for proof that he no longer loves me and I got it. But before I give him up 100% I have a plan."

She corks up an eyebrow, "What exactly would that be?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm going to sing in the talent show tomorrow."

She flies of my bed pulling me with her, "Are you serious right now?!" She half yells, half squeals. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yes, I'm serious. I finished our song and I'm going to sing it. If nothing happens after that, than I have no choice but to let him go."

"Oh my god! Play it for me now! I have to hear it!"

I haven't felt this giddy in what seems like so long but I think a lot of it has to do with Leah's excitement. I grab my keyboard and start playing.

After I play the last cord, I look up at Leah to see tears in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful Gemma! If Paul doesn't go crawling back to you after that, I'll become your lover."

I had the biggest smile on my face, "Are you sure?"

"About how beautiful it was or the lover part?" I giggle at her, "The beautiful part."

She laughs, "Of course! You know I wouldn't lie to you about that." I pull her into a hug, "Thank you so much Le."

"So what else did you need me for since you said you needed me all day?"

"I figured with me _finally_ doing the talent show and everything, and _finally_ finishing the song; that you would want to give me a make over." Leah again squealed, "I would LOVE to! I've been dying to do something with your hair!"

I laugh at her enthusiasm. Leah is always cutting her own hair and had some kind of streak through it that I figured, why not?

Once I gave Leah full control of my hair, she went into crazy hairdresser mode. After what seemed like hours, she finally finished! I went to look in the mirror and was amazed at what she did. My long curly hair that was down to my butt is now below my shoulder blades in layers. She also added blond peek a boo's which looked amazing.

"Wow Le, you did amazing!" She smiles at the compliment. "You know if nursing doesn't work out for you, you should definitely think about being a hairdresser."

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

For the rest of the night we hung out and I was happy to not feel so hollow for once. I'm nervous as hell for tomorrow but right now, I just don't want to think about it.

...

Leah ended up spending the night because she wanted to completely doll me up for today. In her words, "You need to make his jaw hit the floor and eyes pop out of his head. We need to have him crawling back to you on his hands and knees begging for you back!"

I wasn't sure about all that but I really did hope that he would take me back.

Leah had me wear my favorite dark wash skinny jeans, a royal purple tank top with my leather jacket, and knee-high leather boots. She gave me the smokey eye look that made my emerald eyes really pop. I had to admit that I looked pretty good.

"You look hot! Everyone's necks are going to break when they see you today and that will make Paul turn back into his crazy jealous self," she says straightening my hair.

I called Marsha on the way to school telling her that I had a school thing today and wouldn't be able to come in today which she said was fine. No matter which way things went today, I don't think I would be able to come in.

Like Leah predicted, everyone's eyes were on me once I stepped out of her car. I tried to act like I didn't notice as I headed to the library. I didn't have to work with Jared today but I knew he would be there and I had to thank him for finding me and ask him to do something for me.

He was sitting at our usual table typing away on his laptop when I approached him. When he noticed me, he had to do a double take. "Wow Gemma...you look...wow." I smile, "Thanks."

"You seem to be doing better today," He says not taking his eyes off me. "Yes and no. I need to talk to you," I say as I sit down across from him. "First I want to say thank you for bringing me back Friday. I was completely broken and a mess. I don't think I would've made it back home without you." His eyes get that sad look but nods, "Of course. It was very painful to see you like that."

Thinking back over it and hearing from his lips about what I was like had me fighting back the tears. "And there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

I take a deep breath, "I need you to make sure Paul is at the talent show today." He gets a confused look, "Why?"

"Well," I start, "I'm going to sing in it."

Shock is all over his face, "Are you serious? That's great!" I smile at him being genuinely excited. "Yeah and I know he doesn't care or...love me anymore but...since he's always wanted me to do this, I would like it if he was there."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"But please don't tell him I'm in it. I want it to be a surprise some what." Plus I was afraid that if he knew I was singing he wouldn't come.

"Of course."

I get up and give him a hug and surprisingly he hugs me back. "Thank you so much Jared," I whisper to him which he just nods.

...

The talent show was during last period which made this the slowest and longest day ever. I heard people talking about me every where I went. Leah was very satisfied with the results because that just showed how great of a job she did on me.

Because it was such late notice about wanting to perform, I had to go last and was told I couldn't win, which I really didn't care about. I wasn't doing this to win a gift certificate and trophy. I'm doing this to get the man I love back.

Leah stayed with me back stage to help me with my nerves. I was super nervous and when I spotted Paul and Jared near the center of the auditorium, I thought I was going to throw up. "Listen to me," Leah says turning me to face her, "You are going to do great. Don't think about all those people out there. Think about your reason for doing this and that alone." I nod at her words and she pulls me into a tight hug.

I watch the crew as they change-up the stage behind the curtain which they put the old grand piano out for me. Before I head out Leah gives my hand a squeeze, "You got this." Taking a deep breath I head to center stage and sit down on the bench. I flex my fingers as I get ready for my que to play.

"Now with a last-minute change-up for the closer, here's Gemma Black!" The announcer calls. I start to run my fingers across the keys to the song as the curtains go up. I told myself not to look out at Paul until after the first two verses.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_You can't tell me it not worth dyin' for_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

This is when I take my chance to look at him to see his reaction which is him with his eyes all on me; and as soon as our eyes connected for the first time in a week, my heart jumped and screamed to go to him. Shock is all over his face and his mouth is hanging slightly open.

Instead of looking back at the keys, I continue to sing with our eyes never breaking contact.

_Look into your heart, you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am, take my life_  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah_

I feel myself fighting the tears that are now filling my eyes as I continue to look at him. I'm afraid to look away thinking that he'll take off.

_There's no love like your love_  
_And no other could give more love_  
_There's nowhere unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

I take a chance to look at Jared beside him to see him looking back and forth between Paul and I with the weirdest smile on his face.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd like for you_  
_Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

_Everything I do darling_  
_You will see it's true_

As I get to the last verse, I allow a few tears to escape.

_Search your heart and your soul_  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_  
_I'll be there_  
_I'd walk the fire for you_  
_I'd die for you_  
_Oh yeah_  
_I'm going all the time, all the way._

As the last cord fades, I can see everyone stand up and applaud but I don't move as continue to look into his eyes. I can't tell what he's thinking or what will happen but Leah comes and pulls me off stage breaking the contact.

"You killed it! He didn't even blink the whole time!" I looked at her, "Really?" She nods excitedly. "So what are you going to do now?" I was about to say something but before I could my phone vibrates in my jacket pocket.

Leah looks over my shoulder to read the text.

**Paul: Meet me at my truck.**

My heart was beating like crazy. I didn't know whether this was good or bad. I continue to look at my phone until Leah snaps me out of it, "What are you doing? GO!" I smile at her before I take off to see what fate has is store for me.

**I'm so sorry to stop it there but I'm having to cut this chapter in half because it was way to much for one chapter. I hope you all loved it. Please review!**

**I listened to **_**I won't give up**_** a hundred time before I even started writing this story and then a hundred more times when it got to when Paul shifted. **

**Song Gemma sings is **_**Everything I do **_**by Bryan Adams but how I picture Gemma singing it is the cover by Marielle Woll. As soon as that song came on my ipod, I knew it was the perfect song for Gemma and Paul. I hope you all think so too. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**LOVE the responses! I know ya'll couldn't wait very long for the second part of the last chapter so here you go! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 25

When see where Paul's truck is parked, I see him already there pacing on the passenger side. I was feeling more and more nervous. I didn't know how this was going to go. When he notices me, he doesn't say anything but opens the door for me. I didn't hesitate to get in. Once he started driving, neither of us said anything but I would catch him looking at me in the corner of his eye. This is the closest I've been to him in a very painful week and I just wanted to touch him, kiss him, tell him that I love him and for him to say it back.

Once we finally stop I notice where we are going...our spot.

He opens up my door and surprisingly takes my hand leading the way. Chills were all over my body at his is still very hot touch.

As we walk through the clearing to the cliff, all our memories here come to me and my emotions start to take over. I want to say something to him but when I look at him his lips crash into mine.

I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss.

When we finally pull apart a few tears escape but are wiped away by Paul.

"Please don't cry," He says to me softly and reality sets in and all the pain I went through came crashing back on me and I pull away.

"How can I not cry Paul? Do you know all the hell you have put me through this week?" I yell at him and he nods. "You broke my heart...You broke my fucking heart Paul! I tried and I tried to get you to explain to me why you were doing this to me, to see what I did wrong, or what had you do what ever it is the hell you do with Sam and Jared but you gave me the cold shoulder and broke me. Putting that scrapbook on my doorstep was your proof that you no longer loved me!" I was hysterical but I wasn't just going to welcome him right back into my heart without answers.

"And after I try one last thing to try to get you back, it gets your attention. Why?"

He starts to pace and runs his hand through his cropped hair. "You don't understand Gem, I had to push you away. I had no choice."

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell you before."

"But now you can?" He nods as he looks me in the eye making my heart skip a beat.

"I can now and you are probably going to think I'm crazy but with who you are and everything you believe in...I hope you will believe me."

Where was he going with this, "So tell me."

I can tell he's nervous as he takes my hands in his, "Things that we thought were only legend are true."

Did he see the wolves too and know what they are?

"What do you mean Paul?"

"I'm...I'm a werewolf or as you know them to be, a spirit warrior."

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. How could he be a spirit warrior? A werewolf? I think back to the wolves which I though just had the spirit of our ancestors in them. "You're telling me that the wolves I've seen lately are...is..." he nods.

"Wa...was that you...Friday?" He shakes his head, "No that wasn't me...that was Jared."

"Jared!" I remember that he was the one that "found" me and brought me home. He nods and pulls something out of his pocket...my necklace. "Holy shit you are telling the truth. But how?"

"Everything that we learned, the legends, all of them are true. The spirit warriors and the cold ones." I pull my hands out of his and sit down. I go through my brain remembering everything about the legends and remember the reason for the spirit warriors and why they shift. My heart jumped, "You mean that there really are vampires out there?" He closes his eyes and nods.

"I can't believe this," I say more to myself and now understand why the secrecy. "If I couldn't know before, why am I able to know now?"

He sits down next to me, "Because of Sam." I felt my anger rise, "What about Sam?"

"He's our alpha since he was the first to shift so anything he commands we have to do."

"I understand that you couldn't tell me but what does breaking up with me have anything to do with this? If you told me that I couldn't know what was going on, I would've trusted you and not push you for answers."

"Because of him, Leah, and Emily."

I look at him confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Something that they didn't tell us along with the legends is that the spirit warriors were given a gift from our ancestors as a thank you for what we do to protect the tribe and that's the gift of imprinting. It's like love at first sight...true and unconditional love. When you make eye contact for the first time with your imprint, you feel the pull. It's not gravity holding you to earth, it's her. She becomes your light, your life, your everything. You would do anything for her, be anything for her."

I felt my heart clenched at his words, that is an amazing thing.

"When Sam first saw Emily, he felt the connection, the pull. He had no idea what it was until he talked to the council members and they explained to him what it was. He tried to fight it because he didn't want to hurt Leah, but it was to difficult for him. He's not the only one to feel it but Emily is too so she also had a hard time fighting the pull even though she had no idea what it was that was drawing her to him."

I now completely understood. The looks they gave each other, it all made sense.

"When Jared shifted for the first time after Hawaii, Sam explained to him what happened. Then when I shifted, he told me that I needed to break up with you because he didn't want to risk you going through what Leah did."

"Is that why you wouldn't look me in the eyes?" He nods.

"So...so why are you telling me all this now?" I ask looking at my hands. I was so scared because I didn't know what he would say.

He leans down in front of me and tilts my head up so I'm looking him in the eyes, "Because Gemma, I imprinted on you." My eyes started to well up with tears, "Really?" He gives me that amazing smile that I love so much that I haven't seen in so long. He puts a strand of hair behind my ear as he looks at me lovingly, "Yes really."

Not being able to take the distance between any longer, I throw my arms around his neck attacking his lips.

I couldn't believe that the legends I grew up loving so much were true and that Paul and I truly were meant to be together.

When we finally break apart, he pulls me into his lap and we just hold onto each other. We stayed like that not saying anything for a while. We were enjoying being back in each others arms.

"I'm so sorry about everything Gem and especially for Friday. When Sam saw the conversation between you and Jared about you not giving me up until you knew I no longer loved you; he commanded that I do something to prove it."

"What do you mean he saw our conversation?"

"Oh yeah, when we are in our wolf form, we can see and read each other's thoughts. It helps us stay in contact. But it's hard to keep anything hidden from each other."

I simply say 'oh'.

"Yeah. No matter how hard I tried to fight him about it doing it, I couldn't help it because he gave the alpha order. It was already killing me to be away from you and to see you in so much pain. When I saw through Jared on how he found you, how broken you looked; I wanted to die."

I now realize he was the painful howl that I heard.

"But today when you performed that beautiful song and our eyes met...I saw our past and future together. My heart was screaming at me to run to you and take you into my arms. I couldn't believe and be happier that you are my imprint." He says wrapping his arms tighter around me.

I smile brightly at him, "It just shows that we were always meant to be together. The magic that we felt when we first made love was preparing us for the imprint bond."

"It sure was," he says before bringing his lips to mine.

Paul pulls away to soon to my liking making me pout, "Oh stop pouting. There's something I want to ask you." I cork up an eyebrow at him. "Would you be mine again? I promise as long as I live I will never hurt or leave you again. We were always meant to be together and the imprint was proof of that. I want us to continue moving forward. Please be my girl again."

I so badly wanted to scream yes but I wanted to see something first, "Before I make up my mind, I have to see something first." He gives me a confused look, "What would that be?"

I give him a smirk, "I want to see you shift." He chuckles at my request, "You would want to see that." He kisses my forehead before he lifts me off of him, sitting me on the ground.

I watch him has he starts to strip. I was going to ask him what he was doing but honestly, I was enjoying the show. When he was completely naked he gave me that cocky look of his before his body started to shake and this shimmer was in the air. Next thing I know Paul shifts into this huge, beautiful silver wolf.

I get to my feet and approach him. I run my hands over hand as I look into those familiar deep chocolate-brown eyes. "You're beautiful." Something then clicks in my head, "You look identical to the wolf you gave me so long ago." He licks my face in response, "Eww Paul, seriously!" He barks which I take as him laughing.

He pushes his nose against me before shifting back into himself. I was so amazed that I just watched him as he got himself dressed. "That was amazing," I say as he approaches me. "So what do you say? Will you be mine?"

I acted like I had to think about it, "Of course I'll be yours again. I love you so much Paul!" He sighs with relief as he pulls me into his arms, "I love you so much more Gemma."

...

For the next couple of hours we stayed out there making up for lost time. I had my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me as we were watching the sunset.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you took this all so well," He tells me kissing the side of my head. I look up at him, "Why do you say that?" He sighs, "Emily didn't take it well at all once she found out everything. She freaked completely out but once she accepted it is when Sam asked her to move in with him."

I nod, "So I guess I really can't hate them anymore since I know exactly what it was that made them do that to Leah." He nods. I just felt even worse for Leah because now I know that her and Sam truly weren't meant to be together.

"Now you know that you can't tell anyone about this," He says looking at me seriously. "Of course I know that. So only the council members know about this?" He gets a guilty look. "What?"

"Well along with your uncle and Harry who are council members, my dad and Jared's dad...your dad also knows..." I sat up looking at him, "Are you serious!" He nods, "When Leah came over that day when Sam flipped out on his mom, he knew what was going on."

"But how?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Well...your uncle and Harry, mine, Jared's, Sam's and your dad were the last generation of shape shifters."

My mouth drops open, I couldn't believe that. Then I remember why when I saw the tattoo for the first time why it looked so familar...dad has the exact same one! His is mostly covered up that's why I didn't think about it.

"When Sam shifted he knew it would only be a matter of time that I would too. That's why he said what he did to you when we got back from Hawaii. He didn't want you to go through with what Leah did because of the whole imprint thing."

I now understood. He was really only trying to look out for me.

"Well now we get to tell him that you imprinted on me and our plans for when we graduate." I say beaming up at him.

He sighs throwing his arm over his eyes, "Yeah, that's going to be a fun conversation." I giggle at him and kiss him lightly on the lips only for him to put a hand behind my head to deepen the kiss.

As he rolls us over so he's on top of me, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am to have Paul back in my life and know that there is nothing that will ever tear us apart. Our ancestors made sure of that.

**I LOVED writing this chapter! Hope you all loved it too! Make sure to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing, beautiful reviews! You all are WONDERFUL!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 26

Paul and I never went home that night. We had to much making up to do for everything we went through this past week. When we weren't 'reconnecting', he was telling me everything about being a werewolf, patrols, and the family of vampires that live in Forks that they have a treaty with that was mentioned in one of the legends.

I was pretty iffy about that. It didn't matter to me if they were different and didn't hunt humans, it still made my skin crawl; especially with them so close. It was a relief though that they couldn't come across the border or any other kind of vampire because they will be torn to pieces.

Paul woke me up right before sun rise. We both planned to skip school today but we both knew that we had to go talk to my parents since they know about the whole wolf thing.

When we got to his truck, I looked at my phone that I left in here to see 52 missed calls, a full voicemail, and 47 texts. A majority of them were from my parents yelling at me to call them and to tell them where I was, and some from Leah wanting to know what was happening with me and Paul.

While I was listening to my voicemail, Paul was talking to Jared.

"Jared filled Sam in on what happened since he figured I would miss patrol. If I didn't show up without him knowing why, he would tear into me," He informs me. "Your dad called them to see if they could track you down. They told him they would but of course didn't."

"They didn't tell him about us?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, it's not their place to." I nod in agreement, it really wasn't. Sam being alpha or not.

When we pulled in at my house it was almost eight and knew my parents have been up for a while. I was suddenly really nervous to go in there and face their rath; well more of my dad's than mom's. Sensing my nervousness, Paul takes my hand in his, "Everything will be fine, Gem. I promise."

As I step out of the truck, Paul comes to my side and looks at me with such a light in his eyes. "What?" I ask blushing. "I didn't mention it yesterday because we had so much going on but," he takes a strand of the blond in my hair, "The blond looks really hot." I giggle at him, "And the way you were dressed..." he lets out a growl which makes me shiver, "All I heard about in all my classes was your makeover. The looks the guys had made me want to rip them apart." He starts to tremble a little and I place my hand on his cheek which instantly makes him stop. "Don't worry my love, I'm all yours. Now and Forever." Liking my words he kisses me and leads us towards the house.

I try to make my way to the door as slowly as possible but Paul was eager to get inside. I'm not exactly sure why, dad was going to give it to him about as bad as he is going to give me.

As soon as the door closed behind us, my parents emerged from the kitchen. Mom looked relieved to see me but dad looked like he was about to erupt. Mom pulled me into a tight hug, "Oh thank God you're alright." I laugh lightly, "I'm fine mom, I was with Paul."

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Dad yelled pointing his finger in his face. "You were told to leave her alone!"

"Dad!" I snap at him but he ignored me.

"You are only making this harder on her. You are going to hurt her more than Sam ever did to Leah!" He was now up in his face. "I'm not going to hurt her," Paul says. I can tell he's trying to stay calm.

"Like hell you will! Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Paul was starting to shake now and I now knew what that meant. If he got to angry, he would shift. I hurry over to them and try to push dad away but I wasn't strong enough and dad just ended up pulling me out of the way, "Stay away from him Gemma, you are in enough trouble as it is. You need to keep away from him."

"No dad!" I yell stepping back in front of him. "You have to stop this, you don't understand!" He actually glares at me, "No Gemma, you are the one who doesn't understand! You don't know anything!"

I've never been so angry with him, "I know more than you think!" I know he thinks he's trying to protect me but before blowing up like a freaking volcano, he needs to get the facts.

"I'm not staying away from her," Paul growls at him. If things didn't start to calm down, things were going to get even more out of hand than they already are.

"SHE'S _MY _DAUGHTER!"

"SHE'S _MY_ IMPRINT!"

Time seemed to have stopped. No one said anything or moved for the next minute which seemed like hours.

Finally mom broke the silence, "Are you serious?" She asks moving beside dad who was still having a glaring contest with Paul. I took Paul's hand in both of mine and he visibly relaxed. He looked down at me smiling making me smile at him in return, "Yes ma'am I did," he said with so much love behind his words. I go on my toes bringing my lips to his to give him a small, sweet kiss.

When we pull away I look at my dad, "Dad."

Nothing.

"Daddy," I pleaded which seemed to get his attention, "I know _everything._"

He sighed and hanged his head. "Ok, let's talk."

We all sat down in the living room while I told them about performing at the talent show.

"Listening to her singing up there had my heart racing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her no matter how hard I tried. When she turned to look at me and our eyes met..." Paul looks at me with the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face which had me smiling. "and I knew that she was my reason for existing. I always known but with all that I've become..."

"Our ancestors were proving that we were always meant to be together," I say finishing for him. He rests his forehead on mine, both of us closing our eyes.

"That's just beautiful," Mom says. I turn to look at her to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Joseph, you know that I would never _ever_ hurt Gemma even before all of this. You know of all the hell I caused when Sam told me that I had to push her away to spare her the same heartache that Leah had. It took them four hours to calm me down enough to where I can shift back. From your own experience, you know that I will always love Gemma and would die to protect her." I felt a tear slide down my cheek at his words to my dad.

I look at him to see his reaction which is a look of defeat. He takes mom's hands in his, "I know. You're right," he says kissing both her hands.

_Ding!_ That stupid light bulb just freaking goes off again.

"Wait a minute! Is mom your imprint?" I ask full of wonderment. This causes them all to laugh at me. "Wondered how long it was going to take you to figure that out after all this," dad chuckles.

I mentally smile to myself, that unconditional love that my parents had that I've always envied and wanted; I now have. The imprint love.

"Well now that this is all cleared up, I think it's safe to say everything is all good now and we can all relax," Dad says relaxing.

Paul gives my hand a squeeze. I look at him to see that look in his eyes. I know that look.

"Um, there is one more thing dad," I say slowly.

Mom's eyes get wide, "Oh please don't tell me you're pregnant." And there went the anger cross dad's face again.

"NO!" Both Paul and I yell. "No that's not it, I swear," I say trying to reassure them both. "It's just that Paul asked me to move in with him after graduation and I said yes."

They both release a breath, "Thank God," mom says putting a hand over her heart. I think she would have had a heart attack if I got pregnant while still in school. "I figured you would. I'm not really surprised," dad says grinning.

Now it was our turn to release a breath causing him to chuckle.

I couldn't be more relieved that things are officially good again all around.

...

Paul and I spent the rest of the day together. We went to his house to have a us day which felt like we haven't had one in so long.

When Jason got home later, he was in complete shock to see me there and I swear he was going to cry when he found out that Paul imprinted on me. He pulled us both into his arms in a tight hug saying, "I always known you would become apart of the family. Thank you so much for being his imprint."

I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before.

After a delicious steak dinner Jason made, Paul walked me home. He walked me to my door and kissed me passionately. We didn't want to let each other go but he had patrol for a couple of hours tonight.

As he went to walk away I stopped him. "I want to watch you shift." He was just going to shift in the woods by my house and go to patrol from there. He chuckles, "Of course you do." He takes my hand and leads me to the woods. When we got to where he knows no one could see him, he starts to strip and I watch him with hungry eyes. God, I am one lucky girl.

"See something you like?" He asks with that sexy smirk of his as he ties his clothes to the leather strap around his leg. I nod not taking my eyes off of him. He chuckles as he walks up to me and kisses me with so much heat, I go weak at the knees.

He pulls away to soon for my liking. "I love you Gem," he says before shifting. I was still so amazed watching him do that. I walk up to him and kiss him on his big black nose, "I love you Paul." He gives me a little nudge before disappearing into the woods.

Most girls dream about being in a fairytale with their prince charming. But this is the real world. Yes, there are werewolves and vampires that only few know about, and the legends that I've grown up with and love are all real; but that just makes life more magical. I never wanted a prince charming, I have something a million times better...I have my spirit warrior...my imprint...my Paul.

How could I want anything more?

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in those beautiful reviews of yours! **

**Also, I figured I'd give you a hint on the next chapter.**

**...Are you ready?**

**...Are you sure?**

**...Okay!**

**EMILY'S "BEAR" ATTACK AND SO MUCH MORE! **

**It's going to be another crazy chapter!**

**You have been warned!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I hope everyone had a great memorial day weekend. I definitely needed it. It also helped with my slight writers block. **

**We are going to be entering the books soon and I will be changing somethings around that you will notice at the end of this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 27

_2 Months Later (December)_

Things have been going amazingly well since I started to look at the world differently. Legends are now a reality. Werewolves and vampires are real.

When Sam confronted me after finding out that Paul imprinted on me, he made sure to press the issue that I have to keep this a secret. I got a little annoyed because I felt like he was trying to use his almighty alpha order on me about it. Even without him telling me that, I already knew that this is sacred and cannot be broadcasted.

If everyone knew that werewolves and vampires were real and not a myth...well lets just say, the world would become chaos. It's better that things like this are better left unsaid.

Ever since he realized that Paul imprinted on me, Jared has been like a big brother bear...or wolf to me. Our relationship was stronger than before. We were more like brother and sister than friends. It felt great to have the real Jared back in my life. We also passed our project with flying colors. Since things weren't awkward with us anymore, it made working on it more fun.

For Sam and Emily, I'm civil with them. Like I told Paul when I found out everything and understood what happened; I can't hate them because it was out of their control, they were destined to be together like me and Paul. No matter how much I love Leah, I know she was head over heals for Sam but fate had other plans. I couldn't bring myself to be close to them because I feel like I would be stabbing Leah in the back and they understand that. But Leah doesn't and will never know the truth of what really happened.

Leah couldn't be more thrilled for me that Paul and I fixed things up. When she asked about what was the reason for the whole break up thing, I told her that she obviously knows that he is working with Sam and Jared with that "security" place and Paul felt that since he couldn't tell me anything about what it is that they're doing that it would hurt us. But he realized how much it hurt to be away from each other, we decided to get back together with no questions asked about his job. I only know that they're not doing anything illegal.

I was nervous that she wasn't really going to accept that and know that I was lying but she seemed to believe every word. I hated lying to her but it's something that I have to do.

It was time for Christmas and we were spending it at Uncle Billy's this year. Rachel and Rebecca weren't coming again this year and it was bring Uncle Billy down. They haven't been home since they graduated. Uncle Billy hasn't said anything but I can tell that it's tearing him up. I know he misses them dearly.

I was hanging out with Jacob in the garage as he was working on an old red truck that seemed to be sitting here forever collecting dust. "Are ya'll going to start driving this around once your done?" I ask him while looking at the engine that Jacob been rebuilding. "Nah, Charlie wants to buy it for a homecoming present for Bella."

That took me by surprise, Bella hasn't been back here in a while. "Homecoming?" He nods, "Yeah, she's going to be moving here sometime next month. Her mom is going to be traveling with her husband or something like that."

"Oh, ok. That's cool. I know Charlie will love having her around. He won't be by himself anymore." I watch as Jacob's face tints a little, "Aw does Jakey pooh still have a crush on Bella after all these years?" Jacob nudges me and mutters a shut up making me laugh.

"So how are things with the hall monitors on steroids?" I roll my eyes at his question. Embry started to call Paul and Jared that and it seemed to have spread through the school. "They are not on steroids but they're good."

"Paul hasn't tried to hurt you or use you for a punching bag?" I give him a look. "You're being ridiculous Jacob. Paul would never hurt me."

Now he gives me a stern look, "You didn't see yourself that week Gemma. No matter how much you tried to hide it, everyone knew you were dying inside and it was because of him."

"It was all a misunderstanding Jacob. You don't understand and I can't explain it to you so don't ask. Don't go around judging them." He rolls his eyes muttering a 'what ever'.

"Come on you two if you want to open your presents!" Mom calls for us. This puts a smile on our faces killing the tension that was around us. "You're going to love what I got you," Jacob tells me as we head inside. "Not as much as what I got you."

We don't sit around watching one person at a time open their gifts, we just start opening once things are handed out to us. Mom and dad got me a new laptop which was great since mine seemed like it was going to die any day.

Jacob made me a leather bracelet with a wolf etched on the band. It was beautiful. Jacob really nows how to use his hands.

When I was done, I watched as everyone else opened up their gifts. Jacob loved the new set of tools I got him. Most of his were covered in rust so I knew he would enjoy them.

Not to long later after opening gifts, I was going to head over to Sam's with Paul for dinner with the pack. But before I could leave, Uncle Billy wanted to talk to me outside.

"Is everything ok?" I ask. He nods giving me a smile, "Of course everything is alright. I just wanted to give you your present alone." He hands me a small box. I eye it suspiciously wondering why he wanted to give me this alone. Pulling up the lid, I find an old fashion bronze key on a long gold necklace chain. I pick it up and look at him, "What is this for?"

"This key goes to something of great importance to our tribe. Something I know you've been curious about for a while but have not asked about. This key goes to a book that is kept locked up at the hall of records."

To say I was surprised was a understatment. "Why are you giving this to me?"

He takes my hand and pulls me down to sit on his knee, "Gemma, that book has everything there is about the packs over the generations, which is why the symbol is on it. All the names of the men who served to protect the tribe is in there along with their imprint and family tree following. Records of events that happened with the pack are also in there. I'm giving this to you because you are going to be the new pack record keeper."

I swear my jaw just hit the floor. "Are you serious?" He nods. "But why me?"

"Well for one, you are a Black; the blood of the chiefs and the pride of the tribe runs through your veins and I'm to where I can't go back and forth to make entries. Two, you are an imprint of a fellow pack member and knows all the secrets. You have so much pride and love inside of you. You have loved and believed the stories more than anyone even at such a young age. There is no one I could trust more than you to record something of such importance."

Tears of pride slid down my face. I couldn't believe that he was bestowing this upon me. "I am so touched and honored that you are giving this duty to me." He smiles and kisses the side of my head, "I'm the honored one Gemma. I couldn't be more proud of the woman you have become. You deserve this more than anyone."

After talking for about ten more minutes about my duties that come with this, Paul came to pick me up. I slip the necklace over my head tucking into my shirt. The key hung right below my heart where I would keep it safe.

On the drive to Sam's I thought about everything Uncle Billy told me. He informed me that Marsha is aware that I have the key to the book and am allowed access to it at any given time. She doesn't know what the book pertains but knows that it is a great importance to the tribe.

...

At Sam's I helped Emily with dinner. You would think that we were feeding all of our families put together with all the food that was just meant for five people. But with the wolf genes and crazy metabolism, these three boys eat like a bunch of starving wolves.

There was nothing but laughter going around while we ate. This was a whole other family for me right here even with the whole Sam and Emily thing.

Every now and then I could see a hint of sadness in Emily's eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it. I know that she misses Leah and wants things to be right again with them, but with Leah not being able to know about anything, Leah would never forgive her. When Emily caught me looking at her, she would give me a smile but it wouldn't reach her eyes.

Later that night, I was at home reading the book on the legends that Uncle Billy gave me all those Christmas's ago like I do every year when my phone starts to ring with Paul's ringtone.

"Hey you," I answer cheerfully but instead of Paul's voice I get a frantic Jared, "Gemma, you need to come to Leah's immediately!"

"What's wrong?" My heart was racing.

"I'll explain once you get here. So hurry!"

Before I could say anything else, he hung up. I fly off of my bed throwing on a jacket and a pair of shoes and take of running as fast as my legs will carry me to the Clearwater's.

When I get there, Harry is pacing the front porch glancing at the woods with panic. "Harry what's wrong?" Before he could answer me, Jared shows up out of no where, takes my arm, and pulls me along with him towards the woods.

"What the hell is going on Jared?" I was so scared and I had no idea what's going on.

"After we all left Sam's tonight, Emily and him got into a fight. She was upset about things between her and Leah and wanted things to be good between them again. I guess some where in there the fight escalated and Sam got so mad for a split second that he shifted."

"Ok, does he have an issue shifting back or something? Why are we at Leah's?"

He gets a grave look on his face, "Gem...Emily was to close and he got her face." My heart stopped, "Is she ok?"

"She's at the hospital right now. Sam, Sue, and Seth are there. She has three long, deep scratches down the side of her face. The story is that she got attacked by a bear. Sam is really beating himself up for it."

"Oh my God, poor Emily." I couldn't believe this happened to her. She's going to have to spend the rest of her life with those marks on her beautiful face and they will remind Sam everyday as to what he did to her. "So why are we here and not at the hospital?"

He scratches the back of his neck, "Well when I came here to tell Harry and Sue, Leah over heard and..."

"And what?"

He was quiet for a minute, "My God Jared SPIT IT OUT!"

"Leah...she phased."

**I know I know you hate it when I leave things like that but please don't shoot me. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 28

"Leah...she phased."

I freeze in my tracks. "She...she phased?" I stammer. He nods, "Luckily Seth wasn't home but Harry and Sue were frantic. No one thought that a girl would phase, it's never happened before. But that's not the big issue right now. She's completely freaking out and we can't calm her down enough to get her to shift back. Paul is with her right now but it's not helping. You are the only one she will listen to."

I nod understanding what he's saying. He hands me a pair of Leah's clothes as he leads me to a small clearing where I see Paul's wolf form and another wolf...Leah. She's smaller than the others and has really long fur. She's a lighter shade of gray compared to Paul.

I couldn't believe this was happening to her. Hopefully I could get her to calm down enough to have her shift back.

"Lele," I call to her getting her attention. I watch as her eyes go wide. We stare at each other for a few moments before she lays down whining. I run my hand through Paul's fur as I walk by him to get to her. I get on my knees and wrap my arms around her neck. She leans into me still whining.

"Shh, it's ok Lele. I know you're freaking out right now but you need to calm down. If you don't you can't shift back." I pull back to look her in the eyes, "I promise everything will be fine. Take some deep calming breaths."

She closes her eyes and deep huffs of air exit her snout. I feel the familiar shimmer in the air as she starts to shift back. I watch as the boys leave to give us some privacy.

Once Leah is back to normal, she takes the clothes I have for her and slips them on quickly before she starts pacing in front of me.

"What the hell is going on?" She doesn't look at me as she pulls her hair.

"Leah, I want to know what all happened before I got here."

She takes a deep breath, "I was in my room when I heard banging on the door, I don't pay much mind to it but when I heard Jared's voice I listen in. He says that Emily and Sam got into a fight about me and Sam got so angry that he couldn't control himself and phased. He said Emily was too close and he accidentally scratched her face up when he phased. I had no idea what they were taking about, all I knew that Sam hurt Emily. I don't know what came over me but my blood started to boil and everything started shaking and before I know it, I see my parents looking at me with such fear in their eyes. I catch my reflection in the TV and freak out."

She pauses her pacing, "I ran towards the woods and next thing I know I hear a voice in my head and I realized it was Paul soon followed by Jared. They were trying to tell me to calm down and tried to explain to me what was going on but I was out of control. Paul yelled at Jared to get his phone and call you. I didn't understand why you had to be contacted but I didn't care at the time. I was a fucking wolf!"

I stand up and put my hands on her shoulders, "Le, I know this is going to be hard to swallow but you have to listen to me with a completely open mind ok? You know I would never lie to you." She hesitated before nodding.

"Alright, first off, you know all about the legends?" She nods, "Ok, well everything about the spirit warriors and cold ones...well they're true. We aren't sure how since you're the first girl but you are in fact a spirit warrior, a protector of the tribe against cold ones also known as vampires." She just looked at me with wide eyes, "I know you think I'm crazy but you were just a wolf and you saw Paul and Jared as one too. Sam also is one."

She pulls away from me and starts to pace again, "This can't be happening." I sigh, "I know it's hard to believe but it is. The security job that the guys work at that is secret is this. It can't be more secretive than that."

"You got that fucking right!" She yells. "How is it that I couldn't know about this with Sam but you are able to with Paul?"

I rub the back of my neck, I was not looking forward to telling her about this but who better to tell her than me. "Le, this is going to be tough but you need to know so you completely understand everything that happened."

She looks at me to continue, "Something that we didn't learn about with the legends is that for a gift of gratitude for their service as spirit warriors, the ancestors bestowed them the gift of imprinting. It's like love at first sight. It happens when they make eye contact for the first time. They are destined to be together forever. Soul mates."

Leah seemed interested so far but I know her views will change soon. "When Paul phased and found out about this, he was ordered by Sam who is alpha, to stay away from me because he didn't want to risk him hurting me incase I wasn't his imprint. During my performance when I met Paul's eyes, I felt the pull as much as he did and he realized he imprinted on me. He told me everything because since I'm his imprint I was aloud to know. We were always destined to be together."

She takes my hand giving it a light squeeze and I notice that she now has the feverish skin temperature. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you two." I give her a smile. Then I see her face change, "But why did Sam order Paul to stay away?"

I bite my lip and squeeze her hand, "Because he didn't want the same thing to happen to me like it did to you."

It took her a minute before she realized it, "You mean that when Sam met Emily at the party...he imprinted on her?" Her tone was empty of emotion as I nod. "He tried to fight the pull because he didn't want to hurt you but it was to hard. The pull made it almost impossible. They hate themselves for hurting you but you have to understand...it was out of their control."

She pulls her hand away from me and glowers down, "Understand? You want me to understand that our almighty ancestors said that Sam and I were never meant to be together and that he was meant to be with my cousin? And now I have to be a fucking wolf with a shared mind with them where they can hear my every thought and have to see images of them two together all the time? How the hell can I understand that!"

She was in pain, angry, and furious. I expected her to phase again but she surprisingly didn't. She collapses onto the ground crying into her hands. I immediately go to her pulling her into my arms. We don't say anything for a while. We just stayed like that, me rocking her in my arms as she cried into my chest. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again for her. It was exactly like when Sam broke up with her all over again and now she can't get away from them.

I hear foot steps approach and give a sad smile when I see that it's Paul and frown when I notice Sam not far behind him with guilt and pain all over his face. I can't and don't even want to imagine the position he's in right now with Emily and now with Leah.

Sam steps in front of Paul to get closer to us. "Leah," he says in a broke voice that he tries to sound strong in. She lifts her head up and fire is burning in her eyes. "Paul, take Gemma home," he says not braking eye contact with Leah. I give her a hug before leaving with Paul, I wasn't going to argue, I know that they need to talk.

When we get out of hearing distance I look up at him, "How's Emily?" He shrugs, "She's doing ok considering half her face will be scarred for life. How's Leah?" I sigh, "Could be better. I can't believe this is happening to her."

"I know we can't either. Billy, Harry, Old Quil, and our dad's are in shock. Your uncle wants you to do some research to see if you can find anything about this happening before." I nod knowing that he's talking about the book. "Was she mad at you at all? You know, from keeping this from her."

I shake my head, "Surprisingly no. I thought she would but she's more upset about being a wolf and having to relive everything all over again and always have Sam in her head with thoughts of him and Emily." He nods understanding. "But she was very happy for us." That got him to smile.

"Well look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about keeping this a secret from her anymore," He says smiling making me roll my eyes.

...

The next morning, I woke up early so I could get to the halls of records when Marsha unlocked the doors. I had to get to that book.

When I got to the preservation room, I made a bee line to the case that had me curious about the past couple of months. I pull the key out from under my shirt and with shaky hands, I unlock it. I take out the book and hold it close to my chest holding onto it for dear life. I was afraid it would break if I dropped it.

Going to a private room that I didn't ever notice before, I sit down and open the book being extremely careful of the frail pages.

I skimmed the pages looking for anything about any other female spirit warriors while also taking the amazement of the history of all the warriors in the past. When I got to the more recent entries, I sigh dropping my head to the table.

There was nothing.

This could only mean that this is happening for a reason that only our ancestors know.

Lifting my head back up, I look at the recent entries that I noticed was in Uncle Billy's hand writing. Sam, Jared, and Paul each had their own individual page that had the date that they phased, references to different page numbers for family trees which also had blank ones under their names to add their growing families. Jared only had his name unlike Sam and Paul's that had Emily and myself added to theirs as their imprints.

I grab a pen and go to the next blank page to add Leah's information and flip to find the Clearwater family tree to know what page I had to put in reference on hers.

I noticed that there hasn't been any entries for cold ones since the four of them phased and I was relieved but who knows how long it would be until I had to record one.

I wanted to read more about the past specifically about dad's generation but I know that the council was waiting for me to report to them about anything I found.

Locking the book back in its secure place, I tuck the key back into my shirt and head out. But before I walk out the door, Marsha stops me. "Here's a key to the building," She says smiling as she hands me a key, "With your new responsibility, you get full access at anytime." I give her a smile of gratitude and thank her before leaving.

...

The council which consisted of Uncle Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Jason and my dad were waiting anxiously at my house along with Sam since he's alpha.

"Did you find out anything?" Uncle Billy asks in his authority like voice which I could sense the worry hidden behind his words.

I shake my head sadly, "I went through every single page twice and there is no record of there ever being another female to phase." I see the worry in Harry's eyes for his daughter. I could tell that none of them especially Sam want this for Leah.

"Maybe we can prevent her from phasing so she doesn't have to live with this," Harry suggested and they all thought about it.

"If I may," I say getting their attention, "None of us want this for Leah and I know that she definitely does not but from what I've read so far, it will be to difficult this early for her to stop phasing completely. Everything intensifies ten fold when they phase, which means Leah's emotions are going to be out of control. She could try but it will be useless until she can learn to control it." They all nod as I continue.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I believe things happen for a reason. I for one do not want this for Leah but I have always had faith in our tribe, the legends, and our ancestors; whose to say that they haven't bestowed her with this without a reason." That had them all looking between each other.

"Gemma is right," Old Quil says, "We have never doubted them before and why should we try to stop something that they have given to Leah no matter how much it displeases us?" They all nod. He looks towards Sam. "Sam, I know the history between you and Leah and for the sake of the girl, do not be phased at the same time unless needed, then you will control your thoughts. It will only make things that much harder for her."

Sam nods, "Yes sir, I understand."

Uncle Billy then looks to me, "Thank you Gemma for looking into this matter for us and your words of wisdom." I smile, "Of course, anything I could do to do my part for the tribe."

Everyone besides Sam gives me some kind of smile.

When the meeting was over, dad and Uncle Billy approach me, "You did wonderful today Gem," dad says placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, you did great. You will make a wonderful addition to the council in time." I smile at Uncle Billy's words. "Thank you."

It was an amazing feeling to be doing something for the tribe, the council, and the pack. I just hope I don't let any of them down.

My new task now was to be there for my sister as she takes this new step and learns to accept this new phase in her life. No pun intended. I know she's definitely going to need me now more than ever.

**I don't feel like this is one of the best chapters I done but hopefully you still like it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think and some ideas of what you would like to see. As I said before though, Gemma will NOT phase. I plan to have Paul's temper show up in the next chapter so there is something to look forward to. (:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 29

It's the last day of winter break and right now I'm on the way to Charlie's house with Uncle Billy and Jacob. Bella was coming today and Jacob practically begged me on his knees to come with him. I know he's nervous to see Bella again.

I had to give it to my little cousin though, he did a great job rebuilding the engine for this old truck. I can definitely see him becoming a great mechanic.

When we arrive at the Swan residence, Charlie meets us outside. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Gemma. Didn't expect you to be here," Charlie greets me in a one-armed hug. "Thought I'd come and welcome Bella," I say shrugging my shoulders. He chuckles and ruffles my hair a little.

I always liked Charlie. I've known him practically my whole life since he's Uncle Billy's best friend. He's kind of been like another uncle to me.

I hear the front door open and see Bella make her way down to us. "Bella, you remember Billy Black," Charlie says gesturing to Uncle Billy. "Yeah, you're looking good," she says smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I'm still dancing. Charlie here hasn't shut up since he heard about you coming," Uncle Billy nods towards Charlie making him roll his eyes. "Yeah shut up before I roll you into the mud," Charlie says which causes them to act like teenagers in the road. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Are they always like this?" She asks watching the two older men in the street. I chuckle, "It's getting worse with old age." I look at Jacob to see him watching Bella. I can see the nerves all in his eyes, knowing that he's not going to say anything I step up.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm Gemma, Billy's niece and this runt is my cousin Jacob," I give her a warm smile which earns me one in return. "Oh yeah I remember. It's been a while, it's nice to see you again."

"We use to make mud pies when we were little," Jacob says finally stepping up. Out of everything, that's what he has to say? I mentally shake my head at him. Oh Jacob.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asks Bella as he and Uncle Billy make their way back towards us. She gives him a confused look, "What?"

"Your homecoming present," he says suggesting towards the truck.

"This?" She asks pointing at the truck with shock all over her face.

Charlie nods, "Just bought it off of Billy here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob says with pride.

"Oh my god!" Bella says full of excitement, "This is perfect!" She goes to open the door to check it out and I couldn't hold back the laughter as she hit Jacob with the door. I make my way towards the door leaning on the window as Jacob explains to her about double punching the clutch.

She looks back and forth between us, "Do ya'll want a ride to school in the mornings?"

"We go to school on reservation," Jacob tells her sadly. She nods, "Oh, well it would have been nice to know two people."

I give her a smile, "Hey it'll be ok. Gimmie your phone." She hands it over and I program my number into it and call my phone so I have hers, "There, if you need anything or just want to talk or hangout, you have my number." She gives me a smile. "Thanks."

"Gemma, Paul's here," Uncle Billy calls out to me. I smile as I see him pull up behind Bella's truck. I turn to Bella, "Come on, I want you to meet my boyfriend."

She hops out of the truck following me as I skip towards his truck. He gets out with that bright smile on his face, "Hey babe." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me lightly. "Hey yourself!"

I grab Bella's hand, "Bella this is my boyfriend Paul, Paul this is Charlie's daughter, Bella." I smile as I notice her eyes go wide and blushes a little. Yeah I know my boyfriend is hot. He holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you Bella." She just nods. I can tell she's shy.

"You takin her with you Paul?" Uncle Billy asks rollin towards us. "Yeah, I have to try to reclaim the Mario Kart title." I bust out laughing, "Reclaim? Paul you _never_ had it!" He gives me a glare as everyone starts laughing hysterically at him. I give him a big smile, "Guess we better get going. I can't wait to keep my title."

He gives a fake laugh as I go say bye to everyone. "Call me sometime Bella," I say to her as I walk around the truck where Paul is waiting to help me in. "Yeah, I will," She says smiling back.

"So how's the chief's daughter?" Paul asks on the way to the store. "She's shy but nice. I'm sure once she opens up out of her shell, she'll be fun to hangout with." He nods and we pull in the parking spot.

"Ok you..."

"Grab the Oreo's and you'll get the cream sodas," I say interrupting him. He tries to glare at me but ends up smiling. "How do you know it wasn't going to be the other way around?"

I shrug, "I just know you and it's been the same for as long as I could remember." He kisses the top of my head as we split up to grab my snacks.

When I get to the cookie isle I notice that they put my double stuff on the very top shelf which is completely out of reach for me. I sigh, maybe we should've made it the other way around. I start to climb the shelves to reach it, but right when I get my hands on a pack, I slip.

I close my eyes to wait for the impact but a set of unfamiliar arms wrap around me stopping my fall. "Whoa be careful." I turn to see a boy around my age with long hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and light brown eyes. He was attractive but had nothing compared to my Paul.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him with gratitude. He smiles big at me, "It's no problem at all. It's not everyday that I catch a beautiful girl." I just look at him, was he trying to flirt.

"Well thanks again," with my double stuff Oreo's in hand I start to walk away but he had different plans. "Wait," I turn to look at him, "I'm Leo. I just moved here from the Makah rez." I take his out stretched hand, "Gemma." He seems to smile bigger. I go to pull away but he keeps hold of my hand.

"Since tomorrow is my first day at La Push High, why don't you give me a tour in the morning," He says rather smoothly. I cork an eye brow up at him, "It's not that big, you will be able to find yourself around easily," I tell him trying to pull my hand away again. He doesn't say anything as he continues to smile at me.

I go to say something but I notice that something behind me catches his eyes making his smile go away. I turn my body the best way I can and smile when I see a sneering Paul make his way towards us.

"Hey baby," I say which at my words makes Leo release my hand. "This is Leo, he'll be starting at our school tomorrow from the Makah rez. Leo this is my boyfriend Paul."

Neither one of them say anything to each other. They just kind of glare at one another.

"Ok then. Let's go Paul, I'm ready to kick your butt in Mario Kart." This breaks the stare down and they both look at me, Leo frowning and Paul smiling. "Sure thing babe," he kisses my temple as he wraps the arm without the cream soda around my shoulders.

"I guess I'll see you at school Gemma," Leo calls to me as we walk away. I don't answer him as I feel Paul start to tremble a little.

"Hey," I call up to him as I touch his cheek making him look down at me, "I love you." He stops trembling and brings his lips to mine. "I love you most," He says smiling.

I have a feeling that Leo is going to become some what of a problem.

...

It was a dread coming back to school but we are only five months away from graduation and it couldn't come fast enough.

"Hey cubs!" I hear Leah call out to me when we start to walk across the student parking lot. I smile at my sister. She looks amazing. Since she's phased, she's become more muscular and taller and it makes her look hot. I see the way the guys are looking at her as she makes her way towards me. Her once long hair is now cut short above her shoulders. She had to cut it so her fur wouldn't be so long when she's phased.

When she's around the guys, she's really bitter but with me, she acts like her normal self. Emily who is healing nicely, with no resentment towards Sam at all, has been trying to rekindle things with Leah. Leah is trying her best to let her back in but is having a hard time. I don't blame her. Since she's phased, she has been calling me my old nickname a lot more. I'm not sure why but I don't question her.

"Hey Le!"

"So I saw Paul here got worked up at the store yesterday," She says giving a smirk towards Paul. I knew she was talking about the mind link when they were phased. "Oh don't go there Le."

She rolls her eyes but smiles. "Come on the bell is going to ring soon."

After my Algebra II class, I head to my locker to put my books up before heading to the cafeteria. As I go to close my locker door, I jump to see who is there leaning against the lockers smiling at me.

"I was wondering when I would see you."

"Hi Leo, how's your first day?" I ask as I start to walk away with him hot on heels.

"Eh it's like any other day. I was hoping to have some classes with you but so far I don't," He says beaming down at me, "None of these other girls have anything on you."

I come to a hault almost making the person who was behind me almost run into me.

He steps in front of me, "Listen Leo, you know I have a boyfriend so could you stop with the flirting. I'm not interested." He gets a cocky smile, "Oh come on, that lump on steroids? That's only a phase."

Ok now this guy is starting to piss me off, "Just back off ok," I hiss at him only to have him chuckle. He goes to touch me but I back away and try to side step him but he grabs my hand, "don't be like that." I look around and now notice that the hallway is empty. Damn everyone is at lunch.

"Let go of me Leo," I growl.

"You need to see what else is out there besides _him._" He goes to lean in to kiss me, I turn my face away, and next thing I know he releases my hand. I look to see Paul in front of my shaking. "Keep your hands off of her!" He growls.

Leo chuckles, "Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you have a claim on her."

Oh he has no idea of the claim that Paul has on me. I mentally smile at that.

"She's my girlfriend there for she is mine. You touch her again I won't hesitate to bash your face in," Paul threatens. Leo keeps this amused look on his face as he steps closer to Paul, "I'm so scared. Why don't you take another dose of the muscle juice?"

Paul is shaking so bad, I'm afraid he's going to phase right here. I grab his arm and try to pull him away, "Come on Paul." But he doesn't budge. "Paul, let's go before _something_ happens," I say trying to get him to realize what I'm talking about.

"Listen to your play thing Pauly boy," Leo says taunting him.

As he starts to shake more, Jared comes out of no where and pushes Leo away into the lockers and pushes Paul towards the doors. I go to follow but Jared stops me, "I got him Gemma. Don't worry. You'll see him after school." I hesitate but nod. I know Paul needs to run it off.

I go to head to the cafeteria but stop when I see Leo still here. I march my way up to him and smack him across the face taking him by surprise. When he turns to look at me, I point my finger in his face, "Don't you _ever_ place your hands on me again. I told you I'm not interested so leave me the hell alone."

I don't wait for him to answer as I walk away.

As I head to get lunch that I no longer have an appetite for, I can't get Paul off my mind. I've never seen him so angry. I just hope Leo gets it through his thick skull that I'm Paul's and leaves us alone., but I have a feeling that he won't.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Well I got my first negative review. **_**"Look. Your a great writer. But. This is so god damn cheesey I can't stand it." **_** I can't tell you how long I looked at this comment and started rethinking my whole story. I've never received a review like this before. What I come to realize today is that if you really can't stand my stories or think they're "cheesy"...then don't read them. It's as simple as that. I'm not forcing you to read them. **

**All the reviews I have received beside this one, has shown how much this story is loved. So thank you to all of you who love and support this. I'm not going to let that one negative review bring me down. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my beautiful readers and supporters!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 30

A week has passed since Paul almost phased with the whole thing with Leo. It took several hours before he was able to calm down enough to phase back and that was only because I had to be the one to do it after school.

Jared and Sam were both amazed at how much of an affect I have on him. Emily can't even calm Sam down like I can with Paul. Leah says it's because our love is so much stronger than theirs but who knows?

Paul being the possessive boyfriend/imprint that he is, was always by my side at school to make sure he could keep Leo away. He walked me to all my classes and some how managed to talk to his teachers to letting him out a minute early so he could be waiting for me when the bell rang.

Of course people would talk about us like usual and stating the obvious that Paul is extremely possessive, which I have no problem with, and the one that really annoyed, even pissed me off was that if I defy Paul or make him angry, he hits me. That was just obserd. Just because he's big and muscular, and yeah his temper is more out of control with the effects of phasing, but he would never _ever_ hurt me.

Sam tried to warn me that I need to be careful around Paul when he starts to loose control of his temper because he doesn't want the same thing to happen to me like with Emily, but I brushed him off. Even though what happened with Emily was a accident, Paul wouldn't hurt me.

I was getting off from work a couple hours early when my phone started ringing some weird song that Jacob set for him.

"Hey little cuz," I say cheerfully.

"Gemma, it's Bella! She was in a accident at school but she's home. She has head trauma." He was talking so fast it was almost to hard to understand him. I was worried about Bella though.

"Calm down Jake, I'm sure she's fine or they wouldn't have sent her home."

"But..."

"No but's Jacob, I'll go to her house and check on her ok?"

He sighs, "Ok. Can I go with you?"

I shake my head even though he can't see it, "I don't drive, remember? I'm riding my bike. Her house is like fifteen minutes from where I am. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, let her know I'm thinking about her...no that I wish I was there...no that I hope she's ok."

I laugh, "I will Jacob. Get those emotions under control."

"Shut up Gemma."

Before I could say anything else, he hangs up on me. I call Paul real quick explaining that I'm going to see Bella to make sure she's ok and that I have to cancel our plans for today. It worked out since Sam decided to put him on patrol since Jared has to help his mom out since she's not feeling well.

The fifteen minute bike ride seemed to go by pretty quick. I leaned my bike against the side of the house, make my way up the five steps, and knock on the door.

Charlie seems a little surprised when he sees me. "Gemma. I didn't know you were coming by," He says opening the door wide enough so I could enter.

"Sorry I didn't call. Jacob called me tellng me what happened and I wanted to check on Bella."

He gives me a smile, "She's fine but that means a lot that you would come all the way over here to check on her." I shrug my shoulders, "That's what friends do. We look out for each other."

He gives me a hug, "Well I still appreciate it. Bella's room is on the left of the bathroom if you want to go on up."

I tell him thanks as I start to head up the stairs. Besides being here when Bella first got here, it's been a while since I've actually been to Charlie's. I usually always see him at Uncle Billy's.

I find Bella's room and knock on the door that is slightly open. "Come in," She calls. I open it to see her back to me as she sits at her computer.

"Hey Bella," She jumps and falls out of her chair. I tried to hold in my laugh but it slipped out. I help her up, "Are you ok? You're not off balance from today are you?"

She smiles at me, "No, I've been unbalanced since I was born. I swear I'm the clumsiest person alive." We both start laughing and she sits on her bed patting it for me to join her. "So what do I owe this surprise?"

"My oh so worried cousin called me and told me what happened. Thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."

"Oh I'm fine. You didn't have to come all the way over here you know, you could've just called." She says like she's a burden.

I lightly smack her shoulder, "Don't sound like that. It's no problem at all. I've been meaning to find some time for us to hangout since I couldn't stay long when you got here."

For the next twenty minutes she was telling me about the move and how her mom is on the rode with her step dad whose a minor league baseball player. From what she told me, her mom was never really a mom. Don't get me wrong, she really loves her but she was more of the grown up than her mom was. Until Phil, her step dad, came along, she was the one to take care of her.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" She asks me while pulling a pillow into her lap.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Anytime someone asks about Paul or our relationship, it brings a smile to my face.

"We just celebrated six years this past June, but we've always liked each other. We've known each other since we could crawl." She smiles, "How did ya'll end up getting together?"

I laugh at the memory, "Our best friends, Leah and Jared couldn't take us only being friends anymore. So they conspired a plan together knowing how Paul and I felt for each other so the locked us inside of Paul's shed and told us we couldn't come out until we expressed our feelings for each other."

She shakes her head, "I think I would've died if they did that to me."

"I couldn't be upset or anything with them. If it wasn't for them, who knows how long it would've been for us to tell each other how we felt."

"That's true. So do you see a future like marriage and kids for ya'll." She seemed a little uncomfortable with this topic.

I nod, "Oh most definitely. There is no one I can ever picture my life with besides Paul. We've already talked about the future and after graduation in a couple months, we plan on getting our own place together."

Her eyes got big, "Wow that's a big step."

I laugh, "It is and I can't be more excited. So is there any special guy in your life?"

She laughs uncomfortably, "No. There never has either. I also don't ever plan on getting married or having kids."

I was a little surprised by that, "Even if you meet the right guy? You might change your mind."

She shakes her head, "No effence to you, but I don't believe in the sanctatiy of marriage. I've seen what it has done to my dad. It's been over ten years and he still really hasn't gotten over my mom leaving him. I don't want to ever have to go through something like that and have to put my kids through it."

I really didn't know what to say. "Well you never know. I know that a lot of people say they will never get divorced but end up going through it, but with me and Paul," I pause a second thinking about him and the imprint bond, "It's forever. He's my soul mate."

Bella gives me a smile, "That's great. I saw it in his eyes when he picked you up, he really does love you."

I spent the rest of the evening with Bella and ended up having dinner with her and Charlie. The sun has already been set for well over a hour and Bella offered me a ride home which I gladly accepted.

I lift my bike into the bed of her truck and hop into the cab as we head back to La Push.

When she pulled in front of my house I turn to her, "Tonight was fun. It was great hanging out and getting to know you."

She smiles big, "Yeah, same here. Thanks again for coming and checking on me."

"It's no problem at all. Let me know when ever you want to hang out. You know where I live and you can just come by anytime you want."

She laughs, "I'll take you up on that."

I head inside as she pulls away. I say a quick goodnight to my parents before heading up to take a shower and go to bed.

When I'm all snuggled up, I grab my phone to send Paul a quick text.

**Hey babe, I know you still have a hour of patrol but wanted to let you know that I'm home and that Bella is ok. No injuries. I love you so much.**

Before I fall asleep a smile comes to my face thinking about tonight. Bella really came out of her shell from her first day here and I was happy to have her open up to me. Yeah she's a little awkward and super clumsy, but I can see us becoming really good friends.

...

**I know there was no Gemma/Paul but I wanted to get some Bella and Gemma bonding in here. Wonder what will happen when the Cullen's come in and Gemma finds out. Tell me your thoughts and ideas of what you would like to see. **

**Thank you all again from what I said earlier in the beginning of the chapter for the support. You have no idea what it means to me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**Thank you so much my lovelies for all the wonderful reviews and reassurance that I needed. You are all so completely wonderful!**

**I really think you will love this chapter. I kind of owe it to you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

_March_

Mmm what is that amazing smell? I open my eyes to an amazing aroma filling my nose and smile when I see that I'm in Paul's room. My parent's were in Seattle for the weekend for an award ceremony for dad's old lieutenant who is retiring. So of course I took up the offer to stay at Paul's. We didn't have to worry about Jason since he was on a fishing trip with Harry.

I throw one of Paul's over sized shirts that goes to my knees on and make my way to the kitchen.

I swear I almost melted with the sight in front of me. Paul was cooking in just his boxers with his cropped hair all tousled up and oh my god was he sexy. I couldn't wait to wake up to this everyday when we start living together.

I slip my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his right shoulder, "I can get use to this." He chuckles as he flips a pancake, "What's that?" I let go of him and lean against the counter next to the stove. I motion to him and the food he's cooking, "This. You cooking an amazing breakfast in the morning in almost nothing."

He gets that mischievous look in his eyes, "Really? I could do this with nothing on if you want." I laugh and shake my head. He leans over and kisses me. When he pulls away he smiles at me, "I love the sight of you in my shirts."

"Well you're not getting this one back. I'm taking it home with me."

He shrugs, "It looks better on you."

After breakfast, we went to his room to get dressed which just ended up with us horse playing for about an hour. I thought my lungs were going to collapse from the lack of air from laughing so hard. We were laying on his bed catching our breath, "So I was thinking we could go around and look at houses today."

That caught my attention. I sit up and smile down at him, "Really?" He nods. "Yes, let's do it. I was wondering when you would want to go look," I say enthusiastically.

He chuckles, "Well let's get dressed and we can go."

I don't think I ever got dressed so fast in my life. I was so excited to do this. It means we're that much closer to the next big step for us.

...

I close the door as I get settle in my seat and lean my head against the window. "This is useless Paul," I say sighing.

He grabs my hand, "Don't say that."

I look at him, "La Push isn't that big and we've looked at seven places today which none of them made us happy or felt like home."

"Number six wasn't that bad."

I start laughing sarcastically, "Are you kidding me? There was no bathroom! Just an outhouse and the pond in the backyard. There is no freaking way I'm washing myself up everyday in a pond."

"I know but it would be fun for me to watch."

I smack his shoulder laughing, "You can watch me do that in a normal tub."

He gives me a wink, "Promise."

I shake my head smiling at him, "Why do I love you again?" I ask jokingly only for him to pull of on the side of the road and get out. I really thought that I pissed him off. Did he not know that I was joking around?

Next thing I know my door is being opened and Paul is leaning in with his face in mine. There was no anger or annoyance like I expected but a smile with love shining brightly in his eyes.

"You love me because there is no one who can make you smile and laugh like I can. You love me because no one puts you first above everything else like I do. You love me because you know that I will always be there for you and protect you, I would give my life for you." He then holds one of the bright purple flowers that grow randomly on the side of the road, "You love me because I'm your imprint.

Tears were glistening in my eyes. Who knew that a joking comment would have him saying these beautiful words to me. I crash my lips into his pouring all my love into this kiss. After a very intense make out session on the side of the road, we finally pull apart breathing hard.

I put my hand on the side of his face and gaze deeply into his eyes, "I love you so much Paul. Never will I doubt my love for you whether I'm joking or not." He smiles and kisses my forehead and hands me the flower that fell to the floor of the truck. "You better not."

...

Later that night we were eating dinner with Jason who got back from his trip a couple of hours earlier. Tonight I decided that I would cook my chicken alfredo that Paul loves so much. It did not look like I was only cooking for three but for ten with how Paul eats now.

"So how did house hunting go today?" Jason asked pushing his empty plate away.

"I don't even want to get into that," I say leaning on the table rubbing my temples. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," I say looking up at him. Paul started telling him all about the houses we saw. "Yeah, I don't think any of those would be good for you two, even for a starter house."

"What are we going to do? There's not a whole lot here and we want to stay in La Push." I say taking the empty plates to the sink.

"Don't worry Gemma, you two will figure something out," Jason tries to reassure me.

As I start cleaning up the kitchen, Paul and Jason went outside to look at something on Paul's truck. The thirty minutes it took me to get everything cleaned up and put away, they were still outside.

I look out one of the windows in the living room and see them leaning against Paul's truck just talking. I'm not sure what they were talking about but I could tell it was about something else beside his truck.

When they finally came back in, we decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Tonight was my last night here since my parents will be back tomorrow afternoon.

When we head to bed Jason stopped us saying, "You two are old enough to make your own decisions and I can't stop you from doing anything. Just please be quiet, I really don't want to hear anything."

I was brighter than a tomato at his words, I couldn't believe that he said that. Paul on the other hand was laughing hysterically. I don't know what he found so funny about it but I guess that's just a guys mind for me.

We didn't do anything tonight but laid down with my head on his chest and talk for what seemed like hours. I know he could sense that I was still worried about the house situation.

"Gem, baby, look at me."

I lift my head up and meet his eyes, "Please don't worry to much about this. We'll figure something out. Nothing will stop us from having our own place, I promise."

I don't say anything but bring my lips to his in a sweet loving kiss. I knew he was telling the truth because Paul always kept his promises.

Honestly, if all we had to live in was a tent, I would be happy. Hell, I would even take the house with the outhouse and pond as long as it was just me and Paul.

**I know it's a lot shorter than usual but I hope ya'll still enjoyed this. I figured I owed ya'll a good chapter with some Gemma and Paul time. Let me know what you thought. Reviews are warm baked cookies to me. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 32

_Two weeks later_

TGIF! I seriously couldn't be happier that today is Friday. With graduation being two months away, teachers are cracking down hard on us about school work, graduation, college, the future. I understand why they're doing it but seriously, everyday this week and in every single class? All the seniors were getting tired of it. We all pretty much know what we all want and know what we're going to do but do they have to be so annoying with it?

I'm broken out of my thoughts as Leah slams her lunch tray on the table making me jump.

"Jeez Leah, you scared the crap out of me," I tell her with my hand over my racing heart. She gives me a small glare as she sits down with Jared and Paul not far behind her. I smile up at Paul as he places my tray in front of me. I didn't feel like standing in line and he offered to get my food for me.

"I am so sick and tired of this!" She growls. At first I think she's talking about all the senior stuff but when Paul and Jared start chuckling, I know it's about something else.

"What?"

She grabs her roll and starts ripping it to shreds, "All these boys who think they are hot shit and always hitting on me."

Now I know why they were laughing and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Oh come on now Le, you're hot stuff!" She rolls her eyes at me, "No I'm not!" she hisses.

"Yes you are, you always have been, but since...yeah, you now wear clothes that show off your long legs and toned arms, and the shorter hair frames your face amazingly; guys are starting to notice you more. You're a babe Leah!" She really is too. I wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

She tries to fight a smile but I can see it in her eyes.

"Even with your bitchier attitude, the guys think it makes you even hotter," Jared tells her with a mouth full of pizza. "Oh that's charming, Jared," I point at him with my spoon full of chocolate pudding which Paul leans over taking it into his mouth. "HEY!" I yell. He smiles at me, "Hey yourself beautiful," he then leans over kissing me quickly making me forget he stole my bite of pudding.

"Well I don't care what they think of me! I've made myself very clear that I'm not interested but they can't take a fucking hint!" She viciously bites into an orange slice making juice squirt onto the table.

"Leah," Paul calls her name but she's more interested in sucking the juice out of the orange, "Leah look at me," She meets his eyes, "Groos fraba." This had all of us laughing including Leah. We all watched _Anger Management_ last night at Sam's. It was Emily's idea to have a movie night together for a pack family bonding time. Jared picked out the movie thinking it was perfect with their raging wolf attitudes.

She throws the orange peel at Paul laughing.

For the remainder of lunch we joked around and laughed. As we got up when the bell rang I turned to my sister who seemed in a better mood, "Hey Le, Paul has patrol tomorrow and I'm in a need for some girl time. Can we please do something?"

She gives me a guilty look, "Damn, I would love to cubs but I'm going to La Push general to shadow the head nurse for the day and get information packets on what's needed since I'm going to Port Angeles' Community College Monday to sign up for classes in the fall. I'm sorry."

As much as I was disappointed that we couldn't hangout, I was proud of her. Even though she turns into a wolf to protect the tribe from vampires, Leah was not giving up her dream to be a RN. "Don't be sorry Le, I'm so excited for you to get everything started. I don't know if I told you, but I'm proud of you."

She smiles at me, "Thanks Gemma. Just because of what happened doesn't mean I'm giving this up. I love the tribe and will do what I can for them but I want this more than anything."

Not realizing that the guys were listening in, not like they had to tune in hard with their spiked hearing, Jared speaks up, "We are all proud of you Leah."

"Yeah," Paul jumps in, "This was unexpected for everyone and just because this happened, we don't expect you to give up your dreams. Even though he won't say it, we all know Sam feels the exact same way."

"Really?" She asks taken back and we all nod. "Yes really Le. We all want what's best for you." I could see her eyes glisten for a split second, but with her new tougher exterior, it went away as fast as it came.

...

After school, Paul was driving me to work when my phone started ringing. I smile when I see the name.

"Bella!" I answer cheerfully. Since that night I hung out with her, we became pretty good friends. We only hung out one other time but we are always texting.

She giggles, "Hey Gemma."

"How is my favorite clutz in the world? Any slips or falls today?" Paul actually started laughing at that.

"Haha you're hilarious."

I laugh, "I try. So what's up?"

"The group that I hangout with at school are all going to La Push Beach tomorrow to go surfing and since I obviously can't surf without smashing my head on the board or drowning," She says joking making me laugh, "I was hoping you would want to hangout and keep me company."

"YES!" I scream over excited. I think I actually scared heard cause I heard a tumble and crash.

"My gosh Gemma! You just made me drop the phone!" I busted out laughing, "I'm sorry. But yeah I would love to hangout. I could definitely use some girl time."

I hear her sigh with relief. Did she not think I would want to go? "Great! We will be out there around noon."

"Awesome see you tomorrow!"

When I hang up I see Paul looking at me amused, "Are we a little excited?" I stick my tongue at him, "Yes, cause now I won't be at home bored."

"Well I'm glad you have plans now, but tomorrow night, you're mine." I lean over and kiss him before getting out, "I can't wait."

...

_Saturday_

La Push Beach is only a walk through the woods by my house so I didn't have to worry about riding my bike or getting a ride. As I make my way to where I see a couple cars parked and about seven other teenagers, I figured this was Bella's group. From the looks of it, they just got here.

I find Bella standing between a van and truck with her back to me and thought this couldn't be more perfect. Bella has no awareness of her surroundings so she would not expect me to do what I'm about to. A couple of the guys notice me and go a little wide as I slowly stalk towards them and then grab Bella on her sides screaming making her scream in the process.

Everyone started laughing at Bella's reaction and I just couldn't breathe. Bella turns to me with shaky hands over her chest. When she notices me, she smacks my arm. "God Gemma! Why do you have to do that?"

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. "I'm sorry Bells, I couldn't help it." I pull her into a hug which she returns.

"Hey Bella, you going to introduce us to your friend?" A dark-skinned boy asked eyeing me up and down. Today wasn't warm at all so I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black knee-high riding boots, and my favorite grey hoodie that Leah got me a couple of years ago for my birthday with my hair up in a pony tail.

"Sorry, you're right Tyler." Bella pulls me closer to her friends, "Everyone this Gemma, Gemma this is Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Angela."

I smile at everyone, "Nice to meet you all." Tyler walks up to me taking my hand in his. Instead of shaking it like I thought he would, he kisses the top of it. "It's a pleasure."

_Oh Lord,_ I think to myself. "As sweet as you are, you should know that I'm not available." Bella nods at my statement. "You never know, things can change," He says full of confidence.

"Um Tyler, I wouldn't say that if I were you," Bella started, "Her boyfriend is _huge_." A giggle slipped from my lips at Bella's words. He rolls his eyes, "So am I," He says flexing his arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble Tyler, but you have nothing compared to my Paul." He pouts and turns to get ready.

While the ones who were going to surf were slipping on their wetsuits in the restroom across the parking lot, I sat with Bella in the van with Angela, who seemed like a sweet girl. "So where's Paul today?" Bella asks opening a pack of Twislers. I take one and bite into it, "He had to work but I'll see him tonight."

"How long have you two been together?" Angela asks leaning over the passenger seat to look at us. "Six years. It'll be seven at the end of June." "Wow, that's amazing," She says surprised.

"They're even getting a place together after they graduate in May," Bella says giving a twisler to Angela. "Seriously?" I nod, "Yeah, that's the plan but I don't know how soon that's going to happen."

That catches Bella's attention, "What happened?" I sigh leaning my head against the door, "We went looking at houses a couple of weeks ago and they were all horrible. One was missing the roof over just the bedroom, another needed all the plumbing and wiring completely redone, and Paul's favorite didn't have a bathroom. It had an outhouse with a pond in the backyard to bathe in."

"Are you serious?" They say at the same time and I nod. "It's ridiculous."

"So I keep thinking that Eric is going to ask me to prom, and he just...doesn't," Angela says sadly as she looks at Eric coming back from the restrooms.

"You should ask him," Bella says looking at her. "What?" Angela asks surprised. "Yeah, you're a strong, confident woman," Bella says smiling at her. "Really?" I nod, "I just met you Ang and I could tell you are too." She gives us a bright smile.

"Hey do you mind zipping me up?" Jessica asks coming up and turning around for Angela to zip up her wetsuit. "You're going to freeze," Angela tells her wrapping the blanket around her tighter, "I don't care. I'm at least paddling out."

That's when I see three familiar faces making their way towards us; Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"Bella!" Jacob calls out to her catching her attention.

"Hey Jacob. Guys this is Jacob," She introduces simply to everyone, "Gemma's cousin."

He pokes me in the forehead before sitting on the other side of Bella. "What are you stalking me or something?" Bella asks him. "Your on my rez remember?" He says smiling brightly at her. She rolls her eyes, "Right."

I hop up and give Embry and Quil a hug, "Aww nothing like Gemma's sweet hugs," Quil says smiling. "You are such a flirt Quil," I say ruffling his hair. "You know he likes you older girls," Embry jokes.

"See ya'll on the waves suckers," Tyler says jogging towards the water but not before giving me a wink.

"Are you going surfing?" Jacob asks Bella. "Definitely not," She replies handing him a twisler. "She would kill herself out there and you know it Jake," I say laughing to get a half eaten twisler thrown at me by Bella.

"Yeah, ya'll can keep Bella company. Her date bailed," Jessica says jumping into our conversation. I snap my head towards Bella. She didn't tell me she had a date. I thought she really wanted to hangout together so that stung quite a bit.

"What?" Mike snaps.

"What date?" Eric questions.

Yeah, they totally like her.

"She invited Edward," Jessica giggled.

"Only...to be polite," Bella says looking down defending herself.

"It's nice she asked him. They don't ever get invited to do anything," Angela says sticking up for her.

"Yeah, cause Cullens are freaks," Mike says carelessly.

My heart stopped. Did he just say Cullens...like _the _Cullen's?

"You got that right," Embry laughed. Crap, I guess I wasn't hearing things.

Bella looked up at Embry, "You guys know them?" Quil gets a sour look on his face, "The Cullen's don't come here," He snaps. Bella looks at Jacob who is shaking his head.

No one but the tribe knows about them but it's supposed to be known as _legend._

I honestly was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe that Bella was interested in a Cullen. This isn't something to take lightly. I have to let the guys know and I know that this is going to interfere with mine and Paul's plans tonight but this isn't something we can take to lightly. Bella can't get involved with a freaking _vampire_!

I was freaking out inside and it felt like my heart was going to explode.

Not a minute later, I see a worried Paul making his way towards me from the woods in just his cut off jeans. No shirt, no shoes, no problem for me. I shake my head getting those thoughts out of my head at his appearance, but I wasn't the only one to notice him as Jessica, Angela, and Lauren's mouths hit the ground.

"Who on earth is that beautifully sculpted creation?" Lauren asks practically drooling.

I snap my head towards her, "That's my boyfriend," I snap getting wide-eyed expressions from Bella's friends. I meet Paul halfway and I'm instantly in his arms.

"Are you ok, I could feel you panicking," he says looking at me concerned. I almost forgot about the imprint connection. He could feel when something was wrong with me.

"I'm fine but we need to seriously have a meeting at Sam's." He looks at me even more concerned now, "What happened?" He asks seriously.

I turn my head looking at Bella who is watching me with curious eyes. I look back at Paul and take a deep breath.

"Bella might be getting involved with a Cullen."

**I know, I know ya'll hate it when I leave things like that but the next update will continue from here. Don't forget to review my lovelies!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

Chapter 34

"Bella might be getting involved with a Cullen."

If Paul's eyes could've popped out of his head, they would have. "What do you mean?" He asks in a low voice. Feeling all the eyes on us, I shake my head, "Not here." Understanding what I'm talking about he nods.

"We need to go then," He says taking my hand in his but I pull him towards me, taking one hand behind his neck to pull him down to me, bringing his lips to mine. One, because I wanted a kiss and two, to make Lauren jealous. What can I say? I'm possessive over what's mine too, just not as crazy as Paul is.

When he pulls away he gives me that sexy grin of his. "What was that for?" I shrug my shoulders, "What I can't just kiss you?" He shakes his head smiling. "Come on, I can't just leave without saying bye," I say pulling him towards the group.

As we stop in front of them, Tyler also is making his way towards them and I can feel Lauren's eyes glaring at me. Oh this will be fun, I smile to myself.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Paul," I introduce as Paul wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me towards him. "What's up everyone," he says in a cool tone. Tyler's eyes bulge a little and then see defeat cross his face as Paul kisses my temple. Yeah, I don't think he'll be flirting with me anymore.

Paul then notices my cousin. "Jacob," Paul says nodding towards him. Jacob nods back, "Paul," he replies back in an even tone. Jacob still has a problem with Paul since he broke up with me and nothing I say to him will change his mind about him. I can't say I really blame him though, he saw the hell I went through during that week.

Paul gives my shoulder a light squeeze telling me we need to get going. I look at Bella, "Well sorry to ditch early but since Paul got off early, I'm going to head out. I'm sorry." She smiles and shakes her head, "No, it's ok. I have Jacob so I won't be alone." After saying bye to my cousin and his friends, we leave.

"How are we getting to Sam's? You don't have your truck and his house is a little bit of a walk," I ask as we head towards the woods where he came from. He starts to chuckle, "Let me worry about that." I give him a confused look but get no reply.

We walk a little further into the woods until Paul stops and starts to take off his shorts and hands them to me. I couldn't help but enjoy the view. "Going commando?" I ask still checking him out. He shakes his head smiling, "That's just something else to take off so why bother?" Before I can say anything else, I feel that familiar shimmer in the air as Paul phases.

A big smile spreads across my face as I approach him as he lays down. "Am I riding you?" He gets this glint in his eyes and a wolfy smirk on his face. Knowing what's going in his head I smack his shoulder. "You perv." He lets out a growl. "Hey don't growl at me," I scold him but he shakes his head. It only takes me a second but then I realize that someone else must be phased in.

"Jared?" I ask simply and he nods. I get in front of him and look into his eyes, "Butt out Jared! Get to Sam's now and let him know we're coming. We need to have a meeting." I picture Paul showing him what happened when he got there so he's up to speed and can fill Sam in once he gets there.

When I climb onto Paul, I realize that I don't know exactly where to hold onto him at. This will be the first time I ride his as a wolf. There's not really a handle for me to hold on to. He stands up and my arms instantly wrap around his neck thinking that I'm going to fall off. When he doesn't move I release my hold on his neck and sit up and gently grab the fur behind his neck.

"Is this ok?" I ask him and he nods. He starts moving slowly and looks back at me and I can tell that he wants to go faster. I readjust my grip to hold onto him tighter and nod. Soon we're flying through the woods at a speed I could never imagine. It was amazing at how he was dodging the trees with such ease. This reminds me so much of those dreams I was having last year.

Before I know it we're standing in the woods outside of Sam and Emily's. I slide down and am a little woozy, so I sit down to get my barrings back as he shifts back.

He chuckles at me as he reaches down to me for his shorts. "You alright there babe?" I look up at him and smile, "Yeah, that was amazing. We are definitely going to be doing that again." He helps me up and laughs, "How did I know that you were going to say that?"

As we step inside, Sam and Jared are at the dining room table waiting for us as Emily is cooking something like usual for these hungry boys.

"What's going on with Bella Swan and the Cullen's?" Sam asks getting straight to the point.

"Nothing yet, but she invited the one named Edward to join them today at the beach. One of her friends said he was her date but Bella said she was just being polite. We obviously know why he didn't come because of the treaty and they don't know anything for obvious reasons. It can be nothing but still something can."

Sam nods, "You're right. We can't do anything to prevent them from being friends since they go to the same school and are in the same area."

"But what if they actually start dating?" I ask.

"Hopefully he won't be stupid enough to try to date a human, but the treaty states that they cannot drink or bite a human or the treaty will be void and we will attack. I believe the leader won't let that happen. I know your friends with Bella so you can keep an ear out if anything does progress."

I mentally scowl at him. I didn't feel like being a spy but I understand why he wants me to do this so I just nod.

"Are we done here?" Paul asks with a surprisingly rough tone. I look up at him to see frustration in his eyes.

"Yes, you can go home. I'll cover the rest of your shift," Sam says and Paul leads us to the door. "Oh and Gemma," Sam calls out to me making us stop, "Thank you for informing us about this." I simply nod and let Paul lead me back to the woods. When we're out of sight, he let's go of my hand and starts to pace with his hands in his hair.

"Paul honey, what's wrong?" I ask him. I'm worried about him. "I don't want you anywhere near Bella if she is around one of those blood suckers," he growls. A small smile comes to my lips and I walk to his pacing self and wrap my arms around his waist making him stop. He looks down at me, "Trust me Paul, I won't. I don't want to be anywhere near one of them, but I want to try to keep Bella from them too."

Relief comes across his face and he kisses my forehead.

"Let's go to our spot and stay there until dinner," I suggest which earns me an ear to ear smile. "I love that idea." In a flash, he shorts are thrown at my face and he is in wolf form in front of me. I couldn't suppress a laugh no matter how hard I tried. Someone was very eager for this and to be honest...so was I.

...

The next morning I decided to pay Bella a visit. I wanted to find out what was happening with her and the Cullen but discreetly of course. When I got to her house, Charlie was walking out in his uniform, "Good morning Gemma. Didn't know you were coming over this morning."

I park my bike, "Yeah I wanted to see if Bella wanted to hangout since I left early yesterday." He nods, "Ok, go ahead and go in. She's in the kitchen."

We say our goodbyes and I head inside.

"Did you forget something?" I hear Bella's voice. I walk into the kitchen to see her at the sink washing dishes. "Nope," I say popping the p making her jump. "Jeez, Gemma. How do you always make me jump," she asks surprised to see me.

"I'm just that good. Sorry to surprise you, thought you would want to hangout."

She gives me a smile over her shoulder as she rinses the last dish and puts in in the dish rack. "Yeah, that'll be fun. Did you and Paul have fun yesterday?" I couldn't help but bite my lip thinking about all that we did when we got to our spot on the cliffs.

Bella's face turns bright red from her blush, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I give her a weird look, "What are you apologizing for?" She shook her head. "Bella, Paul and I have been together for a long time and yes we have sex. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We're in love."

Not saying anything she nods. Knowing that she's uncomfortable, I decide to change the subject. "So how did the rest of your day go? Did Jacob hang around long?"

She sighed with relief from the subject change, "Yeah. When you left, his friends decided to leave too. We walked along the beach for a while and talked."

"That's good."

She nods and I can see this look in her eyes that I couldn't read. "What?"

"I asked him about what his friend meant about when he said 'the Cullen's don't come here'."

I swear my heart stopped but I acted cool about it, "Oh. What did he say?"

"It didn't really make sense. He said it's like a scary story that the tribe has about them. That they were different and the tribe made a treaty with them to not come on their lands because they claimed to be different."

I wanted to seriously throw something or even punch my stupid cousin in the face.

"I didn't really understand it. When I asked what they really are he just said it was a story and left it at that."

I prayed so hard in my head that she wouldn't question me about it but of course, nothing ever goes my way in situations like this. "Can you tell me?"

I laugh fakely but she can't tell the difference, "Bella, Jacob was just trying to scare you. He's always trying to scare people. I have no idea what he was talking about. Maybe him and his friends don't get along with them or something."

She looked at me for a second before nodding accepting my answer. I mentally sigh thanking God for her not going any further with it.

"So out of curiosity, what's the deal with you and this Edward guy?"

She sighs and leans her head back onto the wall behind her, "It's nothing really. We have one class together. He's the one that knocked me out of the way the day of my accident. If it wasn't for him, I would've been crushed. I wanted to thank him for saving me by hanging out. That's it."

"But you really like him don't you?" I was hopping that she would say no but I had a feeling that was not going to be her answer.

"I honestly don't know. I want to get to know him but he's a very private person and very reserved."

We left the subject alone at that.

For the next couple of hours we hung out. Around two I told her I had to go help Uncle Billy with something when I really had to scold Jacob.

When I got to their house, I walked right in like usual and marched up to my cousin who was making him and Billy some lunch who was also in the kitchen. Jacob doesn't see me as I walk in and I smack him as hard as I can in the back of his head making his long hair bunch up.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Jacob yells confused as he rubs the back of his head.

"Gemma?" Uncle Billy questions but I ignore him.

I point my finger in Jacob's face, "You told Bella about the legend of the cold ones!" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Jacob!" Uncle Billy now yells at his son now understanding why I hit him.

"What? No! Well sort of but not really. I said it was a story!"

"That doesn't matter Jacob! Our legends are sacred! You can't go telling outsiders about them!" I yell at him.

"She's our friend and she doesn't know!"

"It involves people that she goes to school with. How is she not suppose to think it's not real? I had to tell her that you were just trying to scare her and the reason that Quil said that was because they don't get along with them. You're lucky she bought it!"

"What does it matter? It's just a legend, it's not real."

I just look at my uncle to get some help with this.

"Jacob," Uncle Billy calls to him getting his attention. "Gemma is right, you shouldn't have said anything to her at all. You know that our legends are not to be shared especially if Bella knows the Cullen's." I can hear the bitterness in his tone when he said Cullen's.

Jacob decided that he didn't want to fight about this anymore and goes back to making their sandwiches. Uncle Billy looks at me just shaking his head. We both agree that Jacob, no matter how much we love him, did a stupid move whether if he knew that it was real or not.

I give Uncle Billy a kiss on the cheek deciding that I need to go home and should work on some homework before school tomorrow.

As I ride home, I can't help but think about Bella. I know she doesn't know but I hope that the blood sucking Cullen's, animal drinkers or not, stay away from Bella. Why would a vampire want to get involved with a human in the first place?

**Review my lovelies!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma and my other OC's.**

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't update like I usually do. I get horrible chronic migraines and Tuesday they switched my medication to something stronger because it was so bad Monday that I couldn't move. I was in so much pain I had to be taken to the emergency room. It was that bad. I'm doing great now and should be back to updating like usual. **

**To make up for it, I made sure that this is a nice long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

A couple of days have gone by since I've last talked to Bella and found out that she might be getting involved with a Cullen. As much as we wanted to get involved and tell the blood sucker to stay away from her, we couldn't.

I'm snuggled up in bed, already hit the snooze button on my alarm twice. I don't think I've ever hit that button. I was up until two working on a paper for history and because of this, it's made me miss my morning yoga so I might as well stay in bed for as long as I can.

I hear my door open up but stay under the covers thinking that my mom is about to make sure I'm ok since I'm not up yet. Instead of the gentle shake, I feel the heat of a hand on top of the blanket run up and down my back. I smile to myself knowing who it was. Still not deciding to move, the hand glides down my back and grabs firmly onto my butt giving it a squeeze.

I couldn't stay still anymore and started laughing, "Well this is surely a different way to waking up," I say getting myself from under the blanket but freeze at the sight of Leah who is trying to hold in her laughter. When she sees my face she explodes, "Oh my god that was great!"

I throw my pillow at her, "What is wrong with you? I thought you were Paul!"

That makes her laugh harder, "Oh the props of having the same body temperature and extra strength."

"Haha, very funny Le. Why are you here so early?" I ask getting out of bed to start getting dressed.

Leah plops down on my bed getting herself comfortable, "Paul is having issues with his truck, wouldn't start and asked me to pick you up. He's going to ride with Jared."

I sigh, "I knew his truck was going to crap out on him. It was shaking pretty bad yesterday. He should have Jacob look at it."

Leah laughed, "Yeah, he's going to have your younger cousin look at his truck."

"Why not? Jacob is great when it comes to cars. He completely rebuilt the engine in Bella's truck."

At the mention of Bella's name, Leah growled. When Leah found out the next day about what we found out when I hung out with Bella; Leah got an instant hate for her. I can't say that I don't understand why. Bella is getting involved with the reason that made Leah phase. The one thing our tribe hates the most.

"Have you heard anything new on that?" She asks sneering out my window. I shake my head, "No. I haven't talked to her since Sunday."

After I got dressed, I grabbed a granola bar and banana for breakfast, we headed out.

Leah and I beat Paul and Jared by two minutes. I could tell that Paul was pissed as soon as he got out of Jared's truck. I know this whole truck thing is killing him.

A thought comes to my head and I act quickly. I throw my books on the hood of Leah's car and take off on a full sprint towards Paul and hurl myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and lips attached to his. I completely caught him off guard. Yes, I through off my werewolf boyfriend who has heighten senses and it was great. It took him a second for him to respond to me.

I'm not sure how long we were like that until we hear Jared, "Damn Paul, don't suck her face off." Leah started laughing at him.

We didn't look at them when we pulled apart but at each other. Paul now had that amazing smile that I love so much on his face. "Now that's a good morning hello. What was that for not that I'm complaining?" He asks as I get back on my feet. "I did the first thing that came to mind to help turn your mood around."

He chuckles, "Well it worked. Thank you," he says and kisses me on the forehead.

As we head to the school I thought about mentioning to him about Jacob. I squeeze his hand, "Paul, why don't you have Jacob look at your truck for you." The way he screwed up his face already told me that he didn't like the idea but I didn't let him get a word in. "He maybe only a sophomore, but he is a great mechanic. I've seen what he can do, it's like he was born to fix cars. Just trust me ok?"

He sighs, "Ok, I trust you." I get all giddy inside. Jacob was going to love me for getting him something new to work on.

Since he was already running a little late, Paul went straight to his first class instead of walking me to the library like usual. Like every other morning, Jared joined me, "So did you finish your paper?" I nod, "Yeah, I was up until freaking two finishing it. What about you?"

"Damn. Yeah, I was done by midnight." I gave him a small glare, "You suck," I say making him chuckle. "Do you mind reading over it to make sure it makes sense. I felt like it started rambling and talking in circles a little since I was so tired."

"Sure."

I go to pull it out of my binder and freeze. "Are you freaking kidding me," I say grumbling to myself and drop my head on the table.

"What?"

I look up at him, "I forgot my history binder at home. Jeez I'm so off today!"

"Hey," he says touching my arm and I look up at him, "We can go and get it, we have thirty minutes until next period.

Relief swept through me, "Are you sure you don't mind taking me?" He gives me a 'are you kidding' look.

I jumped up and give him a hug, "You are awesome Jared! I freaking love you!" He ruffles my hair laughing, "What's not to love."

It took a total of twenty minutes to get to my house and back. We weren't in a rush so we took our time telling jokes and singing to the radio; and may I add that Jared is a horrible singer and I mean _horrible._ I kept messing with him that a parrot could sing on better key than him as we walked through the halls.

He wrapped an arm around my neck and messed up my hair the best he could with the other. We had to make sure we were not to be to loud since classes were still going for the next ten minutes. "I'm going to kill you Jared! Stop messing up my hair!" He finally let me go. When he got a good look at me, he nearly fell to the ground he was laughing so hard.

I pulled out my phone and turned my camera on to look at my hair and I was shocked. I looked like I had the hair of the bride of Frankenstein. "OH MY GOD JARED!" I screech only for him to laugh harder. He was actually on the ground now.

"It's not funny you ape!" I start to walk away and head to the restroom to fix my hair the best I can leaving the hyena behind me.

I didn't get to far before I hear running steps coming towards me, "Listen...Gemma...I'm so...sorry," Jared said trying to catch his breath from his laughter. I turn to glare at him only to have a flash go off and see that he's taken a picture of me. I kick him in the shin even though it did nothing to him and turn to go continue onto the restroom this time Jared not following.

I didn't have a brush so I couldn't get my hair to look decent enough to leave it down so I ended up having to put it up in a messy bun. "Stupid Jared," I grumble to myself as I start to head to my first class. The release bell was going to ring soon.

As I go to turn down the hallway where my class is while still grumbling about Jared, I slam into someone's chest so hard it knocks me down. "Ow," I say rubbing my butt. I didn't see who I ran into as I start to apologize as I get myself up, "I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you," I say.

"You could never hurt me," A cocky voice says and I snap my eyes at Leo's face. Damn, why did it have to be him? Could nothing go right this morning? This is the first time I've really seen him since that day Jared had to pull Paul away before phasing.

I don't say anything as I bend down to pick up my books. As I go to reach for my algebra book, it's snatched away. Leo is turning it in his hands with an amused look on his face. "Come on Leo not today ok. Just give me the book and go please." I seriously was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Give me a kiss like you gave your anger issue boyfriend this morning and I will."

Is he freaking kidding me right now, "I'm not in the mood right now Leo."

"Then let's make this quick," He says stepping towards me only for me to take a step back.

"I'm serious. Give me the damn book," I growl at him only to get him to smile at me. "God, you're sexy when you're angry."

This time I didn't move as he got closer. When he was close enough, I slammed my knee in his groin making him fall down to his knees in pain and dropping my book.

"You bitch," he groans while holding himself. I bend down and pick up my book, "I told you I wasn't in the mood. Keep that in mind next time you want to annoy me. You know what? In fact, keep that in mind if you ever want to talk to me."

Hopefully this will get him to leave me alone for good.

As I stand up to head to class, someone catches my eyes. Jared.

"I was on my way to kick his ass but nevermind. I'm so happy to see that," he says proudly as he walks wrapping his arm around my shoulders leaving Leo still on the ground behind us. "Paul is going to love to see this later."

I laugh, "That's not the only thing he's going to enjoy seeing," I say remembering what Leah did to me this morning.

Jared gave me a confused look but I shake my head, "I'm sure you will see it too," I tell him just as the bell rings.

...

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. When Jared told Paul at lunch what happened with Leo, he was pissed with the situation but proud of me for sticking it to him.

Leah dropped me off at work and Paul was going to pick me up later in his dad's truck.

"Afternoon Gemma," Marsha greets me with a cracked voice. I look at her and she doesn't look well at all. "Marsha are you ok?" I asked. I was concerned for her, she's getting up there in age.

She shakes her head, "No, I think I have the flu."

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"Because Mary couldn't come in because she is sick too."

I shake my head as I go to her office and come back with her purse in hand, "Go home right now. Eat some soup and drink plenty of orange juice. I will close tonight."

Marsha goes to say something but I lift my hand up cutting her off, "No. I have this under control. Go home." She gives me a weak smile as she takes the purse from me. "Thank you."

I shake my head, "Don't thank me. Just get better. If you aren't better tomorrow, stay home."

She just nods as she leaves.

Since I was the only one here today, I stayed up front so I could see if anyone came in.

No one came the whole time I was there and with it being just me, time went by super slow. I was so relieved when it came time to lock up and I see Paul pull up.

As I made my way down the steps to Jason's truck, Paul steps out of the truck with a broken look on his face. Something was wrong and I know it wasn't about his truck.

"What's wrong?" I ask getting close to him.

"Waylon died." He says softly.

My heart stops. Waylon was a friend of our dad's, Uncle Billy, and Charlie. He was a crazy older man who worked on the force with Charlie. He dressed up every year as Santa. Everyone called him Buttcrack Santa. "How," I ask with a broken voice.

I notice as his attitude changes, body stiffens, and eyes darken. "He was murdered by blood suckers."

"What? How do you know?"

"Your uncle found him at the boat house. He noticed the marks. Everyone thinks it was an animal attack."

I couldn't believe this. A vampire attack in Forks.

"But before this, there was a reported _animal attack_ in Mason County, killed a security guard. We're pretty sure it was the same ones."

"Is there anything ya'll can do?" I ask shaking.

He shakes his head, "The treaty states that as long as the Cullen's are here, we can only defend on our land," he growls.

Damn Cullens! If it wasn't for them, Waylon could've been saved.

"We're going to be running longer patrols since it was so close to make sure that they don't cross the boarder."

I nod. "I need to go back inside," I say grasping the key that is inside my shirt. Paul nods knowing what I mean.

_..._

_March 20, 2008_

_Waylon Forge  
__Forks Police Department Officer  
__Murdered by a group of vampires in Forks boat house.  
__Possibly by same group that killed a security guard in Mason County a week prior.  
__Discovered by Billy Black.  
__Reported as animal attack.  
__Cullens are present in Forks and because of treaty, patrols are being doubled to insure they do not cross our lines._

I sigh when I finish the entry. I was hoping I wouldn't have to record anything like this. That we would have no vampire issues besides the Cullens while Paul was a spirit warrior. But fate had other plans for us. I just hope that things settle down after all of this.

But a gut feeling told me that this is just the beginning.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review my lovelies!**


End file.
